Revenge of the Betrayed
by Peacoatdon
Summary: Chained and tortured for what visions and a prophecy says he might do, Perseus wants vengeance and The Primordials agree.
1. Chapter 1

Light streamed through the palace of chaos the 500 warriors gathered into the courtyard. Cohorts snapped into position as the officers barked orders to their soldiers. Soon five bright flashes illuminated the room. Their masters had come Nyx the personification of Night, Erebus Darkness incarnate, Tartarus Lord of the Pit, Chronus Keeper and Master of Time and Their Master Chaos The one above all. The five officers bowed and their cohorts followed as a blue flame swirled into sky streaks of black and Gold rippled as the leader of the army appeared through the flame. Standing 6 foot 6 inches before them was a man who seemed to chiseled from stone and blessed by every god of love there was. At his sides were his prized twins Glocks infinity and eternity. Strapped to his back was a 4 foot long katana, the name entropy was engraved on the handle. Raven black hair sat in a mop atop his head and his eyes were like liquid galaxie alit with stars. The man spoke.

"My allies for 500 years we trained. We saved planet after planet and death and destruction no longer plague our Gods universe. " He gestured to Chaos who simply smiled. "We put down the Epsilon Empire, We broke the tyranny of king Abyl and We my dear family end the genocide on Telem we did this together and we succeded together." The warriors yelled in response.

"500 years ago I came here and I swore that I would have my vengeance and you all swore to follow me to gates of hell and back. The time has come. I Perseus son of Chaos and Prince of the Universe declare war upon Olympus." The warrior yelled with fervor " We will raze their thrones and Choas's first world will finally be free. Warriors! Will you join me? WILL THE SHARPSHOOTERS BE WITH ME?" Zoe stepped forward. "OF COURSE WE WILL"

"WILL SWORDSMEN BE WITH ME?" Luke stepped forward " YESSIR"

WILL MY LANCERS BE WITH ME?" Clarisse stepped forward "YOU KNOW IT"

"WHAT ABOUT THE RIDERS?" Silena stepped forward "SIR YES SIR"

"AND WHAT OF MY ASSASSINS?" Ethan stepped forward "LETS DO IT"

"THEN LETS SHOW THEM OUR MIGHT."


	2. AN

So this is the first chapter of my first story after being a reader for awhile here. I know The whole chaos adopt percy this is done but aye trust me i've read enough of these to know what works and what doesn't the next chapter will be out between today or tomorrow i'm generous that way. I'd love to hear some suggestions for story direction and plot I can't wait to get this story rolling for you guys.

Later, Peacoat


	3. Chapter 2

June 21st - Olympus

The Olympian Throne room was as gorgeous as ever. 14 thrones made a U as the Olympians gathered.

A god in a black and grey pinstripe launched a bolt of lightning into the sky

"Olympians I hereby call this Summer Solstice meeting to order." Zeus boomed "What new business do we have?"

A grey eyed goddess rose her hand.

"Athena"

"Every since the fusion of the two demigod camps into Camp Olympus 200 years ago we have seen a distinct drop in monster attack but this year they were lower than ever."

"Isn't that a good thing?" The Apollo said "I mean our kids are safer now and mortals aren't caught in the crossfire." The other gods nodded in agreement while Athena just shook her head.

"It's just everytime there's a war monster attacks drop just like this I have reason to believe someone is marshalling forces."

"Who would dare challenge us. We are more powerful than ever our family is whole." Zeus argued.

The shadows rippled and twisted in the Throne room dampening the light. The hearth glowed an angry shade of blue as laughter could be heard.

"HADES, HESTIA CONTROL YOUR DOMAINS!" Zeus shouted

"It isn't us!" they yelled back in unison. Six figures walked out of the hearth to the genuine surprise of the Gods present. Perseus and his officers stood stoic in the middle of the Throne room. Zeus immediately fired the Master Bolt and before it exploded it was caught by Perseus. The shadows stretched towards him almost eagerly. Perseus looked at Luke and smiled as Luke reached into his bag and handed him 5 diamond coins mumbling

"You would think 500 years would change a guy."

"WHAT IN TARTARUS ARE YOU DOING HERE JACKSON" Zeus boomed

"Giving you a heads up thunder thighs. I want Olympus. I'm taking it from you. All of you with the exception of Hestia have made this planet terrible. Needless wars, endless suffering. You insist that you are better than what came before you but your inaction makes you every bit as culpable for what happens. There are simultaneous epidemics of obesity and starvation. Your various domains are in shambles, mortals are scared and witless under your rule. The worst part is you know what you're doing is wrong but you run towards it because who dares challenge an Olympian God. And everytime you do inserts yourself into the affairs of mortals it's to satisfy your own appetites and what do you leave behind? Broken homes where mortals have to find the right way to explain to their child why their other parent isn't there?" With every question the room became darker and colder. "Or maybe it's the trauma of having to see monsters everyday and have no one believe you? Or it's the punishment of any mortal who dares to have self respect in your presence." Perseus was shaking and throne room began to crack under the weight of his power becoming unrestrained

" I know! Its hearing a prophecy and damning the one saved your lousy asses twice to the FUCKING PITS OF TARTARUS WHERE I WAS TORTURED EVERY DAY FOR 1000 YEARS!" The ceiling exploded with Perseus wave of power holding even the big three down as pitch black wings sprouted from his back. 20 feet long and beautiful. Perseus felt a hand on his shoulder and looked back to see Clarisse staring at him. He sighed

"You won't do that to anyone else. The demigod who voted against me are not exempt. Those who are new can either be neutral or die slaves to your whim." Perseus handed the Masterbolt over to Zoe who smiled and broke it over her knee with a SHABOOOOOOOOOM of thunder and swirl of clouds dropping the two pieces to the ground.

"I declare war on Olympus and on the Gods. I will see you all on the field of battle." With that the group left a stunned olympian throne room.

"We fucked up." Hermes said.

**A/N**

**So here's chapter 2 like I promised. I'm thinking 1 chapter a week to prevent burnout? For pairing with Percy it's between Clarisse and Zoe tbh. Also with Percy's coldness towards the demigods you'll get that in chp3. I guess that's it? Let me know if I left anything out?**

**Later, Peacoat**


	4. Chapter 3

"You should have seen their faces my Lords and Ladies." Ethan laughs.

"And when they saw Percy's wings?" Zoe joined in.

"Stop it what about when you broke his bolt in half." Percy laughed.

"Oh please you caught the bolt and I thought Zeus was going to shit himself." Zoe joined in.

"So I take it that everything went according to plan then?" Chaos asked

"Yes your Majesty, I will take The Officer to New Brunswick Canada and get started on a base of operation. It's northern enough to keep the gods from watching our moves and I can cast magic wards to prevent attacks from the air." Percy answered.

"And the rest of the army?"

"They will remain here, they aren't required not yet."

" And the demigods my son?"

"They aren't innocent mother. Zeus gave each camp 3 votes and they made their choice."

-FLASHBACK 600 YEARS AGO-

The seven had assembled for the award ceremony after the battle with Gaea still heartbroken from the death of Leo none were in the mood to celebrate but Zeus insisted "Heroes must be rewarded." As quiet filled the throne room one by one they were summoned. Each hero was offered the same thing, immortality, a new weapon and place as their parents representative on earth.

"Annabeth Chase" Athena called. Annabeth limped forward and bowed to Zeus then her mother.

" Rise my daughter for you have exceeded all expectations. If you will have it you shall be my lieutenant my undying daughter Goddess of wits and Architecture." Without hesitation annabeth accepted and was blasted with grey energy and glowed golden. She immediately walked up to Percy and with 2 words broke his spirit.

"It's over." Before she bound up to her mother. Without the chance to even process he heard his name.

"PERSEUS JACKSON." It was all he could do trudge up.

"My son." Poseidon started

"No hero has matched your strength, power or character. We would make you the 13th Olympian."

"I-" A black aura consumed Apollo Startling everyone in the Throne room. As he clutched his throat his eye glowed green. In a voice more ancient than Gaea Apollo spoke.

" Titans nor Giants shall end the Gods

But the Halfblood of the sea who lived against all odds

Lightning will be held within his hand

but discarded for a weapon does not make the man

He will acquired precious pelt of the blessed sheep

The Titans curse is nothing compared to the destruction he shall reap.

The Sky, The sea, The earth will bow to him alone

An adorned crown and darkest throne

His mind more powerful than any maze

Olympus must fall without fail raze

His soul can be reaped by no cursed blade

No single choice may end his days.

And then Olympus will finally fall

And he the betrayed one will rule all." Apollo collapsed as all eyes drifted to a horrified Percy Zeus immediately snapped and celestial bronze chains held perseus down.

"I WOULD NEVER-."

"SILENCE MORTAL. Summon the camps we will have a vote. Each camp has three votes each Olympian 1 vote." Both camps were flashed to the throne room and the situation was explained. Jason spoke up first. "Percy can't be allowed to live. The prophecy basically told us he would be the end of olympus. The end of everything we fought 2 wars for and it doesn't even say why."

"I don't give a shit what a prophecy says Percy saved everyone here twice if he says he won't fold he won't" Clarisse said

"Perseus is a skilled warrior and loyal soldier but this is the clearest prophecy I have ever heard. We can't sacrifice the world for a single soldier, it doesn't make sense." Reyna argued. As arguments raged on Percy raised his head to make eye contact with his father who looked terrified.

"Father." He said with tears in his eyes. Poseidon rose from his throne and all debate stopped.

"My son is loyal but he is still of the sea, too changeable, unpredictable the prophecy has spoken clearly at that." With that all opposition died. The votes were taken. 17-1. Hestia refused to doubt him. Zeus rose but Poseidon stopped him.

"I'll do it." Poseidon said. His trident glowed an angry shade of green.

"Perseus Jackson you are sentenced to Tartarus. Do you have any last words?" Perseus looked at his father's eyes seething with hate.

"Fate made me your child but I deny that part of me today. Since you don't believe me I will escape Tartarus I will make the Prophecy come true. You will all meet you end at my hand I swear it on-."

A voice came into his head and said "Swear it on Chaos." "I swear it on Chaos." The room grew dark and began to shake but Perseus's eyes never left Poseidons'.

" Goodbye." Poseidon said. As Poseidon's trident sank into the floor a hole formed and Perseus fell.

-LINE BREAK-

Falling. Yay i'm falling to Tartarus again. The fall seemed to go a lot quicker this time the red sky of Tartarus came into view suddenly it all stopped.

"What the- "

"Hello Perseus."

"And you are?"

"Sharp mouth, she was right about you. As to who I am, that will be revealed in time."

"Cool cool what do you want."

"Here's the thing kiddo I don't want you to die down there. Your grandfather Kronos all his brother and his Mother and her other kids are waiting down there. They are going to torture you but I will make you immortal and unaging sound good."

"That very nice of you but whats in it for you."

"Nothing yet, I just think it would be a waste to lose such a young destroyer. Goodbye Perseus and remember you are destined for so much more." Perseus vision went black.

-Present Time-

"None of them can live mom I swore it on you."

**A/N BOOM New chapter please read and review? Please? Also please send suggestions we making this a Perzoe or Clarcy?**

**Later Peacoat**


	5. Chapter 4

Chaos and Perseus walked side-by-side inspecting the earthly base of operations in New Brunswick and discussed preparations for the coming war.

" Nyx, Erebus and I will prepare magical wards against human and diving modes of transportation including flashing and divine vehicles. The army is on standby per your request. After the wards are in place the rest will be up to you." Chaos said

"Thanks mom I got from here if I need anything I'll let you know." Perseus responded

As chaos flashed away Perseus made his way to the living room where his officers were waiting.

"So what's the plan? You wanna wait for the campers response or blitz olympus right now?" Ethan and Luke asked in tandem. Clarisse, Zoe and Silena simply rolled their eyes at the boys eagerness.

"Nah not just yet we have some stuff to handle first. Namely covering all bases."

"Mission time?" Silena asked

"Mission time." Over the course of his 500 years leading the Army of Chaos Perseus had learned that shooting straight to the point was ineffective. It took a decade or two but the lesson finally took.

"Silena, Ethan, and Zoe are going to hunt for the one thing other than raw power that is guaranteed to end the Gods." He could see the confusion on their faces. "Remember the beast of legend when sacrificed gives the person the power to kill the Gods?"

"The Ophiotaurus." Zoe said.

"Precisely, Zoe you'll lead as a former huntress and your connection to the sea should make it easier. Silena will go as transport and Ethan as stealth op. Time frame 1 week." All three snapped up

"Yessir!" they said in unison. "Luke, Clarisse and I will defend the base if I know the Olympians their having a meeting right now to discuss-" Before he could continue he felt a cold sensation on the back of his neck a technique Tartarus had taught him, they were speaking about him and using his name. He sent a piece of his consciousness into the general direction of New York And locked in immediately when he opened his eyes he could see the 14 Olympians assembled with what remained of the seven from the prophecy.

"Interesting." he thought.

"So what if the runt is back we are stronger than ever!" Ares barked

"The problem Ares, is that we would be even stronger is your spawn, his wife, the child of Hephaestus and the Aphrodite child were still here." Athena argued

"Don't start this again Owl head, Piper and the other chose to fade 300 years ago and you still can't let it go." Aphrodite barked

"It was selfish, now look where we are." Athena argued back

"Mother, Jason was just as powerful as Percy back then and as a god he's even stronger. He's more than a match for Percy not counting you, Lady Artemis or even the big three." Annabeth said

"No." Apollo said.

"Your mother may not want to admit it and the other God may run from it but we felt Percy's full power. He's right up there with the Big Three, almost stronger. Not to mention his companions, if one of them was strong enough to break Zeus bolt then-"

"THEN IT MEANS IT WAS TIME FOR A NEW ONE." Zeus yelled

"They think that was my full power? Good." Percy thought.

"WE ARE THE GODS WE WILL NOT LOSE TO A MORTAL THROWING A TANTRUM. Apollo we need a prophecy."

"You can't just summon-." Apollo's eyes glazed over and glowed green as he spoke

"The weapon lies in the land beyond the Gods, Seek the beast and power it hogs, The bane of Olympus lies to the North, The Sun and War shall lead armies forth, The Two sides shall never be mended if done well, war and the hunt finally ended." Apollo fell forward and was caught by Artemis.

"Excellent. Ares and Apollo shall lead an army towards the power we felt yesterday in Canada. Jason, Annabeth and Artemis will find the beast in Alaska." The members nodded. Perseus simply smiled as his consciousness retreated back to Canada.

As he returned to his body he staggered a bit and caught himself with the table.

"Percy you gotta practice that if you're gonna use it for so long." Ethan said

"How many people are seriously saying my name right now Ethan." He countered.

"So what happened?" Silena asked

"Long story short? I was right about the Ophiotaurus, Zeus dispatched Jason, Annabeth and Artemis to find it in Alaska, that's where we'll look. Also Ares and Apollo are going to lead an invasion."

"They can't flash past the Canadian border so we may have seven days before they get here with their army." Luke said

"What about the rest of the seven?" Clarisse asked

"According to Athena they chose to fade 300 years ago. The plan stands Luke, Clarisse and I will stay behind and defend this base." Luke and Clarisse high fived glad they didn't have to move other than for training.

"Okay get supplies, you all leave tomorrow morning happy hunting."

**Sorry it took so long seriously I fell behind 4 midterms in 4 days but we're good now please read and review.**

**Later, Peacoat**


	6. Chapter 5

Luke woke up to the sounds of the Earth shaking and blades crashing into one another.

"Seriously it's 7 am have those monsters never heard of rest." Sure enough when he descended into the training room Clarisse and Percy were engaged in a pretty serious sparring match. Lance on sword as two warriors danced around each other a sudden shower of sparks signaling a collision of holy weapons. Clarisse was using her gift from Tartarus an eight foot long black and gold spear. With her mind she could change the spear head with just a thought from regular to poison to explosion. She could even channel her essence and shoot energy from it, unfortunately she had trouble coming up with a name for it. She eventually settled on Longinus. Clarisse fought like a demon stabbing, parrying and dodging every swing but this was Percy she was fighting. After about 45 seconds Percy landed a ferocious kick to the chest that sent her flying into the wall cracking it a bit.

"Chaos above, what kind of monster are you Prissy?" Clarisse said removing herself from the crater.

"The bored kind, what else you got Clarisse?" Percy answered back leaning on his sword.

Clarisse smiled back and began to glow before she leaped at him before she could reach Luke stood between them.

"Guys I don't think Chaos would appreciate it if we broke our base before the Olympians get a chance."

"Just getting a workout in Dad." answered Clarisse as the glow began to die down

"You were about to enter your Divine Form, work out my ass." Luke Countered "If you want to let loose throw up a barrier and do it outside."

"Fine, Percy 15 minutes bring Primal Ambrosia." As her spear shrunk down to a black and gold ring she slipped it on, quickly kissed Percy and strode out of the training room. As she left Percy was caught staring as she left.

"So how are you and the War Princess " Luke joked

"We're fantastic! She's amazing, honestly." Percy answered not moving his gaze.

"That's good to hear. When did the hunting party leave?"

"About an hour ago, Silena joked that she would be comandering a jet."

"Percy, that probably wasn't a joke."

"That's what I'm worried about." The two just stared at each other before laughing.

POV SHIFT

Driving through the early morning Canadian air, Silena, Zoe and Ethan were discussing the logistics of tracking down an ancient harbinger of the end of Olympus.

"My thing is you can't just steal a jet Silena." Ethan argued

"Sure I can. Chaos' blessing as commander of the Riders lets me instantly know how to pilot, drive, or operate any vehicle so why not?" Silena asked

"Because the Gods would blast us out of the sky. Sure it wouldn't kill us, but the mortals that would die because the gods are trying to get to us aren't worth it. Percy would hate the idea."

"You're right let's avoid any forms of air travel." Silena relented. The others simply nodded.

"What do you think Olympus is going to send after us?" Ethan asked

"Most likely some minor gods monsters wouldn't cut. But that's the reason we're driving into their territory. We need to incapacitate their stronger non olympian fighters like Nike and Bellona." Zoe answered.

"I've been itching for a fight." Silena said

"Give it an hour you'll probably….stop the car" Without question Silena brought the car to a screeching halt. Standing 10 feet in front of them, golden wings catching the sunlight, and in full battle armor holding a golden spear was Nike the Goddess of victory.

"Hear me enemies of Olympus, Lord Zeus has charged me with your defeat. You will fall today and soon that upstart Percy Jackson will be dragged to Olympus in chains and punished for his crimes."

"We're not stopping without a fight you Adidas ripoff." Silena yelled back.

"Is it best to antagonize her?" Zoe asked. Shrugging Silena held out her fist the other did the same and shook 3 times.

"Rock beats both scissors." Silena said triumphantly. Sighing and crossing their arms Zoe and Ethan leaned back into the truck as Silena hopped out and began approaching the Goddess.

"You challenge me yourself MORTAL!" Nike raged

"I don't need either of them to kill you goddess." Silena smirked back. Instantly Nike brought her spear down with a thunderous boom sending a cloud of dust into the sky. As the dust cleared Nike was shocked to see her spear caught in the hand of Silena. Before she could speak a gauntlet encased fist slammed into her jaw sending her flying into the rock the rock formation in the distance.

"Damn." Ethan whistled. Laughing, Silena began sprinting at inhuman speeds towards the mountain she had launched Nike into. Before she could rise Nike saw the silhouette above her.

"How."

"My gift from Erebus The Necroarmor, you like? It gives me super strength and speed around that of an Olympian which you sadly fall short of. Coupled with the training Tartarus put us through and my insistence to learn Deus Pugnus, a martial art invented by Tartarus himself, you're out of your league here." Nike began to shake with rage, glowing brighter by the second. Ever calm Silena simply watched as 4 more Nikes shimmered into existence.

"It angers me to no end that I must use this but you showed me your hand mortal, time I showed you mine."

"_Victoria Aut Morte." _one of the new Nikes said

"Victory or Death." another said

"I pour all my Godly essence in 2 clones of myself each equal in power at the cost of my spear." Another said.

"Now feel my wrath." Before she could react, Silena was knocked into the air by a vicious uppercut. As she flew she was knocked back down by a over head strike by another Nike. Before she could hit the ground a kick landed in her side, sending her flying towards the truck.

"You okay?" Ethan asked

"Yeah the bitch pulled a Naruto and multiplied on me. She's packing more of a punch than before. Think I broke a rib "

"Should we step in?" Zoe asked concerned

"Hell no. I'm about to have fun." The three Nikes landed causing a crater in their wake.

"Are you finished already mortal?"

"Bring it!" All three Nike's sped in launching a barrage of punches and kicks all to be blocked by Silena. As the speed of the attacks increased, so did Silena's focus and soon Silena went on the offensive. As one of the Nike's overextended Silena sent a kick into the side of her knee breaking it with a sickening crunch. The second was met with a thunderous elbow to nose squirting ichor everywhere. The third received a kick to the chest sending her backwards. Cracking her neck Silena charged toward the Nike whose knee she had shattered bringing her foot down on her neck and cracking the earth.

"That's one down." Silena whispered. One Nike was still holding onto her nose, while another was clutching her chest. In an instant she was on them a flurry of punches and kicks bringing them to their knees. Before either could move a fist drive straight into one's chest, after spitting up blood this Nike too died.

"Monster…..what-what on earth are you?" Nike choked out. Walking forward and bringing her to eye level Silena answered.

"The rider of Chaos." With the sound of a sonic boom Silena twisted her head, breaking her neck. A golden light shot into the air. Grabbing a piece of wood Silena inscribed some words and stabbed it into the ground. She made her way back to the truck, Ethan tossed her a square of Primal Ambrosia and Silena instantly felt her ribs knit back together and her bruises and cuts disappear.

"What you write?"

"Victory was defeated here."

"Cute."

**Bam that's all I got, send me questions I'll answer them, please read and review honestly I just nod and agree with whatever y'all write and try to fix any issues. Later,**

**Peacoat.**


	7. Chapter 6

Clarisse was happier than ever. She got the love of her life and was involved in a conflict for the good of the world. Conflict with a purpose, something in direct contrast to her bastard of a father. At times she remembered the first time she knew she had fallen for him. It was about 10 years after Chaos had brought her on at Percy's request. She was on her final task to become a commander. Liberate a world single handedly

Flashback

During the last dregs of her campaign against the evil emperor, Clarisse was completely surrounded, outnumbered 1000 to 1 and already beaten up she had suffered a dislocated shoulder, 3 broken ribs, a fractured pelvis and 3 or maybe 7 concussion she had lost count. She was prepared to die but she wasn't going to let those bastards have the satisfaction. With a defiant warcry she used her good arm to hold her spear down before using it as a lever to put her arm back in its' socket she then charged forward but was halted as a black and blue comet began to fall from the sky towards her, the enemy confused but she simply smiled. With an earth shattering crash the comet hit the ground and from the crater he rose.

"Clarisse you really are something else!" He laughed "Down 1000 to 1, beaten and broken and completely surrounded by monsters armed literally to the teeth and what do you do? You snap your arm into place, give one hell of a warcry and charge them? Chaos above you are magnificent!" Clarisse could only stare as Percy still laughed.

"It's okay now. You did amazing work, killing an evil emperor then taking on the stragglers is no easy feat. Do you mind if I do the clean up?"

"Have at them Prissy." Before she could blink a platform of darkness sprung up beneath her and beneath her and began to rise.

"Can't have you getting hit while I clean up." That was when she knew. Sure she had always had a crush on him but in that moment she fell hard. The rest of the battle left her in awe. Percy had become a weapon shooting and dodging with his glocks using spears of darkness for defense as well as launching them into the larger foes. In about 7 minutes the army was nothing but bodies missing vital parts. Covered in blood and guts was a lone figure smiling as wind blew his slick raven hair flat against his face. Not wasting another moment she leapt from her platform and landed in his arms.

"Woah there slugger you're in no shape to jumping off things."

"You came."

"Of course I came, you needed help. What kind-" Before he could finish Clarisse brought her lips to meet his own.

"Finally." Percy smiled into the kiss.

Ever since that day the two were inseparable.

Present Day

"What are you smiling about, war princess?" Clarisse was brought out of her daydream by Percy looking over her with that crooked smile.

"Just remembering why I love you so much," she answered

"Oh? And why is that?" He said as he slid on top of her

"Because you're unlike anyone i've ever met. Youre strong but you couldn't care less, and when you put your mind to something you get so focused it's remarkable."

"Oh stop you'll make me blush." As Percy met her lips with his he felt like his insides were exploding with butterflies. Before the kiss could deepen however Luke ran looking a bit confused.

"Sorry to break up this passionate moment but you guys have to see this." Grumbling the pair rose and followed Luke onto the roof of the base.

"Since it's my turn to keep watch I set the barrier to alert me of any divine or otherwise inhuman presences and well I think it's better if you just look." Clarisse and Percy directed their gaze about a mile southwest of their base and then they saw it.

"Are those automatons?" Clarisse asked confused

"Hephaestus grade and they seem to be armed with swords and spears and that isn't the real problem." Dressed in full roman hoplite armor was what could only be described as Reyna but taller.

"I think I know who that is. You guys wanna go welcome them?" Percy asked Luke and Clarisse gave matching nods before he grabbed both of them, spread his wings and took off from the roof soaring until they landed in front of the soldier. As they approached Clarisse put an arm on the soldiers of both men.

"I got dibs." Clarisse said Percy just laughed and Luke pouted as Clarisse took the lead.

"Bellona, should my allies and I take this as a surrender." Bellona could only laugh.

"No mortal this is a strike against your cause to uproot all that western civilization has created."

"Zeus must truly be desperate to send you, although it does make sense. You aren't an Olympian so that whole "stay where Olympus is for max power" rule probably doesn't apply to you." Gritting her teeth, Bellona's eyes glowed red.

"Lord Jupiter doesn't know I have come. Hephaestus made these soldiers for me as a favor." she answered

"Wait...If Zeus doesn't know you're here then that means….." Percy's eyes were alight with amusement.

"You're here to fight to prove yourself or something? Wait let me guess you want to be an Olympian?" Clarisse answered. Her lack of answer was good enough to tickle the three warriors.

"WHAT IS SO FUNNY YOU DAMN MORTALS?" Bellona bellowed sending a shockwave of power rolling off her. Pausing from her laughter Clarisse answered

"It's just you aspire to be an Olympian when their reign is coming to an end."

"You blasphemous, irreverent,-"

"Sorry are we gonna fight now? Or?" Clarisse interrupted

"I am a true warrior blitzing or sneak attacks are not honorable." Bellona replied

"Cool, cool. Luke, Percy I'll take the Goddess you guys handle the automatons please."

"Yes ma'am!" they said in unison cracking their necks and fingers. Scoffing Bellona strode right up to Clarisse.

"And how Mortal do you plan on "taking" me?" Without missing a beat Clarisse grabbed the goddess by her throat and jumped into the sky far from the men and the automaton army. As they descended Clarisse threw the goddess into the forest, breaking several trees before coming to a halt. A look of absolute shock crossed her face as she looked up to find a fully armored Clarisse standing over her.

"This is how."

ON OLYMPUS

Zeus was livid. Nike has been sent to derail the movements of the demigod rebellion but seemed that she was defeated. It didn't make any sense. He was willing to admit that when in his throne room the Jackson boys had exhibited power that was almost like his own, but the reports had stated that he was not even with the group that Nike had attacked. And now a warrior comparable to his own daughter was missing. Sending a blast of blue energy into the center of the room he summoned the other Olympian gods.

"What is Father?" Athena asked, looking almost bored.

"Nike is dead." That got the attention of the entire room. Sure Nike was a minor goddess but in terms of raw power she ranked only below Nemesis and Bellona. Her being killed was incomprehensible.

"Was it Jackson?" Ares asked. Shaking his head Zeus answered.

"He is still in Canada. It must have been one of the 5 with him. Even worse Bellona is missing." Scanning the room Zeus could see Hephaestus shuffling in his throne. "Do you know something about Hephaestus?" Knowing he was caught Hephaestus had no choice but to come clean.

"As a favor I forged 200 automaton warriors for her. I assumed she was using them to train but looking back the specification seemed more war ready. I believe she might have launched an offensive against Jackson." He answered.

Athena couldn't stop the thought from entering her mind.

"She's going to die."

_**Super sorry about the wait. Had to Move out of my dorm in a hurry and getting settled with this whole virus going around was hell on earth but never fear I have returned. Sorry about the cliffhanger but if you like the Silena vs Nike fight you're going to love what I have in store for Bellona and Clarisse till then!**_

_**-Peacoat**_


	8. Chapter 7

The sounds of battle were all around Clarisse as Luke and Percy finished off the last automaton.

"See here's the thing Bellona, you can't only bring 200 robots to kill the best fighters in the universe. It doesn't work that way." As Clarisse readied her spear she heard a voice shouting behind her.

"Kick her ass babe." Percy had made a bench for Luke and himself out the parts of the automatons.

"Yeah Clarisse, take her out!" Luke yelled. Chuckling to herself, Clarisse allowed Bellona to rise.

"Fine demigod we will fight spear on spear." Bellona charged. Clarisse exhaled and sidestepped before she could be run through. Batting away the tip, Clarisse thrusted her spear narrowly missing the goddesses head. Using the butt of her spear Bellona swung at her opponents head but found nothing. Clarisse had ducked stabbing her spear into the ground; she used it as a lever to kick the goddess in the chest.

"I taught her that." Percy beamed. Luke simply rolled his eyes.

"Just watch the fight" He replied.

Going back and forth Clarisse was a machine, dodge, roll, stab, swipe, block. Bellona was beginning to tire and it was apparent her strikes were wilder, unfocused and less precise. After blocking another strike Clarisse punched Bellona with enough force to knock her helmet off. Bellona's eyes seethed with rage as she charged Clarisse grit her teeth and put her spear up as Bellona brought her spear down. The ground cracked under the force of the blow. Locked against one another and face to face, Clarisse began to push the goddess back step by step slowly gaining the upper hand. Bellona began to glow an angry shade of red and pushed her back.

"ENOUGH!" Bellona yelled as she swung her spear in a wide arc, the force strong enough to bring down every tree in a 2 mile radius. The wind picked up as Bellona was engulfed in a fiery wreath of light.

"No way." Luke whispered, Percy could only gaze thoughtfully at his girlfriend.

"I thought only Olympians had true forms." Clarisse said.

"Foolish demigod! I am conquest. I am Battle. I. AM. ROME." The goddess bellowed and sped forward at supernatural speeds catching Clarisse full in the face with her shield.

"Shield? When the hell did she get a shield." She thought as she was launched backwards from the force of the blow. Twisting in the air and landing on her feet Clarisse brought Longinus up just in time to stop a gladius down swing.

"Now a sword….she didn't have one before. She could just be materializing them but they've all had the strength of a symbol of power otherwise-." The light died down revealing her adversary. Standing a foot taller was Bellona in a Blood red Praetors armor set with SPQR emblazoned upon the chest. As they fought for the upper hand Clarisse was astonished at the change not only in power but in demeanor. She was brought out of her trance by a fist slamming full into her face sending her through several trees.

" I think I get it now." Percy said aloud

" Please share because I want to know how she keeps pulling weapons strong enough not to shatter on Clarisse's spear upon contact." Luke asked. As she laid dazed beneath the final tree Clarisse could see the goddess approach.

"Armis Roma. The armory of Rome. This is my power. I told you demigod I am Rome and as its goddess of battle all the weapons that helped shaped it from the Gladius of Cesar to the shield of Germanicus are mine to use, to materialize in defense of my country." Bellona said.

"So you're telling me that she can materialize artifacts of Rome?" Luke asked

"Yeah, those weapons were a tip-off Germanicus's shield and Cesar's Gladius. No wonder they could take hits from Longinus. Finally one of them got a bit inventive." Percy replied.

"So you can Materialize ancient weapons fueled by the power of the greatest mortal empire to ever exist." Clarisse said as she rose slowly. Wincing from the pain in her jaw.

"You see how outmatched you are now mortal?" an entirely Golden spear materialized in the hands of the goddess. " This is the spear of Romulus first of Rome, this is where you die mortal, if you have any last words speak them."

"More of a question really, If you could do this from the beginning." Clarisse's eyes dilated as her head fell into a slight tilt. "Why didn't you?" A wave of pure power spread forth flattening the landscape and knocking Bellona back.

"Longinus, execute explosion order access code: War Princess." Clarisse said

"Order confirmed. Explosion measures active. Welcome War Princess." The spear replied. Bellona rose steadily staring at the demigod in rage but was confused by what she saw. From the spear a black metal like substance covered her opponents full body as it finished it began to steam. When the steam died down, Clarisse approached. Readying herself Bellona stood her ground as Clarisse walked towards then she blinked and only out of pure instinct did Bellon raise her shield in time to barely take the force of the thrust but then, heat and pain and force as she was pushed back. Bellona looked down at her shield arm, the shield was gone nothing but straps but that should have been impossible.

"You were kind enough to tell me all about your ability so here is mine: The lance of Longinus named after the spear that pierced the body of Christ in Christian manuscripts. It kills the divine so I thought aye why not. You've seen it explode but it also has poison and concussive blast capabilities but I don't need those, not now, not against you." The you dripped with venom and condescension. "Get up goddess. Die on your feet." Bellona bellowed in rage and somersaulted back to her feet.

"You dare!"

"Yes I do." Clarisse responded as she readied herself. Bellona and Clarisse circled one another. Neither in a rush to make the first move. Bellona broke first. Stabbing experimentally at the warrior she found her strike smacked to the side as Clarisse responded with a thrust of her own Bellona narrowly dodged by moving her head to the side. Clarisse smiled and Bellona barely had enough time to raise her hands to stifle the explosion. As she was knocked back she stayed on her feet. Clarisse simply nodded and charged forward, Bellona simply exhaled and met her charge head on, sword in one hand spear in the other. Clarisse swiped at the goddess pushing her back and forcing her on the defensive as the fight continued. Meeting the thrust of Clarisse her sword pain swallowed the sword hand of Bellona as an explosion left the sword broken and he hand leaking Ichor. Grunting and materializing a second spear the goddess rushed forward. Bellona was slowing down; her strikes were less powerful and easier to read. Clarisse was ferocious, swatting both spears aside and finding her mark. Pointing Longinus right in the chest of the goddess before unleashing a violent explosion that sent her flying until she landed with a thud right in front of Percy and Luke.

"You should get up." Luke said with crossed arms

"Seriously if you think she'll stop just because you're over here you are in for a beating." Percy added. Breathing heavily Bellona rose.

"Excellent, that's right goddess give me a fight." Clarisse said as she charged the battle goddess once again. After another exchange Bellona was sure she had to kill this girl here and now. With the last of her power she blasted Clarisse back.

"Mortal. This is my final attack and you will not survive." Shimmering into existence was a spear with a glowing red tip and silver handle. "The forbear to Rome was Troy. And this is the spear of the last Trojan hero. This is the spear of Hector." she said. Clarisse could feel the hatred rolling off the weapon.

"The anger of generations of Trojans of Romans. Every Roman who ever died with anger any descendant of Troy who died with hatred in their heart power this weapon." The spear glowed red as the goddess prepared to throw. Clarisse was unfazed and with all her strength leapt into the sky.

"Longinus! Execute Gungnir order."

"Order recognized Gungnir activated."

The spear glowed an ethereal blue as the warrior prepared to throw. Both warriors threw. The clash was deafening fiery red clashing with bright ghostly blue. Slowly the Spear of Hector began to disintegrate Longinus blasting through and catching the goddess square in the chest. As the blue light died down. Clarisse approached the fallen Goddess.

"Gungnir. Named after the spear of the norse God Odin. It never misses and neither do I."

Bellona spat up Ichor as Clarisse removed the spear from the chest of her foe.

"Well fought warrior. You bested me with the best of your ability. I salute you." Bellona said.

The body of the goddess turn to dust and spread in the wind.

"Don't flatter yourself. That wasn't my best." Clarisse answered. Turning on her heel Clarisse look at her companions and cocked her head and immediately dropped to a knee.

"I see so fighting a true form goddess without entering our true form can be…...taxing." Clarisse said.

"You were magnificent as always War princess." Percy said as he lifted her onto his back.

"Let's get you some primal ambrosia."

"With chocolate?"

"Of course, anything for my God killer."


	9. Chapter 8

Athena was dreading the news she had to deliver. Bellona had faded. Killed by one of the invading demigods. This was a blow as Zeus had instructed her to ready the campers for war. If they were given the full details of what happened and what could happen and what these invaders were. What if they rebelled and what if the demigods joined Perseus. There were too many uncertain variables to consider. The goddess sighed before flashing to the demigod camp. Camp Olympus was marvelous. Sprawling hills and greco-roman architecture designed by her daughter and herself.

"Demigods!" she shouted

"Lady Athena, what brings you to camp?" Chiron asked as he bowed.

"I bring grave news from Olympus." The demigods poured into the courtyard intent upon listening to her words. Ever since the merging of the Camps the divide of Greek and Roman melted away campers were organized by age group.

"Demigods, a great evil is rising. One of your own, a former demigod named Percy Jackson has risen to wreak havoc on everything we have built. He seeks to annihilate the Gods and their works from this world." The demigods were visibly shaken by news. A single hand rose.

"Lady Athena, My name is Zachary Waters son of Poseidon." Athena was stunned by the resemblance to Perseus. Well, before his ascension to Olympic threat. "With all due respect I know for a fact that I'm ready to fight for Olympus but ,we have fallen soft into a state of complacency during this time of peace. How do we prepare for such a threat?" he asked

"Excellent question, Ares, Hermes and I will take over your training. We will whip all of you into fighting shape and build the greatest divine blooded army this world has ever seen." The war cry uttered by these children was deafening.

Athena walked with Chiron and Lupa into the new Big house with an immediate plan of organization.

" We received a prophecy that Ares and Apollo would lead an army against the demigods." Unbeknownst to Athena the Guardians were in shock. Chiron looked like he was in the middle of a panic attack, Lupa was breathing heavily as if every breath brought less and less air.

"Percy?"

"Little pup?"

Chiron had been through everything everything a mentor could have been through. He'd seen civilizations rise and fall. He'd seen his students die and he had seen them make the wrong choice but they always found a way back. But this, leading an army against Olympus? No, there had to be something he wasn't being told. He looked over to his counterpart Lupa. She could only stare at him. Lupa was never one for fun but Perseus was an exception. A man of outstanding power and an air of Confidence matched only by the Emperors themselves. His strength of character was what made people follow him but all this wrapped in a person of overwhelming humility. He never chased power but when it was thrust upon him he did not shirk his responsibility. And now he was the enemy? Impossible not her pup.

"Guardians!" The sound of the goddesses voice broke the pair from their states of shock.

"I asked you a question. Zeus, Poseidon and Hades want to train their children themselves. You both know the magnitude of the threat we face; we need power that can match him. This cannot leave either of your lips but both Nike and Bellona have already been lost, we must meet the challenge." Lupa was the first to speak up.

"Yes Lady Athena, the big 3 currently have 3 children each at this camp. The strongest among them is the demigod who spoke up, Zachary Waters."

"Excellent. Prepare them for flashtravel tomorrow morning."

"Yes my Lady."

"I understand that Perseus was dear to the both of you. The reality of it is he is an enemy now and must be treated as such." In unison they nodded and Athena flashed out of the camp.

That night Lupa, Chiron and all the Demigods were visited in their dreams. Lupa saw her old home in New Rome completely deserted except for a single man sitting on a log in front of a fire. As she approached the young man lifted his head and galaxy eyes met her own. Frozen Lupa couldn't move as her little pup rose walked towards her and to her surprise hugged her. She could feel a wetness on her neck and when he pulled away she saw it was his tears. Suddenly she could move once more and she saw him beckoning her to sit, she obliged.

"I still can't believe you all just upped and left to merge with Camp Half Blood." Percy

"Perseus explain, Athena says you've come for war, what happened?" Lupa asked

"What do you mean? You were there I was banished to tartarus for something I might do."

"What are you talking about? The Gods told both camps that you died fighting Gaea, a bit after it was decreed that your name must never be spoken. We thought you were in Elysium."

"Swear it."

"I swear on the river Styx that this is the first I've heard about you being banished."

"Well then let me show you." Perseus touched his head to hers as the memories flooded in from the day of the prophecy to the torture of tartarus to his campaigns for Chaos herself.

"We had no idea."

"Those bastards wiped everyone's memory of me, probably not the 7."

"The 7 would know your weakness and act as insurance."

"Interesting okay well what about the 7 where are they?" Lupa simply lowered her head.

"Of the original 7 only Jason and Annabeth remain, the others chose to fade centuries ago."

"Of course those two stayed. Lupa I don't want to fight these kids, I don't want to fight you or Chiron so please remain neutral. I know The Gods would never allow it but you can be safe from them. I can provide a safe passage for you and all the demigods who want it to the palace of Chaos until this is over so they don't have to fight. Please Lupa I'm begging you."

"Perseus many of these Demigods will fight you; they don't know the truth. However I will not."

"Thank you Lupa. I'll try to convince them. At noon tomorrow a portal will open in the main courtyard of the camp just jump through it." Rising perseus hugged his friend one last time and disappeared as her vision turned to black.

After a tearful dream reality reunion with Chiron the same offer was extended and to his delight Chiron accepted as well after seeing the truth. His next move would stretch his power thin but since it was the same message it should be okay. Percy appeared in every demigod's dream that night.

"You're probably wondering who this handsome, debonair, starry eyed, gun toting gentleman in front of you is. Now before you question my motive let me say I swear on the River Styx that everything I'm about to say is the truth. Okay now that we are on the same page let's talk. Well, not talk really more like I'll talk, give you an option and we move from there. I'm Percy Jackson, yes that one please contain your blood lust." Conjuring seats, Percy lit the sky as the story of his life began to play. Conjuring up some blue popcorn and coke offered it. There were certain parts that made Percy smile and others that made him go rigid. When it ended Percy dusted himself off and smiled.

"Yeah that's about it to be honest, I just want the Gods…...this might come as a shock but, I'm not some heartless beast. First I served the gods, then I got shipped off to tartarus again but this time the time dilation is worse every day up here was 10 down there so boom 100 years on earth 1000 years down there all the while being tortured by beings I defeated for the Gods in the first place. I then get rescued by Chaos and well you saw the rest. After my time with Chaos I learned that just because we grow up under something doesn't mean we have to like it. The Gods didn't, why should we? The gods don't listen to reason, they never change for the better, 4000 years and not a movement in the right direction. I swore it wouldn't continue. I'm coming for them. Nike attacked my friends and died. Bellona brought 200 automatons to my base and died. Imagine if that was you! Do you see a pattern developing? The Gods will literally throw all of you at me to fall and let's lie and say one of you manages to get close." Percy brought out both guns and put them together. Darkness and blue fire that seemed to suck all warmth out of the air pulsed from his arms and into the guns until he pulled the trigger. Black fire shot from the pistols and when the blast made contact with the mountain behind the demigod seemed to evaporate.

"That is what I can do while invading the minds of 1040 demigods. I don't want you all to suffer because of me. So listen...at noon a portal will open that can take all of you to somewhere you won't be hurt by me or threatened by the Gods. If any of you decide to stay…..I will fight. If any of you defend the Gods I will blast through you. Anyway think about it." As the vision of the demigods blurred Percy began to walk away.

"Don't make my mistake…..don't fight for gods who wouldn't fight for you." Every demigod fell into deep sleep while watching Percy walk away.

The next morning a giant portal appeared in the middle of the courtyard. Out of the 1040 demigods present at camp 240 demigods leapt through including both Guardians.

Demigods started pouring into the base as Percy watched with arms crossed. The children he was seeing couldn't have been older than 13.

"Someone looks satisfied." Clarisse said

"They're just kids Princess, I'm glad I extended the offer. 240 souls that aren't sent to the underworld for no reason." He answered

"I'm proud of you babe. You really have come into your own."

"Thank you Thank you yes i'm amazing."

"You two really refuse to get a room huh." Luke said as he walked up.

"Leave us alone." They answered in unison.

Chiron and Lupa entered the base last as Percy and Lupa embraced, Luke and Clarisse embraced in a tear filled reunion.

"Percy, what are your plans for us. I don't suppose this base has room for all these children." Chiron asked.

"I'll be sending you all to my mother Chaos home world but there is a proposition I want to make. Please have them exit into the courtyard " Percy said smiling

"Of course."

"Percy are you sure?" Clarisse asked

"Yeah Luke and I went through the logistics and we have a number we can manage." Luke simply nodded.

After the final demigod entered the courtyard Percy spread his wings and climbed into the sky and yelled.

"DEMIGODS." The courtyard stood at attention with all eyes on the dark angel above.

"The plan is simple, i'll be sending all of you to my mother's home world but before that I have a proposition for all of you." The demigods looked confused.

"Power in the hands of the incompetant can only lead to ruin. Some of you have a grudge, some of you want to fight against the reason your lives were so hard before you made it to camp. I have seen what allowing that pain to fester can do." Luke blushed and looked away.

"I can offer you that opportunity…...For those who elect to do so you will be trained by myself, Clarisse and Luke." The warriors waved with giant smiles.

"Lupa and Chiron have also agreed to stay and train those who elect to stay so you aren't completely thrust in the dark. So? Anyone up for it?"

Before Percy could finish there was shuffling within the ranks. 30 demigods came forward. Percy's huge smile turned into a laugh. As his wings lit with blue fire he descended like a meteor.

"I will make you the strongest fighting force the olympians have ever seen." A little while later ss the demigods who didn't want to fight made their way through the gate Perseus opened for them, Perseus turned to those who stayed with a devious smile

"Shall we begin?"


	10. Chapter 9

Annabeth was strapping and restrapping her knife to her belt lost in thought. They were currently in Michigan. The plan was simple and straightforward when Artemis described it: visit every large body of water in the U.S. before making their way to Alaska in order to ensure that the "weapon" did not pop up prior to their arrival. It took her about 24 hours to deduce that the weapon in question was the Ophiotaurus. If this war was to end sooner rather than later the enemy would seek that power first. She wasn't present when Percy revealed himself but from what she heard he was a demon now. The Percy she left because she knew he could never leave the earth behind. That useless Percy who always denied power. She was dragged out of her deep thoughts by Artemis breaking the surface of the Lake.

"Nothing again, the gulf of Mexico, Long Island Sound, the Mississippi river and now the Great Lakes all of them yield nothing." The goddess said.

"This is infuriating. We know we can find it in Alaska. Why are we wasting our time on this field trip?" Jason stated flatly

"Because babe the prophecy never stated when the Ophiotaurus would pop up if we can catch it, we save ourselves the trip." Annabeth answered.

"Fine, let's get some food and discuss where to go next."

The group made their way to a pub nearby. After getting their food their talks began.

"Artemis if we're going to fight against him we need to know what we're dealing with, what were they like." Jason question.

"I'll be blunt. He was strong. My father threw the Masterbolt at him and he caught it with minimal effort. That wasn't the worst part, Zoe broke it across her knee like it was a stick. Zoe my Zoe has joined him, she knows tactics, she knows our strengths. Also with him was the daughter of Ares, the son of Hermes, The son of Nemesis, and the daughter of Aphrodite. Those six each gave an air of confidence like they were masters in their own right. That isn't all, The shadows and fire seemed to bend to his will to point where they ignored Hestia and Hades." She finished.

Nodding Jason rose and asked the ladies to follow him. After finding a large enough field Jason began to disrobe.

"My sister you felt his power please tell Annabeth and I where rank compared to him." With that Jason relaxed and flexed his power building it up as lightning struck. Jason began to yell and the power rolled off him in waves of static. Giving one final bellow the two goddesses were blinded by the light. Jason stood in front of them in all in his might, eyes glowing with electricity and lightning running throughout his body. Looking at Annabeth, she got the message and followed suit. Charging her power as gray light engulfed her until she calmed down. They both exhaled deeply as their aura diminished completely.

Artemis looked a bit surprised. What the hell kind of training had these 2 been doing.

"If I have to be honest? Percy is at about a 10, the big 3 are at about an 11. Annabeth your power puts you at about a 7 you're about as strong as Apollo, Jason you are at about an 8, right below Ares, Athena and I who are at about a 9."

"Are you saying you are inferior to Perseus my lady?" Annabeth asked shocked. Artemis eyes blazed silver.

"Not entirely, We gods have something he doesn't. Our true forms."

"I thought they were just forms of energy?" Jason asked

"No. They are manifestations of who we are, the process of assuming them releasing so much power that it seems like energy. But in reality it is the equivalent of going super saiyan from that manga the mortals are always on about." The Goddess answered

"So what is the power boost like?"

"In our true forms we observe a 3 times multiplication that is why I am not inferior. So my 9 becomes 27 if necessary."

"Interesting…...Sister is it possible…..could Annabeth and I find a way to learn our true forms?" Jason asked. Annabeth was astonished. Jason had word for word said what she was thinking.

"There is a method and it is less dangerous considering that both of you have been made gods with domains rather than just immortal demigods. Both of you must train with me day in and day out to prepare your minds and the trigger is simple: experience great loss."

"Great loss? Why on earth-"

"We Gods are born devine. Whether we like or not there is a degree of separation between us and the world. You have to sever your ties, you have to lose that which makes you corporeal and transcend into pure energy." Annabeth could only stare at the goddess while Jason nodded like he understood.

"How would the two of you feel about starting now?" the goddess asked.

"What do you have in mind my Lady?"

"Let's start by meditating, feel the energy of the planet, focus on a specific thought and extend. You'll be met with a manifestation of yourself and it will offer you power we have to tap into that first." All 3 of the Gods entered a meditation pose and began. Artemis began to levitate as did Jason. As Annabeth focused she spread her senses and saw herself standing before a giant energy version of herself offering strength, Annabeth felt the power flow into her before any more could accumulate a giant pair of galaxy eyes appeared over her energy self, a single world was said.

"No."

Immediately Annabeth was blasted back and sent flying into a tree with such force that she cracked it. Jason stopped meditating and immediately ran to her aid.

"What the Hades happened."

"I'm not sure, I saw a large energy version of myself and then these eyes, They...they were like liquid galaxies." as soon as she said this Artemis went rigid and Jason noticed.

"The person who owned the eyes said no. I was sent back to earth and crashed into the tree."

"This is the worst possible outcome. It seems Percy isn't letting you attain a true form."

"Those eyes were Percy's?!"

"What do you mean he won't let her? And if he could stop anyone why not me?"

"I don't know how but he is blocking the accumulation of energy….as for the why…..It has to be personal."

"I'm fine, we have to focus on the mission. It's safe to say Alaska should be our next stop."

Perseus sat in the training room meditating, focused on training his thought projection and seeing just how far he could push it. Sending pieces of his consciousness drained him and making it a radius rather than a pinpoint drained him even more. It was by far one of the most difficult techniques Chaos taught him. That was when he felt that cold feeling again instantly he sent his consciousness towards it.

"Michigan…...Why Michigan there isn't anything-" and then he saw the Great Lakes.

"They must be checking for the Ophiotaurus in more notable bodies of water, Artemis hasn't lost a beat." That when he noticed, Jason and Annabeth flared their power and he watched with intrigue 500 years was all it took for them to completely overtake the lower ranks of the Olympians it was impressive. Then he heard what Artemis said about true forms. He could only laugh at their ignorance, but then they assumed their poses and Percy decided to play a little prank. When he saw Annabeth's training starting to progress he entered her mental scape and flared his power.

"No." He said and watched as she was blasted into a nearby tree. Smiling to himself Percy spread his consciousness towards the Canadian border.

"Ethan can you hear."

"Percy? Is that you? Seriously what can't you do?" He answered

Silena and Zoe looked at him with concern.

"It's Percy. He's fine just trying to relay some info." Both ladies nodded.

"The Olympian envoy will be in Alaska in 2 days, don't let them beat you there."

"Catch and retreat?"

"If you meet them there, fight for the ophiotaurus. If you catch it before them wait for them. I want to see where we compare at the moment with the higher tier of Olympian if that's okay with you?

" I will be totally honest with you Percy. It would be my genuine pleasure." He said with an almost evil smirk.

"Excellent. I'll try to bring you more updates as they come."

"Can't wait boss."

Percy's consciousness retreated back to his body where Luke was waiting.

"Why are you smiling so hard?" Luke asked

"Just a little satisfaction is all." He answered.

Chuckling Luke turned back to his best friend.

"Are you ready to whip these recruits into god slaying shape?"

"Send em in, let's get to work."

Percy had the recruits assemble in the training room. After sending a message to his mother a golden flash of light illuminated the room and a man appeared by his side with golden eyes and a long white beard. The man embraced Percy, Luke and Clarisse smiling brightly.

"Recruits! This is my elder brother Chronus." He paused and watched their horrified reactions.

"Wait, no, not that one." The demigods were visibly relaxed and Percy just chuckled.

"For those of you who don't know Chronus is the Primordial God of Time he can see and actively influence time to an obscene degree." In order to demonstrate his point Percy tossed an apple the God and its entire life span occurred in a second and then reversed.

"You're probably wondering what's going on, Olympus will be attacking this base in 2 days."

With that the demigods paled.

"The forces will be led by Ares and Apollo I'm not sure what they'll summon to attack us with but here is where Chronus comes in. My brother will cover the training room with time dilation magic. Every day out there will be a year here. I will push you to the brink for 2 years…..it will be hellish but I can promise that you'll have the power to get your vengeance." The demigods released a booming warcry.

"Excellent. First things first. Let me explain something. Your parentage means nothing here. Whatever powers you acquired I will train to precision but dont think parentage means rank. 2 days ago a child of Aphrodite killed Nike. I'm here to make warriors and with that I need a favor from all of you. You all know better than I do so pick your 3 best leaders and we can move from there. 20 minutes later 3 individuals came forward 2 girls and one boy.

"What are your names, Olympian parent and what weapon do you specialize in?"

"Wale Stone, Aphrodite, Sword sir."

"Sarah Miles, Hephaestus, Spear sir."

"Abi Sina, Demeter, Sword sir."

"Your fellow Demigods believe in you and so do I. So you guys are ready?" The night before Percy had taught them the Salute of his army a fist across the chest. Almost in unison the demigods adopted the salute.

**Hi guys, it's good to be back. I really like where this story is going and I hope you do too. If there's something not clear or if you just need to get something off your chest let me know. Please review I got the nicest one ever the other day I cranked out a whole chapter so keep 'em coming. Later**

**Peacoat**


	11. Chapter 10

"HE DID WHAT!?" Poseidon boomed. Athena winced under her uncle's rage.

" Chiron, Lupa and 240 demigods are gone. The remaining demigods reported seeing visions of a man who fits Perseus' description, the vision they saw were taken directly from his life. He made the same offer. To take them away from the war he plans to wage."

"Who did we lose exactly?" Hera asked

"Our counting reveals it was mostly children of Hephaestus, Hermes, and Aphrodite. With a few from the rest of the cabins except the big 3."

"So we have 800 demigods. We can't send them against that force not yet." Athena argued.

"Agreed." Zeus rose. " We lack the time to train and nourish their might as a result, Hephaestus you have 2 days, you and Athena will craft an army of automatons Hermes, Demeter, Dionysus and Hera will pour power into them to fortify them." The assigned Gods nodded in agreement.

"Poseidon, Hades and I will take our children and train them personally in our domain to ensure saturation. Ares. Apollo. I trust you have prepared for the offensive maneuver against those upstarts." Ares cracked his knuckles.

"The brat won't know what hit him."

On day one of training Perseus sat his 3 leaders down to explain his plan.

"So we have 2 years here, I want to take the first six months to train your divine powers, we will work on activation, prolonged use and increasing potency. The second six will be in actual combat. The 3rd six months will be in creativity, leadership and decision making. Final six months will be Luke, Clarisse and I putting you through hell and back in order to build up your stamina and ability to take a hit." When he concluded, he could see the demigods staring at him in fear but he couldn't help but chuckle a bit.

"Don't worry we have primal ambrosia on hand. Before you ask, think of it as the stuff normal ambrosia is made of just on steroids. Normal ambrosia is a watered down version of our stuff." All three demigods nodded before Perseus continued.

"I think it's vital for me to learn a bit about you guys as So, let's start with Sarah."

"Um hi, I'm Sarah daughter of Hephaestus but you knew that already." Percy noticed that she was fidgeting with wire and plastic while talking.

"I build things almost accidentally…..If I can focus I can make anything." As she finished a miniature sword fighter escaped her palm.

"But um we can be ourselves right?" Percy cocked his head as he started putting it together.

"Of course Sarah." Sarh turned her palms over and concentrated. In front of everyone her palms lit aflame, orange, red and yellow danced across her palms.

"A fire user, wow that's extremely rare." Percy said

" I can't really maintain it but- wait, you've seen this before?!"

"A long time ago a demigod I knew had the same ability…...I promise you're not a freak or a monster. Legend has it that everytime a Fire user is born a great challenge is on the horizon, they're good luck and you are our good luck charm."

Sarah smiled appreciatively at Perseus as the flames in her palms died.

"So who's next?" Wale rose his steadily

"I'm Wale, I'm a son of Aphrodite."

"Let me guess, when you talk people can't help but do what you say."

"How did you know?"

"Again one of your half siblings had that power, it's called Charmspeak….Lets try it out. Tell Sarah and Abi to raise their hands." Wale inhaled and spoke.

"Raise your hands." Before they knew what happened Abi and Sarah found themselves with their hands up.

"Excellent Wale, now try it on me."

"Percy, raise your hands." When nothing happened Percy laughed.

"This is what I meant. Our power is tied directly to our emotions, the more powerful the feeling the more potent our strength. The friend I mentioned watched her boyfriend die and with the strength of her feelings brought him back from the dead with her charmspeak. I don't see why I can't get you there."

"Yes sir!"

"Abi you're up."

"Hi i'm Abi but you can call me abs….I'm a Demeter kid so I mean the best I can do is boast a green thumb."

"I doubt that. Demeter is an Elder Goddess. I wonder." Percy held out his hand and a small knife appeared shocking the demigods. Stabbing it into the ground and removing the concrete, he grabbed one of her hands and put the other on the soil.

"Focus." As Abi closed her eyes she felt a rush of power as a sapling sprouted.

"See?" Abi marveled at what she did.

"I-"

"You seem to have a confidence issue, we'll fix that soon enough. You all represent what can be, I swear I will make all of you great. So let's begin. First thing is meditation. We'll clear your minds and work on activation." Percy walked into a nearby closet and returned with a training dummy.

"Wale you'll practice on this dummy it can respond to demigod powers. I want activation to be like a switch rather than a heater. No warm up just on. Lets go."

Percy was nice and all but if this kept up he would die was all Wale could think. Today was the final training session of the first 6 months and Percy insisted on a showcase. His training had started easy enough using training dummy as targets for offense and defense, the catch? No weapons, all powers. He could feel himself getting stronger everyday. First two dummies then four all the way up to controlling 50 dummies at a time. Then Perseus turned up their resistance and gave them sticks, that was when the bruising began but slowly he was getting it. The primal Ambrosia didn't hurt and every time he ate it all he could taste was his mother's jollof rice. This showcase had started pretty tame. 50 dummies made a circle around him and would come at him 4 at a time. Eventually he defeated them all, directing them to miss him and stab one another. He heard his fellow demigod cheering as the last 2 impaled one another on his command. The only person not cheering was Percy. As he leapt from the seets and onto the training room floor. As he walked towards Wale, every single training dummy repaired itself.

"I am so proud of you, but I think you can do a bit better don't you?" Turning on his heel away from Wale and towards the dummies, Percy raised his hand and the 50 dummies began to slam into one another until a giant dummy remained. It's eyes came alive with blue flame.

"Now then Wale lets see what you can do. The giant dummy lumbered toward him. No matter what order he gave the giant only hesitated for a second before continuing its attack. Wale was about ready to quit. As sweat gleaned on his forehead he found himself staring down The giant dummy. Percy had given him some advice.

"When you feel that pull in your gut when you use your power, don't play tug of war, lean into it. It is your divine side calling." Don't play tug of war lean into it. Wale exhaled as the giant training dummies charged. The familiar pain in his stomach bagan and this time he leaned into it. As he did he said a single word.

"Stop." Inertia was one hell of a force. Almost as if slamming into an invisible wall the giant halted movement immediately.

"Fall". The giant crumpled to the ground as Wale walked over to the giant, looked it in the eye and gave his final command.

"Implode." The giant began to crumple in on itself, slowly condensing into a neat ball. It must have been his imagination because in his reflection in the dummy he saw himself but with glowing pink eyes.

"What the-"

"That's how to do it." Percy yelled from his seat. Wale could only give a sheepish as he promptly passed out.

Abi was worried after seeing the heights power she saw her friend climb to, she doubted if-. NO. She wasn't worried, that was the old Abi, she had practiced so hard. She was trained by Percy himself. Her hand shaking wasn't from fear or anxiety, only one word matched her feeling right now. Anticipation.

"Clarisse, you see that twitching finger thing? I wonder where she picked that up." Luke said with a chuckle. Clarisse smiled and stole a glance at her boyfriend whose fingers were twitching the exact same way. The gate of the training room opened and 50 training dummies poured out charging towards her. Abi was ready. As she rose her hands vines erupted from the ground twisting around her. With an unparalleled grace the vines responded to her movements flailing like octopus arms around Abi. The first dummy was impaled. A pattern that continued until each and every attacking dummy had a gaping hole through the chest.

"Now that's a powerhouse." Clarisse commented

"That's elder Goddess Power, is what that is." Luke answered

"She isn't done yet."

Just like with Wale, the broken pieces coming together to form a giant dummy.

"BRING IT!" Abi yelled. Abi then did something that surprised everyone present. Stabbing her hand into the ground and yanking a giant bush of vines standing at least 20 feet tall. Then it happened, Abi's eyes glowed green as she began punching. Vines left the bunch at inhuman speeds stabbing into the giant. The vines responding to her will as she punched, another vine stabbed the body of the giant. When the giant was properly stabbed Abi clenched both fists and thrust them apart, ripping it to pieces. The cheering was deafening as abi staggered a bit and felt herself steady with Percy's help.

"Excellent work, Nature lady."

Last up was Sarah. Percy knew that vocalizing this wouldn't help in the growth of Wale and Abi but thinking it was safe: Sarah had potential to be the strongest demigod he had ever encountered. The raw power she exuded reminded him when he and Jason had worked together. From the beginning the nature of her ability made her special but her dedication, her creativity were weapons all their own. That was why he pushed her harder than the other two. A good example would be now instead of the 50 he sent her 100 but it would mean nothing, another example would be a bit more surprising but that was for when she pulled the hat off. As the 100 dummies encircled her, Sarah just watched them as she took a deep breath and extended her palm

"I can do this, I can do this, I can do this." A torrent of blue flame extended from her hand and blasted a row of dummies back.

"Blue flame!?" Luke exclaimed

"Percy, what the hell kind of training did you put her through?"

"You ain't seen shit yet." Percy answered

Sarah was a monster, blasting torrent after torrent with her hands and feet until there was nothing but pools of liquid metal. Naturally the goo swirled up and gathered until 2 giants stood before her. Sarah simply smiled as fire exploded from her feet lifting her into the air. Luke and Clarisse looked dumbfounded as Sarah looked over to Percy and pointed at her hat. When Percy nodded the visible joy and laughter was hard to ignore. Removing her hat and parting her braids, Sarah revealed a Tattoo that resembled an eye with wings extending from center. The audience looked visibly confused but Percy seemed to sit up in anticipation. Sarah drew in a deep breath, paused for a second, leaned her head forward and faster than any could see a small airstream launched at the first giant until it exploded in blue flame with enough force to crack the wall. The second giant received a similar fate. Slowly the fire at her feet reduced as Sarah began to descend. When her feet touched the ground Sarah was swallowed in a hug from Wale and Abi, the rest of the demigods following suit.

"I can't believe you finally got it down!" Wale exclaimed

"Yeah all those forehead burns seem like they're finally worth it." Abi said.

"Percy, what was that." Luke asked stunned

"200 years ago I read a story about a god who could superheat certain particles and push it forward causing explosions….I thought Sarah could do the same. Using her forehead as a focal point Sarah builds up heat so intense it's invisible. She uses hot air to push it forward until it makes contact with something."

"You taught her how to explode stuff with her mind."

"Essentially."

"But what about the blue flame?"

"When they were showing me their powers, I could sense restraint. At first I thought because it's fire she was just trying to be careful but in reality her flame burns naturally blue."

"You really made some warriors out of these kids."

"You know the best part?" Clarisse and Luke shook their heads

"They still have a year and a half to go."

**Hi guys Peacoat here, I am really happy the questions and reviews are pouring in soooooooo I blitz wrote this next chapter and was eager for you guys to see it. Please read and review and if you have any questions I'm a bored guy I can talk all day. Later **

**Peacoat**


	12. Chapter 11

Speeding toward a large glacier in a speedboat that Silena had well…..appropriated, Zoe could smell the grass and dirt in the wind. She could feel the presence that was coming, the wind itself parted for their princess.

"Artemis."

"What?" Ethan looked up immediately

"About 20 minutes south she's with 2 others and they feel like…...Jason Grace and Annabeth Chase." Annabeth's name caught Silena's attention.

"Zoe, what's our ETA to Mendenhall Glacier?" Silena asked

"I'd say 3 minutes, I can feel the Ophiotaurus under about 10 feet of ice. Below that seems to be a carving out within the glacier almost like a cavern." She answered.

"When we arrive, we capture the Ophiotaurus and both of you leave Annabeth to me." Silena said.

"Artemis is mine." Zoe answered

"Man I wish I had a grudge to exact a bit of vengeance on."

"No you don't." The girls said simultaneously.

"Artemis committed a horrible atrocity towards me and she will answer for her crimes."

"Annabeth broke Percy's heart to the point in which it took me 3 years to fix it."

Artemis could feel her. The meeting she was dreading the most. The person she let down.

"Zoe."

"Sister?"

"Zoe is already there, most likely with her companions." Artemis said

"So we fight them to take it back obviously." Annabeth answered

"Of course. When we get there you will both leave Zoe to me."

"Yes my lady." They answered.

Punching the ice, Silena could see her goal, the ophiotaurus blinked at her and she blinked back.

Slowly the pool of water surrounding the ophiotaurus began to rise as Zoe lifted her hand. Using her other hand she controlled the ice from around the glacier to tighten and harden into a pool where Zoe released the water and ophiotaurus into.

"Dope." Ethan said. A shadow passed over the trio as the sleigh of Artemis came to a halt. Artemis, Jason and Annabeth jumped out and approached, stopping 10 feet in front of their opponents.

"You guys are super late." Silena said.

"We wanted to be thorough." Jason answered

"So, I feel like you can either turn around and get back into the….is that a sleigh?" Silena had to stifle a laugh at Ethans comment.

"Or you can lose a fight on top of a glacier."

"Give up the Ophiotaurus and surrender yourself to Olym-" Before Annabeth could finish Artemis brushed past her, Zoe did the same as two warriors met in the middle.

Zoe's power threatened to burst from her control as her anger built. Rage. Betrayal. Anguish. All because of what Ouranos told her. Today she would have her vengeance. Artemis opened her mouth to speak but was met with a fist from from Zoe that sent her flying off into the distance, immediately chasing her prey leaving the other four behind.

"There's your answer." Ethan and Silena replied as they burst forward to meet their opponents.

Percy couldn't believe the progress that had been made in just 2 years. The demigods were a well oiled fighting unit 30 warriors who trusted one another and whose teamwork was their strongest asset. Suddenly he felt 2 arms come around and hug him from behind.

"Look at you watching your kids like a proud father." Clarisse said

" They're amazing, I know I said I would make them strong but this is ridiculous. Especially their Captains, those 3 working together could do just about anything."

"Maybe it's time." Clarisse said.

"I think so." Percy walked into the training room and all movement stopped. Sarah, Abi and Wale rushed towards him and bowed

"My lord." Percy smirked and chopped each of them in the head in rapid succession.

"What did I tell you about the my lord stuff"

"You definitely told us not to do it." Wale said while rubbing his head. Rolling his eyes Percy Asked them to sit.

" I am so proud of each and everyone one of you. No trainer has as much to be proud of as I do. You have all exceeded every expectation. You will from now on be known as the Jaegers, my hunters. When this war is over, I have a certain proposition for all of you." The back of Percy's neck began to tingle, instantly his consciousness was there. About 100 feet in front of the barrier around the base was 2 Gods: Apollo and what looked like a slimmer more muscular Ares with longer hair instead of the usual buzz cut. Behind them were about 2000 golden Roman legionaries with golden shields, gladii and pulsing white eyes.

"Perseus face me!" The Ares imposter shouted.

Retreating back into his body. Percy smirked.

"We have company. Ares and Apollo have arrived." The Demigods quickly rose and ran to prepare for battle afterwards assembling in the training room. Percy, Luke and Clarisse stared at their captains.

"Well? What's the plan?" Luke asked. Sarah, Wale and Abi just stared until the realization dawned upon them.

"Wait, you want us to decide?" Abi asked.

"Hell yeah why else would we train you? This is your first test as leaders." Clarisse laughed

"You are the best of the best now tell us the plan." Percy finished. Wale and Sarah immediately looked at Abi.

"Before you even argue Abs let's make something clear." Wale began "I'm def the best with a weapon, when it comes to powers Sarah can't be beat, but if it is about strategy? You're literally a genius, the best of us so please what do you want us to do? I know you already have a plan up there." Wale finished. Sarah was behind him nodding furiously. Abi looked stunned but clenched her fist and smiled brightly.

"Okay here's the plan."

Ten minutes laters the group exited the base. With Percy in the middle, Luke on the left and Clarisse on the right, 30 demigods behind them, all 30 demigods excited to finally fight. Their armor was beautiful. Dark grey metal with black trim done in a fusion of ancient spartans and modern camo. Add into that a black shield and silver sword.

"Apollo, Ares good to see you! How was the trip up here? You didn't get lost did you?"

"I am not Ares I am Mars you filthy traitor." Mars answered.

"Riveting." Clarisse answered "Mars, Ares either way we're beating you into next millennia."

"Perseus. Your very existence was fated to bring about the end of Olympus. Your banishment was valid."

"It was also fated to maybe destroy Olympus when I was attacking it. But I guess you needed him back then huh." Luke answered

"Foolish mortal this will be your resting place. And the demigods you led to their death will be given no mercy for their treachery."Mars asserted.

"Oh. You think I'm fighting you?" Percy asked "No. No. No. No. I'm not fighting you." The demigods began beating their swords against their shield and chanting in ancient Greek:

"Eímaste thánatos: we are death. O thánatos érchetai gia séna: Death is coming for you. Erchómaste gia esás: We are coming for you. Tha péseis edó: You will fall here." As the chanting continued, the demigods parted and three captains came forward. Mirroring the armor of the demigods, their armor had white trim instead of black.

"These three are fighting you." Percy finished. Mars smirked.

"You should know the rules by now Jackson. An immortal cannot fight a demigod unless challenged unless you plan on hiding behind them?" Mars laughed. Percy could only laugh.

"Sarah? Could you please challenge your uncle?" Percy asked. Sarah removed her helmet and placed it on the ground. Bowed to Percy and took a deep breath. Less than a second later, Mars was blown back by an explosion of blue fire. Shocked Mars looked up to see the demigods staring at him. The demigod who removed her helmet spoke.

"That enough of a challenge for you?"

**Hey guy's thank you for being so supportive, honestly it means alot. If you have any criticisms review i'll take em into consideration. Any questions i'll answer em. This story is ending soon but continues in 2 more stories and a prequel. I can't wait to share it all with you. Please review, Love you guys,**

**Peacoat.**


	13. Chapter 12

Their battle was fierce, arrow after arrow collided in the brisk Alaskan air. Zoe was a hunter possessed, dodging and flipping through the air all while notching three or even four arrows at a time. Her adversary was just as skilled, intercepting arrows with her own all the while launching counterattacks. Artemis was losing patience: notching two arrows, she sent one and quickly sent the other. Zoe intercepted the first but as the second came towards her, she didn't have time to notch another arrow. Quicker than possible, Zoe reached out and grabbed the second arrow out of the air, twisted and sent it back towards the goddess. The speed with which the titans fought was maddening but soon both warriors were out of arrows, Zoe, however, was nowhere near finished.

"YOU WILL DIE HERE!" Zoe yelled as she held out her hands. Dual hunting knives materialized in her palms, 2 feet long, wickedly sharp and glowing with eerie white light. Artemis followed suit and materialized her silver hunting knives. Faster than thought, the two warriors charged one another. Sparks flew as knife met knife in a flurry of aggression. Artemis was in her element swiping and swinging but this was different: every edge she gained was quickly snatched away. Artemis stabbed at Zoe's stomach but met nothing as Zoe leapt into the air and brought both of her blades in a downward arc, Artemis barely had time to raise her weapons in defense of herself. The strike caused Artemis to stagger back.

"What's wrong goddess? You think I didn't notice? The distinct lack of hunters supporting you? You disbanded them didn't you? Did you tell them why? Where are they?" Zoe questioned. Artemis yelled and sped forward bringing both blades in a sideswipe at her former lieutenant, Zoe simply raised both of her knives to either side and blocked each blade. Without breaking eye contact Zoe leaned forward.

"How. Many. Of. Them. How many of them found you the way I did. How many came to you to live a life of freedom not knowing you played a hand in causing their trauma. You filthy, insufferable, bitch." Zoe asked. Artemis broke eye contact and kicked Zoe in the chest with enough force to send her crashing into a nearby ice formation. Catching her breath, Artemis turned to check on her companions before a sound like crashing ice got her attention. The ice formation exploded under the pressure of Zoe's rage.

"Try again." Zoe charged the tired goddess with unending vigor. Slashing, stabbing, Zoe was a monster in human form tossing up a knife distracting the goddess and landing a viscous elbow to the face of the goddess, ichor exploded from her nose as she was sent flying.

No she doesn't get to rest. Zoe thought as she chased down her body kicking it into the air and in one smooth motion leaping into the air and bringing both fists down upon the back of Artemis sending her plummeting to the ground. Artemis struggled to get to her feet. Millions of thoughts went through her mind, the one at the forefront was pain.

"You can't beat me like this. You lack the power your hunters give you, the worship they laude upon your name is no longer there to fuel you." Zoe sat in front of the battered goddess.

"Enter your true form. I want you at your best when I end your meager, exploitative existence." Artemis looked up in rage. Silver light erupted from the goddess cratering the glacier and steaming the air. Zoe could feel it. The air became heavy with the presence of a fully unleashed immortal. Stepping out of the crater was Artemis in all her glory: The signs of their battle were gone, her usual auburn hair was twice as long and startling silver. Her usual hunting uniform was replaced by silver bodysuit with silver plate armor done in the style of greek hoplites. Scenes of the hunt were engraved into it. As far as Zoe was concerned each scene was a slap in the face. Artemis said nothing but faster than thought, Zoe was met with a punch to the stomach that lifted her off the ground, as she fell, a kick found her chest and sent her flying back only coming to a stop by stabbing her knife in the ground to halt her momentum.

Breathing heavily and spitting out ichor, Zoe stared at her former goddess.

"The day Hercules visited my home he did more than break my heart. He raped me on the coast and left me to die. The worst part? You were there." Artemis stopped cold in her tracks.

" Ouranos told me a century after you put me in the sky. I raised hell until you were summoned to deal with me and how did you do it? By sending me to Tartarus." Zoe rose steadily.

"You were so alone. You wanted a lieutenant so bad, that you watched that pig do what he did to me, a maiden, the one you swore to protect and be a guardian of. Then you came to pick up the pieces…...It will not stand, when this is over you will not stand."

"PERSEUS." Instantly Percy's consciousness invaded her mind.

"Zoe what's going-" Percy saw what she saw

"I see. Do what you will." Zoe's black eyes turned into blue orbs, golden light exploded from her person blinding the goddess. When the light died down, Artemis was shocked by what she saw: White armor adorned her body in the style of ancient greek archers. In her black hair was a golden crown adorned with jewels. The light seemed to bend to her will. Her former lieutenant gave of an aura that could have crushed the olympians without their true forms.

"What is this."

"Perseus made me promise that when the time came I would destroy you with everything I have. This is everything I have, this is my anger, my anguish, my rage. And only your death will sate me. Come goddess. Come and face your end."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The plan as Abi described it was simple and straightforward. Luke and Clarisse would attack and contain Apollo, Percy would lead the Jaegers against the 2000 metal spartans and Wale, Sarah and Abi would take on Mars. Percy liked the idea immediately; it gave his kids the chance they needed to properly shine. Percy spread his wings and took to the sky he had an ingenious idea based loosely upon the movie 300. Drawing his Katana Entropy, Percy had the demigods form a line: 14 in front 13 behind. Entropy began to smoke as the blade ignited into black flame. Swinging 5 times Percy carved the battlefield into the shape of a funnel, black fire lining the edges, forcing the golden spartans to move in one direction: towards the demigods. Effectively destroying any chance of his recruits being overtaken. Sheathing Entropy, Percy launched to the rear of the golden army and decided he would meet the demigods in the middle. Drawing Infinity and Eternity, Percy sent a burst of black fire each time he pulled the trigger. The demigods were a well oiled machine switching, stabbing and shielding one another. Percy couldn't help but be impressed. Soon enough only 200 golden spartans remained and Percy decided the funnel was no longer needed. Teamwork was great but what about individual combat? Entering the minds of the 27 Jaegers, Percy had but one message.

"200 remain. Break rank and kill them all." The demigods released a vicious war cry and charged the spartans hacking away at the robotic army like they were made of wet tissue. Soon all the foes were scrap metal. In the middle of congratulating his troops, Percy got the familiar neck tingle and sent his mind there instantly. It was Zoe, she looked beaten up which confused him until he saw what she was staring at.

"I see. Do what you must." With that he retreated back and heard a blood curdling scream from a voice that sounded too familiar. Spreading his wings, Percy burst towards the scream. When he arrived what he saw chilled him to the bone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sarah was having the fight of her life. Abi's plan of attack was amazing.

"Wale you'll get in close and fight him sword on sword. From what Percy told us he doesn't have any long range attacks, so get personal with that war god. Sarah you'll be right up there with Wale using your spear however, if he starts getting into a rhythm, blast him with some fire. I'll provide support with the plants and focus on holding him down so the two of you can get a solid hit in."

"Let's do it." Sarah said cracking her neck.

"God killing yay." Wale said cracking his knuckles

The three demigods waited for Mars to rise.

"You miserable, traitorous wastes of divine blood. You will suffer the cold embrace of death for your crim-."

"Oh shut the hell up." All three said in unison. Sarah and Wale charged the god as Mars drew his own weapons: two giant blood red xiphos. Bringing the swords down in a downward strike, Mars was surprised to see his strike had been blocked by the runts. Working in tandem, Sarah and Wale pushed the weapons up and struck at the god, each hoping to draw his attention away from the other. Sarah went for a sideswipe at the gods rib while Wale went for an overhead swipe. Both were blocked by the war god. Mars returned the offense by swiping at Wale who gritted his teeth as the blow made contact, fully blocking it. The war god then tried swiping at Sarah, but Mars couldn't move his arm. Sarah saw what had halted it: vines were holding the arm of Mars. Not missing a beat, Sarah stabbed at the war gods head. Mars barely had time to jerk his head to the left. Not allowing this chance to go to waste, Wale kicked the backend of Sarah's spear forcing it left and across the cheek of Mars.

"Filthy mortals, how dare you strike a god."

"Were you not just swinging at us?" Wale asked the god "Was he not just swinging at us?" Wale asked Sarah.

Mars charged forward with renewed vigor, bringing both of his swords in a diagonal slash towards the pair of Demigods. Before he could make contact however, Wale yelled:

"Weaken your swing!" Mars could feel the loss of power in his strike as it clashed against Wale's own weapon. Looking the god in the eye, Wale pushed off his blades and spun revealing Sarah who had taken a deep breath and blasted the war god with an explosion of blue fire. Mars was sent flying digging a trench with his body as he was blasted back. Struggling to rise, Mars' eyes were inferno's of hate and rage.

"Fine, you mortals wish to fight your better? I will answer in kind." The gods' weapons vanished, Mars put both hands behind his back as a red portal opened to his left. Faster than either could blink a sword blasted from the portal slicing the cheek of both demigods and as their blood dripped, Mars spoke.

"Pýles tou Ári. The Gates of Mars. All those who wage war enter my domain, in order to leave whether it be dead or alive the spirit of their weapon is left behind. I can materialize it from my domain and blast it forth. Your lives are forfeit traitors."

Before another sword could be blasted from the portal a giant wall of vine rose between the demigods and Mars. Two more vines wrapped around the two demigods and yanked them back towards Abi. When they landed Abi erected another wall of vine.

"So turns out he has long range attacks." Abi said

"You think?" Sarah asked

"I can follow them. I saw it coming, I just couldn't move. I'm running on empty here." said Wale

"I still have plenty of juice." Sarah said.

"Same here." Abi replied "I think I have a plan."

"Let's hear it, nature lady."

Mars tore through the vines in front of him and when he finally caught sight of his target the brats had arranged themselves in a weird way. The fire one was in front, followed by the vine girl and then the boy. It didn't matter. Two portals opened on either side of him and launched spears at the demigods. Instead of the sound of impalement Mars was met with violent blue explosions.

"What the-." Dumb luck. Paying closer attention this time Mars launched 2 more swords. The same effect occurred but this time Mars saw it all.

"Wale can see but can't react. I can't see but my reaction time is perfect. Sarah has lots of fire power left. So Wale will use charmspeak on me to set my vine spears in the right directions, Sarah you heat up the air so as soon as the vine spears are launched they catch on fire, the ensuing explosion should knock the weapons back."

"Yes ma'am." Wale said

"I trust your judgement." Sarah said.

All three demigods stood before Mars, smiling. This did nothing but anger the god. Opening 20 portals Mars blasted them with successive weapons. The demigods reflected each and every one. They even began to go on the offensive, sending such a barrage of flaming projectiles at the god that it was all he could do to block them in time with his own. Rage filled Mars, releasing a yell of pure power Mars grabbed a spear from one of the portals and opened two vertical portals in front of him and connected them. Dropping the spear into the first portal and watching it enter and exit. As the spear went between portals it began picking up more and more speed. When it appeared to Mars to just be a line he opened a third portal and sent it at the three demigods. His aim was true catching the vine demigod in the abdomen right through her armor. Abi released a cry of pure pain and before she could fall into Wale's arms, her soul was gone. Sarah blasted over as fast as she could. Both demigods were by her side, Wale was speaking as fast as he could telling her she would be okay. Unknown to the demigods Mars had walked right up to them and raised a spear to finish the job. Before he could, a hand grabbed him by the throat and slammed him into the ground causing a crater to form in the earth. It was Percy.

" Right here, right now, you will die Ares" Red portals opened all around Percy but he was faster, using eternity, he shot each and every one of the portals before anything could come through.

Wale was looking at his comrade with tears in his eyes. He had no idea what to do but Sarah grabbed him and looked him in the eye.

"Do you remember the story Percy told us on the first day of training? You have to dig down deep, Wale please, bring our sister home." Wale took a shaky breath exhale and pulled the spear from the abdomen of his fallen sister, as he began speaking his entire body was engulfed in a pink flame.

"Abi, please come back to life, you cannot die now we made promises to one another and we swore that we wouldn't die until we reached our goals. The world is counting on us. WAKE UP." Wale poured every ounce of emotion he had within him into those last two words. At first he thought nothing was going to happen but then Abi's eyes flickered open glowing green. As she stood, green energy began to leak off Abi's body sealing her wound, Wale and Sarah engulfed her in a bear hug. Abi could only stare at Wale.

"You brought me back didn't you, I was gone but you saved me."

"You can pay me back later, we still have a god to kill."

Percy had only felt rage this deep, once before, materializing a knife he stabbed Mars's hand into the ground. Still holding the war gods neck Percy shoved eternity into the mouth of Mars. Darkness and blue fire began building up upon his arms, just as he was about to fire he felt three hands to touch his back. What he saw astounded him: Wale was cloaked in a pink fire the entirety of his armor was stripped off leaving only the jumpsuit underneath, Sarah had had a similar experience with her armor except the fire that covered her was a dark blue, the final and most surprising person he saw was Abi, he could have sworn he had felt her soul leave this place but here she was in front of him. Armor gone and clocked in an eerie green light.

"We aren't done with him yet." the three demigods said in unison.

Hey guys I got really excited and had to crank to this out to you. As always read and review, any questions just ask


	14. AN2

So the reviews have been driving this story forward and I am super grateful. That being said gimme 2 more review on the previous chapter and I'll post the video now like right now I just want to know what you guys think or maybe some suggestions, also I want to start shouting out the reviewers which I will start at the beginning of the next chapter. I really want to interact with you guys. Soooooooo let's do it. Later,

Peacoat.


	15. Chapter 13

When Zoe, the most level headed of the trio, didn't wait to fight, Ethan knew this was personal. Instantly an idea was hatched.

"Silena! Zoe mentioned an underground cavern. Maybe we can separate these losers and let Zoe get reacquainted." Silena smiled as she raised her fist and slammed it into the ice. Cracks appeared instantly as the ground they were standing on began to give way. Thinking quickly, Jason grabbed Annabeth by the waist as he began to levitate, avoiding falling into the hole that had just opened up at their feet.

" They are trying to separate us from Lady Artemis." Annabeth said

"She can handle one single hunter. I think the best course of action for now is to ensure that neither of these traitors escape." Jason answered. Slowly descending into the cavern, Jason released Annabeth and came face- to-face with Ethan and Silena. Faster than either could see, Silena activated her necro armor, sped forward, grabbed Annabeth and slammed her into a wall. Leaping to assist his girlfriend, Jason was blocked by a kick in the chest.

"Nope, you're fighting me blondie." Ethan said as he removed his cloak revealing the kevlar beneath it. Jason eyed him warily, drawing his imperial gold gladius.

"Fine, you're out of your league." Jason said as he charged. Swinging his blade he was shocked as his attack passed harmlessly through Ethan.

"Disappointing." Ethan said as he faked a yawn. "We were told you were a special war target." Ethan reached his arm out and struck Jason in the shoulder not enough to wound him but Jason noticed something: he couldn't move his arm.

" I am the leader of the assassins of Chaos. We strike hard and we strike fast. You're probably wondering about your arm, you're probably wondering why it can't move. Your nerves, that strike blocked them, your brain can no longer communicate with that arm." In a rage, Jason struck at the assassin with his good arm. The god was angered even more when his strike phased through his opponent again.

"You don't really learn do you?" Ethan said before landing a flurry of strikes on Jason's left leg. Jason went down to one knee, losing his ability to feel in his leg. Jason felt helpless he couldn't do anything against this monster. Refusing to quit Jason threw his blade at Ethan who sidestepped easily, grabbed the hilt and stabbed the blade into the ground. Ethan was suddenly upon him striking the remaining leg and arm of the god in front of him. The final strike was to Jason's sternum causing him to cough up blood before being flung into the icy wall behind him.

"Do not mistake you still drawing breath as weakness on my part. Percy specifically asked that you and the girl not be killed." Ethan said as he walked back to his cloak. " I don't know what he sees in you." Ethan finished. A cry of pain echoed in the cavern.

" That's probably your girlfriend I should probably go remind Silena about the whole no killing you both thing."

Jason was angry. After the years of training. After finally becoming a god here he was on his back unable to move, alive because a filthy traitor wished it to be so. This would not stand. This COULD NOT STAND. Closing his eyes Jason focused. He suddenly felt it, pure power coursing through his veins. Ethan felt all his hair stand up as he dodged to the left. Where his neck had been a second earlier was now a lightning covered gladius. Ethan took the chance to look over his attacker; Jason stood in front of him with lightning and light blue aura radiating off him.

"You filtered lightning through your nervous system to kickstart your nerves once again. Clever, but what's more interesting is something you probably don't even know." Ethan drew a small knife from its sheath at his waist. As he held the blade darkness pulsed up from the hilt, faster than Jason could follow, Ethan sped towards the god and sliced right above his head. Instantly Jason could feel the power leaving him until the energy to stand was much more than he had left. Ethan stood above Jason with a disappointed look on his face.

"We know all about what Artemis taught you in Michigan and for your information that is not a true form. What you did was force your essence to break through the cosmic barrier and steal some of the cosmic energy left over from when Chaos was creating the universe. You are no better than a thief. You would've had a chance if you were facing anyone else but as Chaos's assassin I can see everything. That includes the influx of cosmic energy to your body, which I severed." Ethan walked over to his cloak and put it back around him.

"Maybe Percy doesn't want you dead because you aren't worth the effort." Those were the last words that Jason heard before he passed out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Silena refused to waste any effort on the goddess before her. After grabbing her away from Jason's side and slamming her into the icy wall, Silena allowed the goddess to stand up and catch her breath. Immediately Annabeth drew her knife and stood in a defensive position.

" 600 years and you can still only fight with a knife? I'm disappointed." Silena walked forward. As Annabeth slashed at her, Silena simply dodged to the left and landed a vicious punch to her cheek sending her to the ground.

" Get up Athena spawn. I have questions that require answers."

"Go to Tartarus." Annabeth answered. Standing the goddess up, Silena landed another punch this time to the stomach that made Annabeth double over in pain. Silena picked the goddess up and threw her into the icy wall with enough force to crater it. As Annabeth hit the ground, Silena grabbed her arm and held it out.

"You feel like talking yet?"

"Bite me."

Shrugging, Silena brought her fist down upon the arm breaking it entirely. Annabeth released a cry of pain that could be heard for miles.

"Percy loved you. He dove into Tartarus for you. He declined immortality for you. So why? Why did you break his heart?"

"He was a means to an end. Immortality was always the goal. When I got that, there wasn't a point." Annabeth choked out.

"So did you ever really love him?"

"Children of Athena rarely get recognized, if riding his coattail was what it took I didn't care." Silena grabbed the goddesses other arm and broke it. Another cry of pain escaped.

"I TOLD YOU WHAT YOU WANTED."

" I didn't care." Squatting down, Silena grabbed the hair of the goddess and pulled up to force her to make eye contact.

"Far down in Elysium, I felt a heartbreak. I would have picked up on it if you didn't love Percy. The emotions would be unequal but I couldn't. There are only 2 possibilities. Either you're lying and you did love him or Percy loved you so much that it cancelled out your lack of love. As The rider of Chaos and Daughter of Erebus I can abide by neither." Silena said before driving the head of the goddess into the ground effectively knocking her out. Seconds later Ethan walked into her cave.

"She still alive?" Ethan asked

" Fractured jaw, broken ribs, both arms broken, fractured skull and a mild concussion. She'll live. What about Jason."

"Extensive nervous system damage and depleted energy tank courtesy of a severed cosmic line. He'll be out for 2 days minimum. Did you get the answers?"

"Yes I did. They weren't satisfying. But look at us. Following orders and shit I'm proud of us."

"Right?! I definitely thought you were going to kill her." Ethan laughed. Silena chuckled as she approached her companion.

"Should we go check on Zoe now?"

"Yeah, she could use the emotional support or at the very least an audience."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Artemis can only stare at the being in front of her. What used to be her huntress was now a warrior of frightening presence. Zoe held her hand up and beckoned for the goddess to attack. Artemis snarled and pushed off the ground with such force that a crater formed as she sped towards her former Lieutenant. Cocking her fist back Artemis aimed for a straight punch to the nose but her confidence quickly vanished as Zoe simply sidestepped the attack, lifting her knee into the gut of the goddess. Spinning on her heel, Zoe crashed her elbow into the cheek of the goddess and sent her flying into a nearby ice formation. Exhaling deeply, Zoe jumped into the sky aiming to bring her fist down upon the goddess but was met with disappointment as Artemis simply rolled out of the way. Jumping to her feet, Artemis adopted her stance. Zoe, mirroring the action, adopted a stance of her own. Surging forward, Zoe stepped into the goddesses guard, their faces close enough for Artemis to see the pulsating blue of her pupils. Before the goddess could react Zoe held both of her arms and slammed her head into the goddess's nose. Staggering back Artemis's hand instinctively went to her nose. Met with warmth and liquid Artemis knew that something had been broken. Rage quickly filled her bones as she charged her former comrade once again, aiming for a kick with enough strength to take the head off a regular mortal. Zoe disappointed her expectations by catching the foot and using it as a means to slam the body of the goddess into the ice repeatedly before throwing her back onto the ground.

"For all those millennia I trusted you. I thought you were the greatest fighter that Olympus had to offer and the only thing that I've learned since exchanging blows with you is that you fight like shit." Zoe snarled. Artemis rose, anger and hatred flowed off her in waves. Zoe stood unaffected as Artemis charged. Shaking her head, Zoe dodged the blow meant for her temple countering with a flat kick that sent Artemis skidding back.

"I remember thinking that among the Olympians you stood out as a pillar of absolute good. I could not have been more wrong. Come now goddess this can't be all you have." Zoe wanted more? Fine. Artemis would give her more. Artemis smiled as a beam of pure moonlight descended from the sky in front of her. Sticking her hand in, Artemis retrieved a bow that seemed to glow with silver energy, the handgrip made of celestial bronze and the string seemed to be made of pure moonlight. Zoe smiled. The sun began to shine brighter and brighter until the goddess was blinded by the light. As it dissipated, Artemis saw Zoe holding what looked to be a briefcase made entirely out of light. Artemis shook her confusion as she pulled back on the bowstring, a silver arrow appeared and as she held the string the silver light in the arrow began to glow, vibrating and humming with pure power. Zoe stood unfazed. Finally, Artemis released the arrow with a grunt. Zoe's arm was a blur as she caught the arrow out of the air and looked at Artemis in a manner that screamed of condescension.

"And just what the fu-" An explosion with the force of an atomic bomb went off with Zoe hand being the epicenter. Artemis finally had time to catch her breath but her relief was short lived. Zoe walked out of the silver explosion with her hand mutilated and scrapes all over her body.

"Clever bitch." Artemis could only stare in fear as light pulsed around Zoe and when it finally retreated, Zoe looked as if nothing had happened. Zoe laid the briefcase down on the air as if it refused to touch the filthy ground. As she opened it Artemis felt a weight of pressure as the sky brightened. Inside was an insanely beautiful golden hunters rifle. When her hand touched the weapon power exploded forth threatening to flatten her.

"This can't be real." Artemis thought. "It doesn't make any sense."

Before Artemis could blink her left leg exploded in pain. When she looked down she was met with a sizzling hole through her thigh. Before she could react her other thigh experienced another explosion of pain. Then both her shoulders. Then the palms of her hands. Then the soles of her feet. Artemis cried out in anguish. She tried to stand but found her strength waning, it was all she could do to remain upright on her knees. Then she felt it. The pressure was all encompassing. Zoe stood in front of her. She tried to flash away but found herself trapped by the pressure. The energy she needed refused to gather. She wanted to be anywhere but here. With her brother, her mother or even her father. Tears streamed down her face as fear closed around her heart suffocating her.

"Don't look so sad." Zoe said "Allow me to introduce you. This is Ra, named after the Egyptian god of Light. It shoots super heated particles of light. When Percy saw it he just had to have his own guns. You know how boys are. It was a gift from my mother, the Primordial Goddess of Day, Hemera. And my symbol of power."

"YOU LIE. THE PRIMORDIALS HAVE FADED."

"Yes, that's what we want you to think. In reality all of them are still well and kicking. The best part?" Zoe pointed to her two companions. A million thoughts flowed through Artemis's mind.

"The boy's mother is Nyx, Primordial of the Night. The girl's father is Erebus, Primordial of darkness and he just adores her, Clarisse is the Daughter of Tartarus, Primordial of the pit. Luke is the Son of Chronus, Primordial god of Time no surprise there and Percy? Well he's stronger than all of us combined."

"Please."

"Please? The great goddess Artemis stares death in the face and says "please"? I'm disgusted." Raising Ra to the forehead of the goddess, Zoe pulled the trigger. Artemis's body began to crumble into dust as she whispered one final sentence. With that she faded. Zoe eyed the dust as she returned Ra to its briefcase and watched it shine brightly and vanish. Exhaling, Zoe returned to her mortal form as she was tackled in a hug from Ethan and Silena.

"We are so proud of you." Ethan said.

"Facing your abuser like that ugh it was so badass." Tears built up in Zoe's eyes as the pair helped her to her feet.

"Thank you both so much." Ethan and Silena just nodded.

"Okay." Zoe said "Let's get back to base."

**I Hope you guys enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Also special shout out to ****HoO Storys****, ****chimera629****, ****Falconfighter1427****, ****someonefamous99, Tom and a bunch of guests I honestly just sit and write everytime I get a review also we've had very dope convo. So as always read review and ask as many questions as you want, I'm quarantined I got nothing else to do. Later,**

**Peacoat.**


	16. Chapter 14

"This is such a let down." Luke said as he slashed through another barrage of flaming arrows. Apollo would be, for all intents and purposes, a punching bag if Luke and Clarisse fought together so they decided only one of them was necessary. Deciding who would fight an Olympian could only be fairly decided in one manner: Rock, Paper, Scissors. Luke would never admit that he slowed Clarisse down so he could see what she was about to throw out. Not wanting to ruin her students' plan, Clarisse used a nearby stump as a seat while she played audience. None of this made Luke feel any better. Apollo was just so…..slow.

" Bastard demigod, I will wipe that smirk off your face if it's the last thing I do." Apollo yelled.

"You haven't landed a hit yet." Luke said in a matter of fact tone.

Growling, Apollo charged Luke once more, swinging his sword that seemed to burn off light. Sighing, Luke simply sidestepped the slash and backflipped away ensuring that one of his feet caught Apollo in the chin. Luke heard the voice of Percy loud and clear in his memories as he continued slashing through arrows.

"Apollo can't die yet, he is the only thing leaving this battle alive. He will serve as a testimony." Sighing, Luke kept up the evasion tactics staying away but close enough to prevent the sun god from assisting elsewhere. Huffing indignantly, a cruel smile played upon the lips of Apollo.

" Running away, just like you did from your mother." At the mention of his mother Luke's eyes slowly began to glow an angry shade of gold.

" After Hades cursed my oracle I scoured far and wide looking for a mortal with a spirit strong enough to bear that curse. Stumbling into Connecticut I found your mother who was already pregnant with you. I told her about the position in dreams and visions and shortly after you were born, she had no choice but to attempt to become the new oracle." Golden flames began to dance in Luke's hair. Apollo smirked, launching volley after volley but before they could make contact, they turned to ash before the warrior.

"The best part is, Hermes didn't mind if I took her for a little spin. A woman of such spirit should never go to waste" Apollo said with an evil grin. As the god notched another arrow, he focused his sights on his target but right before his eyes Luke vanished. When he reappeared, he was right in front of Apollo. His hand jetted forward and grabbed the god by the throat slamming him into the nearest rock formation. The rock that Apollo had been slammed into slowly began to erode, the nearby trees began to grow and then die, the grass all around the feet of Luke began to grow taller and taller until it withered away.

"You filthy excuse for a sun god." Apollo tried slapping his opponent in the face with his bow but the bow began to age until it turned to dust on Luke's head.

"Your life is forfeit Apollo. The lives of all the Olympians are forfeit. All of you are the same; you stick yourselves into the lives of mortals who don't know any better, you ruin it for your own joy and satisfaction and then you leave. The mortals become nothing more than husks, empty shells because of what you and your family did to them." Apollo could only stare into the golden fire that was the eyes of Luke, while clawing at the arm and hand that held his neck.

"You think you are so different from all of them, that your domains make you special or maybe that your ability to look forward in time makes you special. You think the fact that you are a god of many things makes you special among the Olympians. Let me clear it up for you, when we planned to attack Olympus, they were minor gods that were more of an issue than you were. You are nothing. Everything you are you stole. You stole the sun from Helios. You stole music from Hermes. And you even managed to steal the gift of prophecy. Among the Olympians, you are the smallest." Fear gripped the heart of Apollo. The last time he was this afraid, he was facing his father. But that was different; he knew that his father would never destroy him. But this being in front of him was not his father; his life meant nothing to the creature that held his neck. Clarisse sat still watching the exchange all go down, careful not to interrupt Luke when he was talking but coiled and prepared to stop him if he would go too far. Suddenly, the wind picked up and died down almost immediately. Clarisse knew exactly what had just happened and from Luke's evil grin she knew that he knew as well.

" Well, I guess there is one major difference between you and your sister." Apollo looked at his enemy with bewilderment, Luke stared at the god before pointing up towards the moon or more accurately where the moon should have been. Realization dawned upon the god as his eyes met Luke's once more.

" That's right Apollo the major difference between you and Artemis is that you're still alive" Apollo erupted in an explosion of fire sending Luke skidding back, his feet digging trenches into the dirt. Rising into the air, tears streaming down his face Apollo yelled at the top of his voice.

"I WILL KILL ALL OF YOU TRAITOROUS UPSTARTS. I WILL REND THE EARTH, ERASING ANY SIGN OF YOUR PRESENCE AND SALT THE EARTH WIT-" before Apollo could finish Luke was behind him, grabbing his head and forcing him 20 feet into the earth.

"No, you won't." Luke said as he stood over the god. " You will however be taking this." Luke opened his palm, as a ball of golden energy began to gather, slamming it into the back of the god. Luke watched as the god begin to fluctuate between the images of an old man, a baby, a child, an adolescent and a young man. Apollo began to rise, looking at his hands in horror.

" What?! What did you do to me?!" Apollo whispered.

" I disrupted your personal time, from this day forward you will fluctuate between all the ages of a regular mortal." Luke grabbed the god by the front of his armor, lifting him out of the hole they were in.

"And now I'm sending you back to your daddy." Luke said as he covered the god in golden light and threw him in the general direction of Olympus. Dusting his hands, Luke spun on his heel and came face-to-face with Clarisse.

" Are you okay?" She asked. Luke sighed as the energy around him dissipated, his eyes and hair returning back to normal. Putting both hands behind his head, Luke smiled at his comrade.

" All he did was make me hate Olympus more." Clarisse smiled back as both fell into line walking towards their leader, eager to see what he was up to.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Percy was ecstatic to see that his kids were all right and from the looks of it, packing more power than ever.

"We aren't done with him yet." the three demigods said in unison. Percy squinted as he looked over all three of his kids, snapping as rings of black fire appeared around Mars holding him down. Percy opened his palm once again as another knife materialized into it. Setting the knife against the palm of Mars, Percy stepped into it, effectively pinning the god down there. Mars yelled profanities as he struggled to flash away, the black fire holding him in place.

"As much as I can appreciate the three of you insisting upon beating the shit out of a good for nothing war god, my answer has to be no."

" Wait, what, why?" Abi asked confused.

" Because you literally just died. Like 10 seconds ago you weren't just knocked out. You were dead."

"I get that, seriously, I do but she's all better now. Look at us on fire and everything." Sarah said Percy forgot that he was still talking to fourteen year olds; they just happened to look 16.

"Boss you taught us to always finish the mission but our comrades come first. Our comrade is fine, I worked the charmspeak, time to finish the mission." Wale said.

"I also taught you that all of that goes out of the window if I have to come through and chokeslam a deity because he impaled one of you. Besides, I still think you can take him.

"I'd love to see those prissy little demibit-. ARRRRRRGHHHHHH" Before Mars could finish, Percy fired eternity into the gods kneecap.

"Like I was saying I can literally see your energy falling, you'd tire eventually…...All of you did amazing. You pissed him off worse than I did and beat the shit out of him. Let me cleanup, okay?" None of the demigods were eager to argue with Percy, he had made an excellent point.

" I guess." Wale said as he kicked the dirt, his pink fire slowly subsiding. The same was true for Abi and Sarah. As the fire subsided, each demigod struggled to stay on their feet. Looking at their dejected faces, Percy couldn't help but roll his eyes and groan internally.

"Fine. You can watch. Just wait a sec." Percy said as his eyes glowed with all of the stars of the universe. Suddenly, pieces of scrap from the 2000 Spartans began to levitate over to where the demigods were, quickly creating a set of bleachers. Snapping his fingers, the bleachers were filled with his 27 Demigods who looked very confused. Continuing, Percy motioned for the children to sit in the bleachers with their comrades as he snapped his fingers once more. Each demigod received a pouch of nectar and a popcorn bag full of primal ambrosia. Finally, Percy raised both arms as a giant barrier was erected between himself and the demigods. The barrier encompassed himself, Mars, as well as a portion of land, about the size of a football field, before turning invisible. Dusting his hands, Percy looked over his work approvingly before kicking Mars to the far side of the field.

"Pay very close attention kids." Percy said as he cracked his knuckles and neck. " This is how you kill a god."

**Yoooooooo new chapter fresh for you guys and I hope you like it. Shout out to ****XxThe-Crest-Of-AnubisxX and **

**I really appreciate you guys. As always read and review ask questions it'll be fun. Later,**

**Peacoat.**


	17. Chapter 15

Mars was furious. Furious was the wrong word, Mars was livid. Here he was staring at some pissy little former demigod. The former demigod who had humiliated him in California. The former demigod who mouthed off to him in front of his legion. The one who dared to curse him and his family as he plummeted to Tartarus. Percy Jackson. Percy Jackson. Percy Jackson. It was always Percy Jackson. Mars didn't care what this ant did or what power he displayed or the feats he accomplished. Mars Ultor did not feel fear. War did not feel fear. Conquest did not feel fear. Rage shook the body of the god to the core. Power coursed through the body of Mars as his vision tunneled, focusing upon the source of his ire. With every step he took, the very ground shattered. The pressure that the god was emitting flattened rocks as he passed them, the grass was crushed by his aura. The armor that the god was wearing seemed to burn away. Mars stopped roughly 100 feet in front of Percy. The sky began to darken as Mars exploded in a plume of red and black energy. The demigods quickly turned away trying to avoid being vaporized but as the first decided to look, they discovered they could look upon the god through the barrier Percy had erected. Percy's eyes widened as out of the smoke a being stood still. Mars emerged from the smoke in all his glory. Blood red armor adorned every inch of the god. From helmet to toe, spikes and scenes of carnage decorated the armor. Spears being broken, swords clashing, guns being fired, army's advancing and soldiers dying. These scenes seemed to be moving in real time across the armor of the god. Mars began to approach. Stopping just 3 feet in front of his adversary, Mars looked upon Percy.

"Perseus Jackson." The voice of the god sounded like armies clashing. "In the old days before any war we would boast before we fought." Percy nodded at the god.

"I am Mars Ultor. I am the violence of war incarnate. You know of Athena. She is the goddess of martial skill. She is the best laid plan being the key to victory. She is wisdom applied and training realized. But you know better than that. You, who fought through 2 wars, know better. War is glorious. Terrifying. Chaotic and Unpredictable." With every word the gods armor shone brighter. "War is overwhelming and maddening. Formations break, plans go awry and armies are rarely even. War arrives and strategy means nothing. That is who I am. I am the firstborn of Zeus, King of the gods. I am the one who directed the armies of Greece and Rome and created empires that are worshipped to this day. I am the foremost god of Rome. I am the god of peoples whose religion is conquest. The invocation of my name sways battles. I struck first against the Giants when they invaded. I gave man the sword, the spear, the shield and the bow. All weapons are mine. I am Mars Ultor. I am war." When he finished, Mars shone with the light of a god before his worshipers. Percy marveled at the site before him. The true form of a higher god wasn't something that was seen everyday but it didn't matter, nothing that Mars said mattered, he would die here today.

"I am Perseus Jackson. I recovered the bolt of your father. I found and retrieved the Golden Fleece. I lifted the weight of the sky and survived the Labyrinth. I slayed your grandfather and defended Olympus. I recovered the legion's eagle, I defeated Polybotes and was chosen to be Praetor. I sailed to the ancient lands and defeated twin giants. I walked the broken landscape of Tartarus and survived. I trudged through the house of Nyx and survived. I saw Tartarus kill two titans and survived." With every sentence, Percy grew as black flame began to encase his body, falling away to reveal armor in a style similar to the Jaegers. Scenes of all that Percy had mentioned began to etch themselves into the armor. "I walked out of Tartarus and faced the Giants and killed them again. I faced 1000 years of torture and came out stronger. I went through grueling training and survived. I put down evil empires on countless planets. I ended thousands of wars in thousands of solar systems. I am the Son of Chaos herself." A galaxy appeared over the head of the warrior as he spoke. " I am the Prince of the Universe. I am heir to all my mother has wrought. That is who I am." Percy said as he grew to meet the gods height of 10 feet. Mars nodded as he stepped back 20 paces and put both arms behind his back. Percy drew his sword Entropy and ignited it in black flame. The warriors charged and the force of their collision sent shockwaves around the world.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

On Olympus

Zeus was shaking with rage. Not too long ago he had felt it. The story the wind told. The darkening of the moon. His daughter, Artemis, had faded. Sending a blast of lightning into the sky the Olympian council quickly flashed in.

"Artemis has faded." Zeus said with a dejected look in his eye.

"How in Tartarus." Dionysus said.

"She perished in Alaska, I can't even tell who did it. Athena, what chance do we really have if they can kill her?"

"Artemis benefitted from having her own group of mortals worship her. When she lost that, her power diminished greatly. Honestly, in terms of power she no longer followed you and your brothers. Ares and I are tied and then it would be her. I have a plan to bolster our forces but it might rub you the wrong way."

"You might have to-." Before the goddess could finish, the roof of the throne room imploded as a shining figure crashed through the roof. Thinking it was an enemy, the gods readied their weapons.

"Please help me." Apollo said as he rose. As he said those words all the Olympians felt it. Hera rose immediately, her form flickering into that of juno.

"Mars."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Clarisse saw what looked like bleachers and was instantly suspicious. She and Luke sprinted forward just in time to see the two titans clash.

"What the hell is going on," Luke asked the demigods.

"Percy is fighting an Olympian in their true form." Wale answered. Luke looked at Clarisse and grabbed the Nectar out of Wale's hand and turned back time to when it was full.

"Lets watch then." Luke said as he took a seat. Clarisse shrugged and took her seat to watch her boyfriend fight.

Spears and swords came hurtling towards Percy at the speed of sound, every blade that approached him was sliced in half as Percy flew through the air. Using both hands, Mars opened more and more portals, firing more and more weapons at his enemy. Percy dodged and sliced, his movements becoming more and more fluid. Mars was becoming more and more frustrated as Percy destroyed every weapon that was sent his way. Yelling in defiance, Mars put both his hands together and a sphere of portals opened around Percy trapping him. Percy lifted an eyebrow at the god, as weapons fired from 360 degrees. An explosion rang out signaling that the attack had met its mark. Chuckling to himself Mars felt victorious.

"What's so funny war god." Percy asked as he remained aloft in the same position he was in. Smirking, Percy began to walk on air as if it was a staircase. Slowly descending towards the god, Percy swung the still flaming Entropy.

" Come on Mars, let's skip the theatrics. You and I both know you want to slug it sword on sword. Come on bring it out, I've heard all about your symbol of power."

Mars eyes seethed with rage.

"Fine, since you are in such a rush to die let's end this." A red portal opened in front of the god. A red hilt rose slowly out of it. When Mars made contact with the hilt, power exploded with enough force to make Percy blink. If this was the power Mars held, then how the hell did he beat him all the centuries ago? This didn't make any sense. Mars was much stronger than he had previously assumed. Pulling the sword out of the portal, Percy got a good look at it. A 4 foot long xiphos that was pure black.

"Finally. This is my full power Perseus. Let us begin." Mars rushed forward in a burst of frightening speed. Sword met sword in a clash that shook the earth.

"You don't get it Perseus. I always have to hold back. Jupiter always makes me pull my punches. Always be careful not to break something, not to break someone. I rejoice that I finally have an opponent I can go all out against." Mars slashed at Percy with enough force to send his arm up. The earth cracked as their blades swung. Nodding, Percy slashed at Mars who blocked the blade with little trouble. The warriors crossed blades once again and this time they stalemated, Mars leaned in.

"Do you see Perseus, the force of my swings changed the earth and I don't need to light it on fire to do so." The warriors clashed bladed once more. Swiping, slashing, parrying. The spectators could hardly follow the speed of the exchange.

"You know what I think Perseus? I think you lied a bit when you boasted. I think I can break that pretty little katana of yours if I swing hard enough." Mars said "Let's test it out shall we?" Mars swung with all his might in a downward slash. Dread filled Mars as he felt his blade stop, but not against a sword. Mars shook as the thing holding the blade was Percy's index finger. Mars could only blink as the thoughts began to fill his immortal mind.

"His finger. I would have understood if he dodged or even blocked but what kind of lunatic bets on a finger."

"Mars. You are powerful. Much more so than you are given credit for but there are 2 things you should know." Percy said as he pushed Mars' blade aside. Percy began walking forward as Mars took steps back.

"It wasn't your blade that shattered the earth." Percy said as he approached the shaking god, raising his blade. "It was mine." Percy shot past the god with speed that was impossible to fathom. Mars had no idea what had occurred until half his blade clattered to the ground. The fire in Mars' eye died revealing dilated blood red pupils.

"Impossible." the god whispered.

"The second thing is; I know all too well what it means to have to hold back. Come Mars, let's finish this." Mars felt an emotion he had never felt before. Not when he fought his father over his interference in Troy and not when he fought the giants in the first giant war. This wasn't fear. It was pure terror. Mars could not let this creature live. Mars grabbed the half piece of his sword from the ground and flew into the air, pouring his energy into it. Cracks appeared in both halves of the blade until it exploded between the hands of the god. Red energy began building in the hands of Mars.

"Fine Perseus I agree. LET US END THIS." Putting both hands forward, a huge blast of red energy was released blasting at his opponent. Percy raised his sword, the black fire focused on the point until a black blast of energy was released from his blade. Red met black in a clash of power that cracked the barrier. Jutting his arm forward, Percy's blast quickly overtook that of Mars, engulfing the god and blasting a hole through the barrier. Mars fell from the sky in a heap. Snapping, Percy took the barrier down and sheathed Entropy. Wale, Sarah and Abi were about to rush towards him until Luke held them back. Putting a finger to his mouth, Luke motioned for them to be quiet as Clarisse approached her boyfriend.

"Ah, Clarisse, I see you found yourself a young man worthy of you."

"Yeah."

"Are you happy?"

"Yes. Yes I am."

" Good, good."

"Perseus, may I speak with you alone please."

"Sure thing, Mars." Percy looked up at Clarisse as she walked away.

"Tell me why." Having been met with silence, Mars coughed.

"Come on now we both know I'm not going to make it. I hated you with every fiber of my being, but I never took you for the traitorous type."

"Mars, I never asked to be a demigod. I especially never asked to be a child of the big 3. But when your dad lost his bolt, I retrieved it. The golden fleece, I found it. I went on quest after quest. I killed monster after monster. I won two wars for you and your family. Not because I love you. Not because it was for family. It was my duty. It was the right thing to do and if I didn't, well, who would. That's why I'm here. That is why I'm waging war on your family now. Yes, you betrayed me, yes you threw me away because of something I might do and that was unforgivable. But after the first 200 years with Chaos, I lost all desire for revenge. I served someone who loved me and I did anything for her because she would do anything for me. I'm here because she asked me to clean away the plague of your family from her world. A task I've done a thousand times on a thousand different worlds. So as much as you may think it's personal, it isn't for the most part. Except Poseidon. I'm killing him myself."

"Duty…I see. Well, I can't argue with that. Come let me tell you something." Percy's eyes went wide as Mars whispered in his ear.

"I see…..Thank you Mars." Mars nodded as the steam continued to come off his body.

"Please….Take care of Clarisse. I know I have no right but please."

"I will." The body of Mars crumbled and faded away, signifying the death of the god. Percy sighed and turned around as he was tackled by his kids.

"PEEEEEERRRRRCY." The Jaegers yelled as 30 demigods piled onto him.

"You did so good!"

"Omg you're such a badass."

" You killed an Olympian and didn't even break a sweat."

"The way you blasted energy from your sword?"

"Please teach me."

The swarm of comments made Percy smile, soon Percy was pulled from the pile as Clarisse kissed him. Just like the first time, Percy's legs turned legs turned to jelly. Luke hugged Percy as the trio walked back towards base, 30 demigods running around them ready to celebrate.

**Hello readers, So this is the next chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. I didn't shout anyone else out this time because fanfic says I have 31 reviews but everytime I check I only see 27. If anyone knows what is going on please let me know. For now send your reviews as private messages and I will definitely shout you out. The next chapter will be the last of what I'm calling the Ophiotaurus race arc. Next will be the _ Arc I'll let y'all decide based on what happens next chapter. As always Read and Review. Later,**

**Peacoat.**


	18. Chapter 16

12 hours later - 4am

Pizza and soda for 30 semi-divine teenagers wasn't the issue. The issue was waiting for them to fall asleep. Abi was the last one to knockout around 3 in the morning. Luke, Clarisse and Percy sat at a table, as Percy waved his hand and conjured a bottle of whiskey and three glasses. Silence reigned as Percy poured a drink for each of them.

" Mars and Artemis down, 11 more to go." Percy said.

"I'll drink to that." Clarisse said.

"Same." Luke said. Taking another sip, Luke looked at Clarisse. "You okay? Clarisse."

"Why wouldn't I be." Clarisse asked, genuinely confused.

" Your boyfriend just killed your father."

"And what a father he was, the guy literally killed for fun. Mars was much more tolerable and even then Tartarus was a much better father. What about you? Any day now Hermes is going to die, you feeling any kind of way?" Clarisse asked as she took another sip.

"I led a rebellion against the ass hats. I have no problem taking them down." Silence reigned once again.

"What would you guys think if I took the Jaegers with us back home?"

"Like with us back to Chaos's home, home?" Luke asked.

"Well, yeah. I mean I know I have all of you but, all of you have your own legions. I think the Jaegers would be a nice small strike force."

" I think it's a great idea." Luke said.

"Same they love you, you love them. Have you asked your mother?"

"She already agreed. I just have to figure out how to ask them."

"Figure out how to ask who what?" Silena said, as she, Ethan and Zoe walked in, the ophiotaurus floating in a bubble of water behind them.

"YOU'RE HOME! Luke said as he bounded up towards Silena. Percy looked confused.

"How the hell didn't I feel you guys get past the barrier?" Percy said as he and Ethan high fived.

"We wanted to surprise you so we asked Ethan to erase our presence. But it appears you've been busy." Zoe said.

"Can we actually talk about that because it felt like 10% of your power was unleashed. And why are there 27…..they feel like demigods and 3 I want to say minor gods." Ethan asked.

"Percy killed Mars. Mind you this was after he offered the demigods a chance to get away. About 240 accepted. Then he offered to train them to fight against Olympus and 30 of them came forward. Then he trained them for 2 years in two days. The three 'minor gods' you felt are the captains, basically the leaders of Percy's 30 kids. Now he's thinking about taking them back with him when we're done here." Clarisse said. Ethan, Zoe and Silena whistled.

"Damn. So you finally have your own legion."

"That's if they agree. Also I have some info." Percy said as he waved his hand conjuring another bottle and 3 more glasses.

"First things first though." Percy rose from his seat and approached the ophiotaurus. Brown eyes met galaxies.

"I could never kill you Bessie, you know that. " Percy reached his hand through the water as it spread away from him. As Percy patted the ophiotaurus on its head, Bessie licked his face with familiarity. Percy waved his hand as a portal opened sending the ophiotaurus to the palace of Chaos.

"You sent it home?"

"Yeah." All 5 of his comrades looked at Percy. Feeling their eyes upon him Percy looked up.

"What?"

"What was the point then?"

"To scare them shitless. I don't need the advantage, let's make this a little fun." 2 minutes went by before all 5 warriors erupted in laughter. Zoe poured another drink and drank it in one gulp.

"With all of you here I have to tell you something Artemis told me." Laughter died down immediately. Taking a shaky breath, Zoe looked at her comrades.

"Thalia is alive. That's all she said. I don't know where she is." All of the warriors looked shocked. They knew the story. They knew of the year Percy had spent looking for his best friend. They knew about him scouring Tartarus. The trips to the underworld and him scouring every inch of the globe for her. The only one who didn't look surprised was Percy.

"I know. Mars told me. I was waiting for you to get back before I shared. He also told me why I couldn't find her. He told me where she was."

"Perseus, where is she?" Zoe asked.

"Ogygia. You and I are going to rescue her."

**Welp sorry to end it with a cliffhanger but that's the end of this arc. I'm not starting a new book, just a continuation after a quick break. I hope you guys enjoy it, seriously, the reviews keep me going. Speaking of reviews I can see them now soooooooo shoutout to: ****Arraia****, ****DaMonkey0706****, ****Falconfighter1427****, ****and ****XxThe-Crest-Of-AnubisxX****. I appreciate you guys. As always read and review and send me some ideas for this next arc like who the Officers should be paired with. Later,**

**Peacoat.**


	19. Chapter 17

Poseidon looked around and saw a kingdom in ruin. His undersea throne was broken into pieces, the royal chamber was blown apart and even here 100 mile under the sea black flames ripped through the buildings. The mermen soldiers were corpses, sliced and burned, swords bent and broken, shields ripped asunder. Poseidon couldn't fathom what happened. Then he heard something that sent a shiver through his spine; the wailing of Triton. Poseidon sped towards the sound of his son and what he met stopped him cold. Triton had been split in half but was still alive. His conch was shattered, his sword impaled his lower half. Standing above his son was a tall black figure.

"Father, please." Triton managed to choke out. At that the figure turned to see Poseidon, Sea green eyes met black and stars. Poseidon tried to gather energy, tried to explode into his true form but he couldn't move. With a swipe of his arm the figure removed the head of the son of Poseidon and threw it at him. His son's ichor splattered across his face. The figure then raised his arms and it felt like the entirety of Atlantis was shaking. Instantly Poseidon flattened against the ground as the city began to rise, when the movement finally stopped he managed to raise his head. What he saw terrified him his family was crucified; Zeus, Hades, Demeter, and Hera where the sky should have been was inky blackness. The figure snapped and stars exploded to life, lighting up the night sky. The figure snapped once more and a black throne alive with supernovas emerged from the earth. The figure went to sit on the throne as soon as he made contact Power exploded forth. Poseidon knew he was in the presence of his superior. The figure snapped once more and 6 stars descended to form his crown. The figure then spread his wings and looked upon Poseidon with disdain.

"Sea God." The figure said. His voice sounded like the explosion of a planet. Then Posiedon heard another voice.

"I can save you from this. Just join me." Instantly everything went black and Poseidon awoke with a yell. His wife awoke with him. She had never seen her husband like this. He was visibly sweating underwater. Poseidon was taking deep breaths trying to calm himself down this couldn't be. Gods do not dream. They don't have nightmares. And what was that voice. What the Tartarus was going on. Before Poseidon could question it all he felt his brother calling a meeting. Standing quickly Poseidon flashed away to Olympus and was one of the first to arrive. The thrones of Artemis and Ares were visibly darker and notably empty. Apollo was still in physical agony being unable to control his form. Zeus spoke up first, no formalities, no greetings, his sky blue eyes were red and puffy from mourning.

"That Bastard has killed my children. My firstborn son, My huntress daughter have been taken because of a grudge. I no longer care about repercussions. I want fire and lightning to blast through his body. I want him shackled and tortured. I want to hold his heart in my hand and crush it with the force of a million lightning bolts." Zeus' tone was devoid of emotion but Poseidon could sense it; a deep all encompassing sadness.

"Athena, how is the demigods training coming."

"Without Chiron or Lupa the progress is slowing. I think-"

"Double your efforts. You and Hermes will go in person and whip them into shape and run them into the night. Hades will raise former heroes to oversee the process."

"Yes father." Athena looked down.

"I am placing a no go order on anywhere north of Vermont. I will go and marshal allies elsewhere. Poseidon please begin training your mermen for on the ground combat. You and I will weave magic to transform them into land dwellers." Poseidon could only nod. Tragedy always turned his brother into a true leader but to bring his men to the surface, suffice to say this was a bit new.

"Who are you going to rally brother?" All eyes turned to the voice.

"Hestia. Who I gather does not matter, what matters is stopping this scourge on our planet." Zeus answered.

"There are limits brother, we can't bring back evil in order to quell an insurrection. To defeat this rise against us we can't bring forth other evil." Silence reigned as Zeus hung his head. Slowly low thunder began to rumble. Zeus lifted his head as lightning filled his eyes. Instantly Hestia was bound in Lightning. Struggle as she may she could not break the hold. Her brother had gotten stronger.

"You dare advocate patience when 2 of my children are gone. You have none! You wouldn't understand the pain of their loss." Zeus snapped and Hestia was flashed to a cell in the lower halls of Olympus. She knew what this was. Zeus in all his pride and arrogance would destroy the world before he relinquished it peacefully. His "allies" were more of a problem than anything. Family. The hearth. The good of the humans and the planet they had never been stronger than when Perseus returned to the planet. It was an impossible decision. Her family or the earth. Her family or the good of her domain. 5 minutes had passed before she decided.

"Perseus." She whispered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarah could have sworn someone was her name when she woke up, then she focused.

"Yo, Sarah, you awake yet?"

"Percy."

"Yeah I'm in your head. Wake up the Jaegers and assemble in the training hall in 20 minutes. I have an important announcement."

"Yessir."

The Jaegers were up in a matter of minutes. Teeths brushed, showers taken. Dressed in athletic training wear, 30 demigods arrived in the training room and were met with their leaders and 3 new figures.

"Jaegers! You all have fought with me. As far as I'm concerned we are family now. So I think it's time you met the rest of my family. This Is Silena, daughter of Erebus. Primordial God of darkness." Silena smiled and took a bow.

"This is Ethan, son of Nyx. The primordial goddess of Night." Ethan waved a hand in salutation.

"Lastly, This is Zoe, Daughter of Hemera. The Primordial Goddess of Light." Zoe smiled at the children assembled.

"Welp let's get right down to it. Zoe, Silena and Zoe were finding the Ophiotaurus while we were working but they've been briefed on what happened, while there they took out Nike and Artemis." The Jaegers look at the trio in awe.

"Woah there. They did all the heavy lifting." Ethan said quickly. "I was just there for the ride. Silena killed Nike and Zoe ended Artemis."

"This brings us to our next mission." The Jaegers sat forward in anticipation.

"I have to go rescue my best friend. Thalia Grace." At that name many of the demigods froze.

"Uh are you sure she's still soft on you Percy?" Wale asked

"Yeah. She's legendary, A hunter and loyal soldier of Olympus who was killed in battle while protecting the Hunt." Abi chimed.

"Is that what they told you?" Percy said as he raised an eyebrow.

"Thalia was imprisoned on an island because she led a revolt against Artemis. Zeus wouldn't kill such a powerful child of his especially if he needed the insurance. So he trapped her on Ogygia."

"Calypso's Island Ogygia?" A demigod asked

"Yeah I'm going to get her and Zoe will be accompanying me, leaving Clarrise, Ethan, Luke and Silena here to watch all of you."

"Why can't we come with you?" Sarah asked.

"Because I want to be in and out. Before I go I'll add some things to the base to make it more fun for some 16 year olds."

"What did you have in mind?"

"Well I think-". Before Percy could finish he felt it that tiny shock on the back of his neck. Raising his hand, Percy sent his conscience over to the source. Olympus. This wasn't new. But wait not the throne room this was a dungeon. A jail cell. Who. Then he saw. Hestia was bound in chains. What on earth.

"Hestia."

"You came."

"Of course I came, you called. Why have you been imprisoned?"

"I didn't like the route Zeus was taking to defeat your cause. When I spoke up about it Zeus bound me with lightning."

"I thought you were the strongest Olympian. Why can't you break out."

"Zeus has gotten stronger. I don't know what method he used but he was never this powerful before."

"I see. Well this cannot stand. The only Good olympian has no business being in chains."

"Does that mean?"

"Yes I'll send some of my family to rescue you."

" Wait Perseus Zeus is powerful and Olympus is on high alert. It should be you."

"No can do. Your brother hid my friend from me for far too long. No need to fear I don't care how strong Zeus is, they'll be fine. Don't underestimate my family." With that Percy returned to his body.

"Where did you go." Clarisse asked.

"Olympus. We have a change of plans. Hestia has been imprisoned and I cannot allow that to stand."

"I smell a mission coming on." Silena said.

"Hestia told me that Zeus is stronger than ever so I need 2 of you to head to Olypus and bust out the Goddess of the Hearth. Ethan and Clarisse?" Percy asked.

"Count me out. If I step foot on Olympus, I'll destroy it." Ethan said.

"Same here." Luke said, raising his hand.

"Okay so I guess Clarisse and Silena?"

"Sure I'm down for some good old fashion feminine bonding." Clarisse said.

"I'll make sure she doesn't break the mountain boss." Silena answered.

"That's that then. Zoe and I are going to Ogygia. Clarisse and Silena will go to Olympus to rescue Hestia. Luke and Ethan will remain here and guard the base and my favorite demigods ever."

"Sounds like a plan." Luke answered.

"Wait. Wait. Wait. How did you know Hestia was kidnapped? And what was with that hand up." Wale asked.

"Percy can send his conscience to anywhere his name is invoked. Before it seemed like he could only listen in now I think he can have full on conversations." Ethan said as Percy winked and stood up.

"Hestia called my name so I went. That's about it. Ethan while we're gone please don't let the munchkins skip out on training." A grin played on Ethans lips.

"They won't boss"

"Happy hunting everyone. Let's get it done."

**Hello everyone! I'm still alive. I appreciate your patience immensely. Thank you. I would have updated sooner but guess who moved back home and out their apartment only to catch Corona then have it go away with no complications? Yep it was me! Anywho I'm back now and if the name of the last Arc was the Ophiotaurus retrieval arc I guess this is the Hestia and Thalia Rescue arc. I can't wait to share it with you all.**

**Later, Peacoat.**


	20. Chapter 18

Four days. That was how long it took Jason to finally get up. After the first day, he regained consciousness, but even that took all of his energy. The second day came and he could finally feel his body and it was nothing but pain. It was as if someone had lit every single one of his nerves on fire. On the third day, the pain subsided and he could finally flex his fingers and toes. Soon it was his entire body. On the fourth day, Jason Grace got up. His first instinct was his sister; he could no longer feel her presence. Fear washed over him. If he had been knocked out, what happened to Artemis? No way she could have actually lost to those traitors, right? She had her true form so even if it was 3 on 1, no way she could have actually been killed. Hobbling towards the hole in the ceiling above him and looking around, he couldn't see Annabeth so he yelled her name.

"Over here." Annabeth's voice albeit extremely weak. Jason followed the voice until he came to his girlfriend sitting on the ground with both arms across her lap.

"What did she do to you?" Jason asked as he saw her.

"She broke both my arms and shattered the bones in my legs so I couldn't move. I've spent the last 4 days trying to heal my legs so I can get up. What did he do to you?" Annabeth asked.

"I'm not entirely sure. One second I was tapping into what Artemis taught us and the next it felt like every ounce of power left my body and I was out." Annabeth looked at her boyfriend in concern. His hair was a yellow-gray as opposed to it's usual bright blonde.

"Can you fly?" Annabeth asked. Jason closed his eyes and felt a slight accumulation of wind enough for one person at a time.

"I'll send you up first then I'll come up." Annabeth nodded and minutes later she was on the surface of the glacier. Seconds passed and Jason joined her. Almost in sync, both saw a silver gleam in the distance.

"I knew they couldn't kill her." Jason said out loud as he began to sprint forward as Annabeth limped behind him. Jason eventually came to the silver gleam. It was her hunter's uniform stabbed into the glaciers surface with one of her knives. The implication was clear. Artemis was no more. Annabeth picked up on this when Jason dropped to his knees. Jason was heartbroken. He punched the glacier over and over until ichor stained the ground. His tears mixed with the godly blood. Annabeth stood at a respectful distance. She knew what Artemis meant to Jason. She was the first to welcome him to godhood, seeing something different in him than other males. While other children of his father simply tolerated his existence, she acknowledged him. The loss was devastating. As Jason released one final yell of pain, Annabeth rushed forward and embraced him.

"We have to get moving. No one can flash here to rescue us. The nearest border to the continental U.S. is twenty miles south. There are ice islands dotted from this glacier to that border, can you manage?" Annabeth asked. Jason nodded stiffly as he gripped the knife and pulled it free. It was bitter work. Between half an hour long breaks for Jason to catch his breath and the distance between the islands, almost 5 hours had passed before they made it onto U.S. soil. Tumbling onto the ground, the pair of gods laid there exhausted. As soon as they finally landed, a bright purple light signaled the flashing of a god. Dionysis had come.

"I see you know now."

"Why are you here." Jason said with venom in his voice.

"Father asked me to fetch you. I left as soon as I felt you cross the border." Dionysis answered.

"What will father do."

"He insists upon seeing you first."

"Fine."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX ON OLYMPUS XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Jason approached the throne room, anger flowed through his veins. Apollo had been wounded deep in his soul at the loss of his sister. Added to that, his form had been disrupted by the traitors. His brother Mars had been killed by that ridiculous former demigod Perseus Jackson. Vengeance. Retribution. An eye for an eye. The more he thought, the angrier he became. Now fully healed, Jason could focus on what he wanted and on what he would ask his father for. The doors of the Olympian throne room parted for their prince. The Thrones were empty, save for that of his father's, walking with purpose, Jason bowed to his father and then rose his head.

"Father."

"Jason Grace, my son. I was informed that you did battle with one of the traitor soldiers. Apollo is too distraught to give me a report but you my son will."

"They are strong. They are stronger than me, than Dionysis, than lady Athena. Only you and your brothers could possibly contend with them. I need to get stronger, much stronger father which is why I ask for these favors." Jason finished. Zeus raised an eyebrow.

"You were defeated thoroughly and seek something to avenge the loss?"

"Yes."

"Rise my son. Speak your wish."

" Father, though I am not an Olympian, I am stronger than any of your living children save for maybe sister Athena. Dionysis, Hephaestus and Apollo don't deserve their titles."

"What are you suggesting?"

"Make me the new god of War." Zeus could only stare at his offspring.

"Come again?"

"I was born a mortal. I fought and won 2 wars. How many beasts did Apollo slay? How many titans has Haphaestus defeated? How many giants has Dionysis killed without someone else doing the work? None of them are worthy to be your son, but I am. Make me the god of war. Let me take sweet vengeance upon the traitors." Zeus smiled a wicked, power hungry smile.

"Done. What was the second favor?"

"Names have power. Titles give even more power. I need to be stronger to fight what invades us. Uncle Hades isn't just the god of the underworld. He is King of the dead. Uncle Poseidon isn't just god of the sea. He is king of Atlantis. King of the Ocean. You, father, aren't just the god of Lightning, you are the King of the gods, the King of Olympus."

" I see….. You want me to name you Crown Prince of Olympus." Zeus received his answer in the form of a stare.

"I see. You are right. You are right. It will be as you have said. All of it."

"Thank you father."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A deal was a deal. If his three kids could get him to surrender in 10 minutes, then Percy would have to allow them to accompany him. Naturally, Clarisse insisted on there being a handicap. Percy was only allowed to use his legs. The use of his hands would result in a loss. This would be good training for his kids. What to do in the face of overwhelming odds. Time to see if his stressing on teamwork had actually stuck.

"Well, I'm waiting." Percy said with both arms behind his back.

"I don't know why I agreed to this." Wale said " We literally watched him kill a god."

"Hey, do you want to go with him or not?" Sarah asked.

"I mean of course I do but, you want to take on our adoptive father." Wale countered.

"He said it himself - teamwork can topple any obstacle." Sarah said.

"You know if I had a watch, I'd be looking at it real condescendingly right about now." Yelled Percy.

"Okay let's go for it." Abi said.

The three demigods turned and assumed a stance similar to that which they attacked Mars with. Abi launched a single vine projectile to see what her father would do. Faster than thought Percy, kicked the projectile into the ceiling.

"Noted." Abi said.

"What we used against Mars won't work. If I'm being honest, I don't see how we can take him without going all in."

"Now you're speaking my language." Sarah said as she blitzed forward, blue fire propelling her forward.

"Throw me at him." Wale said with a gleam of crazy in his eyes. Abi nodded and raised vines to grab him around the waist and throw him at their adversary. Percy smiled and lit his legs on fire, kicking the flames out to meet Sarah's charge. Black flames met blue as Percy neutralized Sarah's blasts. Raising his leg, Percy blocked the sword swing aimed at his midsection.

"What the hell are you made of?" Wale said right before Percy kicked him in the chest, sending him careening backward. Percy chuckled to himself as he shifted to cross his arms in front of him.

"You guys were talking a lot of shit, you got about 6 minutes left." Percy yelled as he sent a wide arc of black flame towards his children. Thinking quickly, Sarah pulled Wale next to her in front of Abi.

"On my mark swing down!" She said. Wale nodded and held up his sword. Sarah did the same with her spear as the wall of black flame came at them.

"Now!" Sarah yelled as she ignited both her spear and Wale's sword in blue flame. The pair brought their weapons down in an arc dissipating most of the flames but still being knocked back into Abi.

"How bout you watch where you land fire breath." Abi said.

"How bout you actually contribute plant hugger." Sarah retorted.

"Guys come on we have 2 minutes left"

"No, I'm sick of her walking around like we're her shields."

"Oh really then how about you come up with the plan then FLAME BRAINS." Percy was fine with this. A little bickering was good for teammates and especially siblings. He wasn't worried until Abi unsheathed her sword.

"Uh oh." Percy said. The two girls swung their respective weapons. That wouldn't be an issue, but Wale ran in between the blades. Faster than thought, Percy was there. Wrapping both hands in black flame, Percy caught both weapons before they could slice Wale apart.

"Girls! What have I told you? We do not raise our weapons in anger. We are a fam-. Why are you three smiling?"

"Luke how much time do we have left?" Abi asked.

"38 seconds. Not bad."

"What's going on here?" Percy asked, truly confused.

"TLDR we win because you used your hands babe." Clarisse answered.

"Yeah to break up their fight."

"That wasn't real." Abi added.

"I was tricked." Percy said.

"Very well executed guys." Ethan said.

"You gave them the idea?" Percy asked.

"Well it isn't like they stood a chance against you. Call it what you want but you have to take them."

"Zoe tell me you see the issue with this." Percy said.

"No issue here I just want to find Thalia." She answered.

"Fine. You guys can come." Percy said. Elation was an understatement. The three demigods were alive with accomplishment.

"Where do we find Ogygia?"

"Despite Percy knowing of it, no one knows how to actually get there, which is why I came up with an idea to find out how."

"Well don't keep us in suspense."

"We are going to California. Specifically San Francisco."

"What's in San Francisco?"

"I can't believe I forgot. The guy smelled like someone ate a dumpster, died, got eaten by a hydra which then exploded in another dumpster fire." Percy said, still pouting.

"We are going to see Nereus, the old man of the sea, the man who knows everything."

**So I'm re uploading this chapter because it was full of errors. I am so sorry I usually reread and then have someone else reread but I was way to excited to stage my epic comeback. I really am sorry so to make it up to you here is the next chapter 4 days earlier. Later Peacoat.**


	21. Chapter 19

Percy was dreaming. He knew that instantly when he was back in front of his mother's palace. He blinked and suddenly was in his mother's study. A beautiful beige library, containing books that displayed the history of all the worlds she had created and their inhabitants both mortal and divine. Maps, Atlas's, detailed drawings of all that occurred in all of the history of creation.

"Percy."

"Hey mom." Percy answered. Chaos smiled at her son. Chaos was as beautiful as always. Voluminous white hair fell down her back. Her skin was black as midnight and alive with all the stars and all the galaxies in all of the universe. Her eyes like supernovas, her gown was dotted with nebulae. She was awe inspiring. This was she who created the universe.

"It's good to see you Percy." Chaos said.

"You too. I've missed you." Percy answered.

"You saw me a week ago." She said.

"What's your point." Her son retorted.

"Fine. Fine. I've missed you as well."

"Thank you. Any idea what I'm doing here?"

"Well to be honest, you've been a bit troubled."

"Pardon me?"

"I think you're holding back because of what this planet means to you. You are afraid of your own power. I noticed it during your fight with Mars. You purposely used less than 10% of what you are capable of. I want to know why."

"I want to take my time."

"Please, your brother holds time in his hands. It serves him with fierce loyalty. 1 day or 100 years I don't care how long it takes you to finish the Olympians, you know this. Why are you holding back?"

"This is news to me. I mean, sure I'm taking my time but it's just because I don't want to abuse my power. Just because I'm strong doesn't mean I should bulldoze my way to being correct. I don't want to throw my power around. I dont…..I don't want to be like them." With the final word, Percy sank to his knees. Chaos was with her son immediately.

"My sweet, sweet son. Everyone you have met with power used it for the negative. You attribute that power to tyranny and despots and in your refusal to be like them, you refuse to use your power." Percy could only nod in his mother's arms.

"Perseus. What happened when I adopted you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Did I snap and fill you with power? Did I shoot a blast of power at you and make you my son?"

"No."

"No. I took you to the heart of the universe and reformed you using the heat of a galaxy and the clouds of several nebulae. I made you a being of spectacular potential. Both unique and familiar. I made you to be yourself -but amplified- and the fact that it is even something you worry about is proof of that."

"Mother."

"I made you unlike any other, with a heart that is incorruptible. Our existence, though immortal, is similar to that of mortals in that it is a set of choices. You rule your powers, your kindness and your capacity for love rule them. Not the other way around. My grandchildren follow not because they fear you. Your chiefs follow you not because they fear you. It is because they believe in you, they trust you implicitly."

Tears streamed down the face of her son. Percy looked at his mother. Supernovas met galaxies and Percy pulled his mother into his embrace.

"Thank you. Thank you so much."

"Of course, now go and don't hold back."

"Yes ma'am." Percy closed his eyes and opened them once again. This time he was back on earth in his and Clarisse's bed. Touching his face, Percy saw that the tears had come along with him. Wiping them away, Percy rose and stretched. Today was the day.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Today was the day. It was finally time. Zoe bound out of bed and got ready. Everything was finalized: they would leave for San Francisco today, the first step in retrieving her sister. Walking outside, she met a peculiar scene. It was Perseus already awake, waving his arms and having metal scraps come together to form horses. Five metallic horses stood in front of her; the most shocking part was when he closed his eyes and raised his arms. Black flame flowed from his arms and into the metallic horses. Seconds later the horses roared to life, neighing and rearing back before bowing to Perseus who promptly fell to his knees.

"Perseus!" Zoe yelled as she went to tend to him.

"I've been working on this for 200 years, this is the first time they didn't explode upon creation."

"Did you just create life?"

"Kinda. I've always been able to manipulate matter. That took awhile but after the first 300 years, I got it down. The problem was the sentient life part. I could never get it down correctly, but after a conversation with my mother I realised I had been limiting my own ability. It still drains me because of how new it is but I should be good after a few more tries." Percy answered.

"Is there anything you can't do?"

"No. Not anymore." Percy answered with a smile on his face.

As Percy stood, The demigods emerged. Each had on a t- shirt with black wings on the front.

"How the hell did you guys make shirts with my wings on them?"

"Silena." they said unison. Speaking of Silena, both she and Clarisse emerged from the base ready to depart.

"You wanna explain the shirts?" Percy asked.

"What, you don't like?" Silena pouted.

"I love them. I just wanted to know how you made them so fast."

"My secret, duh."

"Okay, okay well let's get down to business." Percy said as he snapped his fingers and the remaining scrap metal turned into two carriages. Percy attached one carriage to two of the horses and three horses to the other.

"Where'd you get the horses babe?"

"Believe it or not, I made them sentient and everything." Clarisse's eyes widened as she embraced her boyfriend.

"I am so proud of you." Clarisse said. Percy had told her about the dream/vision with his mother. She knew what this meant for him.

"Percy can create life now? Jeez, talk about a power up." Silena said.

"Here it is, Zoe, the kids and I will take the three-horse carriage over to San Francisco. I made you guys the two-horse carriage to help you get to New York. It should only take about a day so please be careful."

"Bye Clarisse! Bye Silena!" The demigods shouted as they entered the carriage. Zoe nodded to her comrades before entering as well. Silena entered the carriage as Clarisse and Percy stood facing one another.

"Bring her back safe Percy."

"Of course Clarisse"

"And take care of my kids or else I'll pulverize you."

"Noted." Percy laughed as he embraced her for a kiss. Electricity went up his body as always. They detached and entered their carriages set for different locations across the country.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX THE ENTRANCE OF TARTARUS XXXXXXXXXXX**

Zeus stood frozen. He knew what he had to do. He knew who he had to see. None of this eased his mind. As the King of Olympus descended the slopes, he came to a single cave with bars of celestial bronze at the mouth. Laughter echoed from the depths of the cave. The familiar noise that sounded like nails across a chalkboard.

"So, the king of Olympus descends from his lofty heights to pay me a visit." The voice teased.

"Father." Zeus answered.

"Even here in Tartarus, the news of what occurs on the surface has reached me. You must be truly desperate to come to me for help." Kronos said.

"That demigod has killed my firstborn son. He stole away the life of my strongest daughter. I would not be here if the situation was not dire." Zeus said.

"I seem to recall you having another son, another warrior, yes the one that toppled my black throne. Why not put your faith in him?"

"He is a contingency plan. Even now he prepares to accept the role of god of war and Prince of Olympus."

"La de da. I don't care. Fight your own battles you hapless little whelp. I think a stint in Tartarus would do you some good. Maybe you'll learn humility."

"He doesn't want us to be in Tartarus." Zeus said. This got the attention of Kronos.

"He seeks to wipe us out of existence. He wants to make us fade." Zeus said with his head down.

The cold laughter echoed through the cave once more.

"I never thought the boy had it in him. The extinction of the gods. What a goal. I would have much preferred him as a child. I wouldn't have been so foolish to throw away such an asset."

"You ate your children." Zeus said with a straight face.

"None of you are that demigod. So you want my help. Why? Are you unsure that you can handle him?"

"You can never be too prepared."

"No." Kronos said flatly.

"Pardon me?" Zeus asked.

"You asked for my assistance as any son would their father. I said no. The death of the gods is something I've dreamed about. Me. Dreaming. I don't care if you live or die."

"I thought you would say that. That is why I came to negotiate. I'm prepared to give you half the earth." Zeus said. Silence reigned. The cold laughter of the titan of time resumed once again.

"Now I know you came to make a deal." Kronos said as his laughter echoed through all of Tartarus.

**Boom next chapter. Please read and review any questions? Shoot. Any ideas? Shoot. I got nothing but time. Later,**

**Peacoat.**


	22. Chapter 20

Her boyfriend had really outdone himself this time. The inside of the carriage was red and yellow with soft, plush seats. The middle compartment had Primal ambrosia and nectar as well as various mortal snacks and tucked away was a game of chess. Classy. The girls were currently in the middle of their 14th game, the score was 7-6 in favor of Clarisse.

"You're off your game today Silena. Usually I can barely get 3 wins in. What's distracting you so much?"

"What state are we in?"

"We just crossed into Vermont. Why?"

"Something I think should have been done ages ago. Can we stop for a second soon? I have someone I want to meet."

"Sure thing, let me know when.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 1 Hour Later XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Clarisse, wake up, we've arrived." Clarisse rubbed her eyes and stared at the building next to their carriage. Turning on her heels, Clarrise looked at Silena like she had lost it.

"Why the void are we here?" Clarisse asked

"I just want to talk to her." Silena answered

"If this goes the way I think you want it to go we'll be taking her home with us." Clarisse retorted

"I'm not seeing the issue here." Silena answered

"We have 27 highly trained demigods at home." Clarisse said

"I'll have Luke stop time so we can move her." Silena said as she looked at her friend and smiled

"Fine." Clarisse said as she began walking. Silena squealed and followed her friend into the building named Aunty Em's Garden Gnome emporium .

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Poseidon was beginning to feel unhinged. All during the meeting it felt as if a dark cloud hovered around his brother. He couldn't tell what his intentions were or what allies he was going to retrieve but he did know it would not bode well for the harmony of the Council. Another thing was bothering him though. Ever since he woke up from his nightmare there was a constant feeling. Something drawing him, pulling him to the Mariana Trench. The deepest, most unexplored area of his domain. Most other water deities avoided the area all together but what did he have to fear? He was Poseidon, the sea was his, he was master of the ocean. He descended deeper and deeper beyond what anyone had seen before, past the limits of light's penetration past the weight of immeasurable pressure until finally his feet touched the hard bottom of the trench. The only source of light was three blue orbs that sat upon the tips of his trident. Poseidon stopped when he came face to face with the mouth of a giant cave.

"Poseidon. God of the seas. Lord of the Ocean. It's a pleasure to finally meet you." Said a voice that sounded like the crashing of waves. Poseidon recognized it as the voice from his dream.

"You! You sent me that dream, you said you wanted to help. Who are you?"

"Yes, I do want to help you. As for who I am you'll know when you need to know."

"If you won't tell me who you are how do I know I can trust you?"

"For the same reason you came despite the fear I smell from you." The voice answered.

"I AM NOT-"

"Please I can smell your fear of this place, your uncertainty about me, and even the real reason you banished your son that you are currently having so much trouble with."

"Real reason? I banished him because he is like the ocean, he's too unpredictable, he could turn on us and destroy everything, the prophecy said so."

"Now you and I both know that is not the case. The boy's loyalty prevents any change to those he loves and that includes you. What you really feared wasn't that he was too much like the ocean, it was that he was too much like you. You love power Poseidon. Let's be honest if you could have chosen instead of drawing lots you would have chosen the sea again, the ability to affect the air, the land and chose who lives and dies upon their voyage? You love it. You are a liar Poseidon but it's okay because you're going to admit it."

"I am no liar. I am a God. I AM NOT MY BROTHER. I AM NOT SOME POWER HUNGRY MONSTER." Poseidon tried to summon the power of the sea to attack the voice of the being in the cave but the ocean refused to move.

"What, what is happening, why won't-"

"You dare continue to lie in my presence. Sea god the blood of Kronos flows through your veins, the blood that seeks to hold onto what it has jealously. Your Grandfather did it, your father did it and your brother does it every time he impregnates another mortal, what made you think you were any different? You saw it on that day didn't you? When he slew polybotes by himself, and don't give me that crap about smashing the statue into the giant's face. You and I both know that did nothing. You finally saw his potential." The water became heavy upon Poseidon as if he was finally feeling the pressure of the sea upon. The water became heavier and heavier upon Poseidon until he was on his knees.

"Admit it Poseidon."

"I- I- I was afraid."

"I can't hear you Poseidon."

I was afraid. I saw the spark of someone who was stronger than Triton already and I worried with time he would want more. The sea respects strengths but it is also loyal. Perseus wanting more could lead to a civil war that would tear the sea apart."

"You avoid the truth again Sea God." When the voice said this Poseidon was completely flattened against the floor under the weight of the sea.

"Why can't I move?" Poseidon strained

"Because I will it to be so."

"I am king of the Ocean; it should obey me unless…. Oceanus?" The sound of waves crashing upon one another ripped through the trench Poseidon was frozen when he discovered it was the voices laughter.

"You Olympus never cease to amuse me. Oceanus? No. I am not some being that was given dominion over the ocean. When I was made, the sea too came into being. I am it's waves, its tides, its mysteries and its depths. It is me. I have been dormant for eons but now? Finally! The presence of your son has brought me back. So little Olympian." A figure walked out of the cave and Poseidon almost drowned, such was the exuded from the being before him. 8 feet tall with sea blue skin black hair that flowed behind him and blazing white irises. Clad in hardened water that clung to his body. Every cell in Poseidon's body was in awe. The pressure subsided but his body insisted on remaining prostrated. The water around Poseidon gripped him and forced him to stand and look at him. "Do you know who I am?"

"P-P-Pontus."

"Ding Ding Ding. Now admit your folly."

"I banished Perseus because I was afraid. He was so powerful, what if he turned against me? What if he wanted my throne?"

"But you're a god? What threat does a mere demigod pose to you?"

"He could unite people against me. Perseus is a man who amassed power without looking for it. Imagine if he wanted it."

"There it is. That's what I want. Now what do you want?"

"I want your help to beat him back. I don't want to lose."

"Good. With my help you won't."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tartarus

"Father are we in agreement?" Zeus said

"Yes, yes after you help rise and we destroy that Jackson once and for all we divide the world in half and share amicable." Kronos answered

"Swear to no going back on our deal." Zeus said to the spirit of his father.

"I should be asking that of you my son, after all you are the great deceiver." Being met with silence, Kronos sucked his teeth and swore his oath. "I SWEAR ON THE RIVER STYX TO ABIDE BY THIS AGREEMENT." Kronos yelled. All of Tartarus shook in recognition of the Titan king's oath. "Your turn Zeus."

"I swear on the river Styx to abide by this agreement." Zeus said the ground shook once more signaling the binding of the oath. "What do I need to do to raise you?"

"First you will need a vessel for my spirit. I can't just be here clinging to you willy nilly." Kronos answered. Zeus snapped his fingers and a golden pot came into existence.

"Get in."

"I would have preferred something more ornate."

"You could always stay in Tartarus."

"Fine." Kronos said as he entered the pot.

"What's next?"

"I need to go to the point where all the rivers of the underworld meet. You must release my spirit there so my essence can gather more quickly. Then you need to find me a host. I actually have one in mind."

"Who?"

"Don't worry it's no one you love. I will be at 100 percent power and we will crush this upstart." Kronos said. Zeus didn't care who it was, only one thought consumed him; Defeat the demigod.

"Lets go, father."

**So I'm back I apologize for the hiatus but i'm back and i'm better than ever. Lots of moving parts in this one so ask any questions also brownie point for anyone who can guess the host Kronos has in mind. The last review I got really made me sit down and write so I appreciate it so much. Honestly I never understood the emphasis on reviewing but now that i'm writing I get it. It makes us feel like someone is out there reading. Anyway thank you all for your continued support and I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Later, **

**Peacoat.**


	23. Chapter 21

"Perseus do you feel them?" Zoe asked

"Yes, they feel like minor ones though." Percy answered.

"What are you guys talking about? Feel what exactly?" Abi asked.

"It feels like 2 entities are following us." Wale answered. Percy raised an eyebrow.

"About how long ago did you notice?" Percy asked

"About 3 miles ago." Wale answered

"That's when they got within a mile of us. Interesting. Why didn't you say anything?" Zoe said

"Honestly? I thought if it was an issue you guys would notice."

"So what, Wale can sense things now?" Sarah asked

"I guess so, that's impressive." Percy said

"Percy what are we going to do about them?" Zoe asked

"I don't see any point in delaying the inevitable. They will eventually catch us." Percy answered. Percy snapped his fingers as the carriage began to stop.

"Let's go great our guests huh?" Percy said as he stepped down from the carriage. Less than 3 minutes later the beings pursuing them appeared. Both were identical dressed as spartans but in all black as if they had been mourning. Red streaks were upon their faces as if the pair had been crying blood.

"Perseus Jackson. Bane of Olympus." The first twin said

"Killer of Mars Ultor. We are here for vengeance." The second answered.

"I'm guessing you too are Phobos and Diemos. Mars's kids." Percy said. Phobos and Deimos simply nodded.

"Listen honestly you guys are not Olympians so you're not on the TO DO list but your father was. I'm going to give the same option Bellona was given: drop your swords and leave or fight and die. Mars could not have been a good enough father to lose two lives over. I don't want to kill you both, but who knows about these rabid animals behind me?" Percy said as he motioned towards his children. "They might kill you just for looking at me wrong! So please tell me this speech got through to you and you see now that life is more than avenging a man who didn't even name you." Percy said. The gods looked at each other before grabbing one another's hands and lifting their swords. A wave of red and black burst towards Percy and others washing over them. Instantly, Wale, Sarah and Abi sank to their knees, eyes wide open, tears streaming. Zoe winced and then went to the children to check on them. Trying to snap them out of their trance.

"I offered you a way out and you attack anyway you immortals never cease to disappoint." Percy said as he extended his wings. Black, blue and white light shone from Percy until it became an aura of roaring flame bathing the area in his power. The red and black wave coming from the gods was overtaken immediately and Phobos and Deimos, fear and terror, were flattened against the ground. Soon each demigod began to snap out of their trance and began to rise. Each looked at Percy in all his glory and were immediately glad he was on their side. The power that percy was emitting was warm like a wind that never left but to the gods it was suffocating, all encompassing and inescapable. Feeling his point had been made, Percy reigned in his aura and allowed the gods to rise.

"Now, I hope you'll leave us alone." Percy said as he spun on his heels. Deimos and Phobos were filled with fear, but not as much as their thirst for vengeance. Without waiting for the monster to take another step both Gods raced forward at unfathomable speeds they were met with confusion as their blades stabbed into a bush of vines. They were even more confused when the hands of the demigods gripped their wrists.

"Our father wanted to spare you." The male demigod said. When he looked at Deimos his eyes glowed pink.

"And you try to stab him in the back." The female demigod finished. When Phobos looked into her eyes they glowed with blue flame.

"This is why the world doesn't need immortals like you." The last demigod female said from behind the gods. Turning, Deimos and Phobos met glowing green eyes. The gods' confusion reached its peak when they heard Percy call out.

"Can you let them go?" He asked.

"No." all three demigods shouted

"Can you take the both of them quickly?" He asked

"Yes."

"5 minutes starts now. Go!" All three demigods burst into flames of pink, blue and green. Wale yelled with all his might careful to only will it for the gods.

"Drop your weapons!" Both gods obeyed as vines erupted from the ground beneath them, launching them into the air. Seconds later an explosion of blue fire knocked them even higher disorienting them. On the ground, Abi wrapped vines around her teammates and launched them towards the gods. Sarah blasted fire from her feet to build up momentum as she used a miniature explosion to send Wale toward Phobos as she blasted towards Deimos. Sarah lit her spear on fire and yelled as she stabbed through the neck of her target. A similar yell could be heard as Wale, sword draped in pink flame decapitated his target. Sarah smiled and blasted over to catch her brother before he could fall to his death. As the pair descended the looked at Percy expectantly

"4 minutes and 46 seconds amazing work you three." Percy said. As the pair crashed on Abi all Wale could do was pump his fist before immediately passing out. Sarah hugged Percy then she too fell unconscious. Abi made it all the way into the carriage herself then she too inevitably fell unconscious.

"I remember Clarisse training them for about 4 hours this morning. What the hell did she teach them?"

"Oh? I didn't tell you? I had Chronos enchant the training hall. One day equals One year. So that 4 hours was really about 2 months. As to what they were taught…..I taught them how to tap into cosmic energy efficiently thus boosting their abilities. Clarisse taught them how to control it but they still need to master it though."

"Goodness what do you plan on throwing them at?"

" To be honest? Probably Hermes." Percy said as the horses began once again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I can't believe we're about to go see Medusa. On purpose!" Clarisse exclaimed.

"Oh calm down if we are here to eliminate the gods the least we can do is undo some of their terrible actions, don't you agree with your boyfriend?" Silena teased.

"Of course. Percy asked you to do this and you kept it from me. I hate it here." Clarisse answered. The pair continued walking through what looked like a store that sold life sized stone statues.

"Ladies, ladies welcome." A warm and cheery voice said

"Right on time. Who's there?" Silena said sprinkling fear in her voice.

"Why, I am Aunty Em of course!" A tall thin woman appeared from the shadows, her hair was wrapped in a bonnet. Her skin gleamed in the fluorescent light and even though she wore shades clarisse could make out the vibrant green of her eyes. "Welcome to my emporium."

"OMG thank you! We got lost so we just came into the first building we saw." Silena said laying the fear on thick."

"Yeah you think you could help us a bit?" Clarisse added.

"Why of course! Just have a seat i'll make us some tea and you can tell me what I can do for you." Aunty em answered.

"Amazing!" Silena said.

"Super." Clarisse mumbled. About ten minutes later all three women were enjoying tea at a table in Aunty Em's Garden.

"You know Aunty Em, I heard a story once and I would love to share it with you."

"Of course darling."

" Eons ago a young woman met a very powerful older man. Now the woman knew better than to be wrapped up with the likes of him and she stuck to that. After all she was the virgin priestess of a goddess."

"What-"

"Don't get me wrong she enjoyed the company but she never let go any farther than the hello and goodbye. Eventually the man was frustrated and took her, against her will, on the cold floor of the temple of her goddess."

"Who are you?" Aunty Em said in complete stillness.

"She cried for her goddess. She cried for the one being who was supposed to protect her and did this goddess hear her cries? No. When it was all over the goddess berated the woman, shamed her for what had happened, classic victim blaming, but then the worst part. The goddess weaved her magic and turned the woman who could have rivaled Helen of Troy in beauty into a monster that turned humans, animals, even mythical creatures into stone. And so alone she bore her curse until she was slain by hero after hero who only got the redacted version of the story." Silena finished. Tears were streaming down the face of aunty Em. She opened her mouth to speak but no word came out. Silena grabbed her hands.

"Take off the bonnet and shades."

" But you'll-"

"Trust me." Silena said with a smile. Slowly Aunty Em began removing her bonnet as well as her shades revealing snakes for hair all silent at the moment. Her removed shades revealed piercing green eyes, red and puffy from the tears she had shed."

"How are you not stone."

"No olympian magic has power over me or my friend here." Silena said as she motioned to Clarisse. Clarisse sat unmoving, two tears had run down her cheek as she looked Medusa in the eye.

"Do you remember a Demigod son of Poseidon? Around 600 years ago?"

"The one that was banished? Yes, Percy Jackson." Medusa answered.

"I'm honored you remember." A voice spoke in her mind.

"Jackson? What trickery is this?" Medusa said, wiping her tears.

"It's no trick I swear it on the River Styx. I'm talking into your mind. As you can see I've changed a great deal since we last met. I think I can reverse Athena's curse on you just follow the ladies on an errand and then they'll bring you back to my base where I'll get rid of it."

"How do I know I can trust you?" Medusa answered

"Besides the whole swearing on the Styx thing? I mean I thought the thunder would be a good indicator. But fine. Think of it as payback for what you did for me in Tartarus." Percy answered.

"I told you never to speak of it!"

"And I haven't so please just trust me?"

"Fine. What is this errand anyway."

"Oh I can answer that we're breaking into Olympus and rescuing Lady Hestia." Clarisse answered with a smile on her face. Medusa's jaw dropped in a comical manner.

"I see so you're completely insane."

"Nah we just have bones to pick and so do you." Silena said. At this Medusa looked at the girls who had matching devious smiles.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jason Grace stood in the throne room of the Gods of Olympus. He marveled at how the removal of two thrones could make it feel so much smaller. Those thrones had belonged to his half siblings. Those who his ascension would help him get revenge for. It was in this empty room of thrones that Jason Grace swore never to lose again.

**And boom that's the end of that chapter. Thank you so much for the reviews guy you don't know how warm it makes me feel and I'm not saying that i'm definitely implementing the stuff you suggest but I might not gonna lie, some of you are on the same page as me when it comes to the cool stuff you want to see. So I'll pose this question: who do you want to get some shine time next and do you want full power or just a quick flex. Anyone but Percy is fair game. As always read and review and leave me any questions you have. I swear I always answer. Later,**

**Peacoat.**


	24. Chapter 22

"Yes Zeus, we're almost there. The place where the five rivers of the underworld meet." Kronos said

"Your commentary isn't needed father." Zeus answered.

"Well it's much better than you being silent the entire time."

"I'm holding the person who wanted to eat me. There is a distinct lack of small talk topics."

"You're a hypocrite." Kronos said.

"Pardon me?"

"You heard me. The thing you so hate me for? You've done time and time again. It is the reason you're in this mess now. A prophecy. What makes us so different." Kronos said. "I have the excuse that I didn't even know you or what that would mean. But you? You watched that Demigod lead armies for you. He stood against me for you, He stood against your grandmother for you. But the second you got the prophecy you decided none of that mattered. At least I had the decency to be unknowing."

" You're wrong." Zeus said. " I took what he was capable of and what the prophecy said to make my decision. Olympus cannot fall."

"Why? Because Olympus is some pillar of purity and good? Please you're all flawed just like us Titans the only difference is we didn't try to pretend we were good during the first war we just wanted to safeguard what was ours; the world. That is what you're doing now. That is what I will help you do. I refuse to lose to that boy again."

"We have arrived." Before the King of the gods was a ledge that dipped off into a cliff. Below him was the swirling mess of the 5 rivers. The Lethe, milky white, The Phlegaton made of literal fire. The cocytus, a powdery blue. The river Acheron, an angry shade of blue. The River Styx a deep grey. The swirl was a scene that many entities got to witness.

"Good throw me-" Before Kronos could finish his sentence Zeus chucked the bottle that held the spirit of the lord of the Titans into the swirling vortex of the five rivers.

Kronos was not having a good time. It was one thing to be sliced to pieces. It was another to have your soul ripped from a vessel. This was an entirely different experience. He was plagued with a cascade of stimuli both physical and emotional. He felt the burn of the Phlegaton, The freeze of the Cocytus. He felt the mind destroying agony of the Acheron and the hopelessness of the Styx and the Lethe wiped his mind and made him go through it all again. Eventually he felt nothing and when he opened his eyes he was staring at a mirror version of himself. He watched the atrocities he commited, the acts that defined him, the wars he waged and lost, and torture he applied. His mirror self looked at him in his golden eyes and asked a simple question.

"Who are you?" Kronos hesitated and looked down at his hands as they began dissolving. Then his feet. His entire body was breaking down, dissolving in the vortex.

"Who are you." The mirror image asked once more.

"I-I-I AM KRONOS. I AM THE LAST BORN OF GAEA WHO BECAME THE GREATEST. I AM THE TITAN OF TIME AND HE BANISHED A PRIMORDIAL FROM THIS WORLD. I AM THE CROOKED ONE. I AM FOCUS. I AM AMBITION. I AM KRONOS!" With a yell golden light gathered around the lord of the titans and the dissolved parts of his body came back. On the shore Zeus looked in awe as golden light exploded from the vortex, separating the 5 rivers of the Underworld and spitting the spirit of Kronos in front of him.

"Father?"

"I am whole once more now I just need a body for now."

"What happened down there."

"I lost sight of who I was for a moment. But that will never happen again. Where did you say that base was?" Kronos said as he began using his finger to write in the air, golden letters appearing where he drew.

"New Brunswick, Canada. What are you doing?"

"I'm sending a brother of mine on an errand. Lets go."

"Where are we going?"

"Alaska." Kronos answered. Zeus stopped and paled. "Oh don't look so surprised I know all about the deal you struck with those maggots. I'm only joking of course my new host is in California."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nereus was living the life. It had been almost 120 years since some demigod had tried to catch him for the sake of stealing his knowledge. 120 years of finally being at peace. No sooner had he thought this did he feel the full weight of what had to be the world's strongest demigod hold him.

"Nereus! Its' been ages how are ya buddy?"

"You? How did you get out of Tartarus?" Nereus asked. Percy laughed as he held the old king.

"Well would you look at that? Something I know that you don't?" As Percy said this Zoe and the demigods ran up to meet him.

"Oh perfect, an audience for my humiliation."

"Percy no fair you said I could catch him!" Abi said.

"Next time don't fall asleep. Anywho Nereus I need to know how to get to Ogygia without the help of an olympian and without Odyseus's astrolabe"

"Ogygia is a separate dimension, if you want to get there you'd have to rip through it at one of its weak points."

"Hmmmm and where's the closest weak point?"

"Only one answer per capture! Those are the rules!"

"Fine." Percy said as he released the old king. Before Nereus could think Zoe snatched him and held him in a tight bear hug."

"Where is the closest weak point?" Zoe asked

"Fine that would be Mt. Diablo, the area still hasn't healed from having a giant occupy it all those centuries ago."

"Thank you!" Zoe said cheerfully as she released the hostage.

"See kids, that's called diplomacy. Onward to mount devil." Percy said.

When the five arrived, the spatial distortion was more than noticeable. Birds were flying and crashing into what appeared to be an invisible wall. Percy walked up to it and touched the hard air.

"Just you wait Thalia, I'll get you out soon. Guys? Take a step back." Percy said. Immediately his three children hid behind Zoe, their heads peeking over to see their father work. Percy drew entropy and took a deep breath. Slowly black fire spread along the blade. Percy lifted the sword and brought it down in a swing that sliced the mountain in half. The hard air shattered and revealed a twisting vortex.

"Welp are you all ready to meet your aunt?" The three demigods nodded nervously as they stepped through the portal followed by Zoe and finally, Percy. Percy took the lead as he best recognized the beach they were on. Advancing up the slope the group came to an open hut where a single figure was tending a fire, her spiky black hair had grown long in the centuries he'd been gone but her eyes still held the same rebellion that made them family. Slowly the figure noticed them. Immediately she grabbed her spear before tilting her head and dropping it. Her hands went to her mouth as tears began to form. Without question Percy sprinted to her and she to him as they met in an all consuming hug.

"Percy?"

"Hey Thals."

"I knew you'd come for me."

"Of course I did." Still embracing until a cough separated them. Thalia looked through teary eyes to see Zoe with her arms out.

"Zoe? Gods above Zoe!" Thalia yelled as she embraced her sister with gusto. "How are you alive? How is Percy out of Tartarus? Why does he have stars in his eyes? What the hell is going on."

You might want to have a seat for this. A full hour went by as Percy explained everything that had happened in the last 600 years. Thalia looked visibly shaken at all the information.

"So Artemis is really gone huh." Thalia said.

"Yes. I killed her myself." Zoe answered. Thalia nodded and pondered

"And Percy you took out Mars/Ares."

"Yes ma'am."

"How do you think Frank is going to take it."

"I don't have to care. According to Athena Frank and the rest of the 7 chose to fade."

"I see. And now you're going to take out the rest of the gods."

"Accurate."

"You've changed so much Percy, not just the Son of Chaos stuff, you seem very together."

"Thanks Thals."

"So. These are the kids huh?" Thalia said. Wale, Abi and Sarah smiled and waved.

"Oh stop it we're family! I'm you Aunt get in here." Thalia gathered the three generals into a tight bear hug.

"You guys are so cool I hear you killed some minor gods and beat up Mars, yup I like you guys already." Thalia said proudly.

"Percy, there is something you should know though." Thalia said. Percy visibly rolled his eyes.

"What on earth happened."

"Well it's more who tbh honest."

"Thalia you were right the fish pond was a great idea. I have like-" The owner of the voice stopped cold his tracks. Then ran full speed and tackled Percy. His messy black hair, the black clothing, the skull ring on his finger. Percy's eyes began to water once more at the sight of someone who he thought faded with the rest of the seven. Instantly Percy wrapped his arms around his cousin.

"Nico."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ethan had taken Percy's words of no slacking on training to heart. Using the time dilation training hall he put the demigods through training similar to what the Assassins of Chaos went through and it was hell. Body weight exercises, sparring, target practice, weight training and even having luke slow time within the room further and flaring their power to put pressure on the demigods. If the demigods that sided with olympus wanted to kill any one of his trainees they would need at least 200 allies. Yep one of Percy's demigods would be equal to 200 of Olympus's. The next training was something he saw Jason do. It couldn't hurt to try it with these kids. Ethan told Luke his plans and Luke simply laughed and said he would love to give it a try. Ethan gathered the children and had them sit down while he explained.

"The technique that i'm about to demonstrate is very hard to understand and it's even harder to pull off. I've been informed that your generals have done it but still can't control it completely. The technique works by breaking the dimensional barrier and tapping into the limitless cosmic power of the residue left by Chaos when she created the cosmos." The looks of confusion told Ethan that he wasn't talking to warriors who had been alive for centuries. Luke's cough laugh in the background did not help.

"Okay, okay. So all of you are related to Zeus." The nodding told him he was onto something. "That means that you're all related to Kronos and Gaea. This means you're all related to Chaos and as such have a spark of her within you. We just need to draw it out. Percy, as a child of Chaos herself, literally leaks cosmic energy unless he suppresses it. He must have let it slip while training those 3. Luke and I will go around and pump all of you full of our energy to get the process going then we'll work with tapping into it. Sounds good?" All the demigods present nodded enthusiastically. Ethan almost smiled until Luke grabbed his shoulder and looked east.

Ethan looked at Luke and instantly melted into the shadows, he reappeared about a mile east of the base and saw it. A giant warrior in golden armor with flames for eyes who seemed to shine with the light of a sun. Flames licked off his armor and the ground burned in his presence.

"Hyperion." Ethan said

"Nakamura." Hyperion answered

"I never thought you'd attack a group trying to take down Olympus."

"Things have changed."

"I see. So let me guess your here to murder everyone else." Ethan remarked

"You always did catch on quickly." Hyperion said drawing his sword

"If you take another step I will kill you and offer your remains to night." Ethan growled

"As if you could ever." The Titan said. Hyperion faltered when a dark smile played on the lips of the former demigod. Ethan looked at Hyperion with pitch black eyes.

"Come then and face your death Titan."

**And just like that I have given you another chapter. Thank you thank you. I know it's not an easy feat. In all seriousness though the reviews i've gotten really have me fired up for writing. I can't wait for you guys to see what I have planned next. Please read and review. I will literally answer any questions. Later, **

**Peacoat.**


	25. Chapter 23

"600 years and New York hasn't changed a bit. Well except for the architecture but everythings just taller." Silena said out loud.

"Silena, focus we're about to bust out a goddess." Clarisse answered.

"I still think this an extremely dangerous endeavour." Medusa said

"Yeah? Well I'm pretty sure not getting Hestia is more dangerous." Clarisse countered.

"Where did you say Olympus was now?" Silena asked

"On top of the New empire state building. The first one was destroyed in the war with Russia 159 years ago."

"Cool cool cool, and where is that." Clarisse said.

"About 5 blocks from here act natural."

"Act natural she says. Like she isn't wearing a trench coat in the summer." Silena said.

"Why are you wearing a trench." Clarisse asked

"We are on a secret mission and it was the only disguise I had."

"Oof." Silena said

"Oof? What do you mean oof." Medusa said

"Well I'm the daughter of Erebus and one of my powers is turning invisible soooo the disguise isn't necessary." Silena said

"I hate you,'' Medusa answered. The three women made their way to the New Empire state building. A larger, more grandiose version of the original. While Medusa hated it and Clarisse was indifferent, Silena marveled at the color palettes and aesthetic the lobby had achieved. The women came to the front desk and Silena smiled and then snapped. The front desk attendants eyes glossed over as Medusa spoke.

"900th floor please."

"Yes of course." The attendant answered as he gave medusa a silver drachma.

"Thank you." Silena said with a smile as the three approached the elevator. Once inside medusa inserted the drachma into the coin shaped jole next to the button panel. Clariss was surprised when a new button appeared with the omega symbol on it. Silena pushed it gingerly and instantly the car began to ascend.

"You wanna do the thing?" Clarisse asked

"Oh, yeah." Silena said as she lifted her hands. Darkness began to emit from the ground and cover all three women before slowly melting away. "Boom now we're invisible."

"But I can still see you." Medusa

"Yeah since the same shadows covered us we can see one another"

"Excellent. So what's the plan?" Medusa asked.

"Fast and stealthy, this is a rescue and extraction max time 10 minutes." Clarisse answered

"So we aren't killing any Gods." Silena asked.

"I thought you were going to keep me from destroying the mountain?" Clarise said as she side eyed the daughter of Erebus.

"Well yes but if we inevitably run into my mother and she insists upon stopping her its; out of our hands."

"No, no god dies today unles they get in our way." Clarisse answered

"Fine." Silena said as she kicked the ground

"Operation Hearth Extraction starts now." Clarisse said in a serious tone. Silena stifled a laugh.

"I didn't know we named operations now."

"You don't like Hearth extraction?"

"Just seems a bit wordy, how about Operation Stolen Hearth."

"We aren't stealing her, she called us to come get her."

"Well it's catchier you gotta admit that." Silena said with a grin. Clarisee rolled her eyes as the elevator began to slow.

"I hope Percy's having a better time."

Percy was not having a better time.

"Nico, what the hell are you doing here."

"Uh, banished the same as Thalia. In fact, I was kinda here first."

" Nico what on earth did you do to get banished to Ogygia." Percy asked, genuinely concerned. Nico's ears turned a dark shade of red before he turned around not meeting Percy's gaze. "Thalia are you going to tell me?" Percy asked. Thalia pursed her lips and looked away innocently.

"Percy isn't that what you do when you're avoiding trouble with Clarisse?" Sarah asked this was met with an immediate pluck to the forehead.

"So neither of you are going to talk huh? Fine." Percy reached out and grabbed Nicos forehead concentrating hard. Instantly Percy could see it all like a movie. The day he was banished, Hades strode to the Underworld when Nico was still recovering to deliver the news.

"Well it finally happened." The Lord of the Dead told Nico.

"What happened dad?"

"The son of Poseidon has finally been dealt with."

"Excuse me?"

"Perseus Jackson has been banished to the pits of Tartarus." Hades answered. Darkness began to gather at Nico's feet. If Hades noticed he made no mention of it.

"Why."

"A prophecy was issued Nico. Percy Jackson is destined to destroy Olympus. Rip it from its roots and set fire to it."

"How did you vote, Father."

"I voted for banishment."

"YOU DID WHAT!?" Nico yelled

"I DID WHAT WAS BEST NICO." Hades yelled back.

"How could you." Nico whispered

"How could I? How dare you? You have been alive for all 16 years. How could you possibly fathom 5000 years with a family and then when you're told, clear as day that an individual can come and threaten that you would do nothing because of personal attachment? To an individual who would never accept immortality? What you have to understand is that Poseidon has had children before and long after Jackson is dead he will have children again. You never stop to consider the fact that you are still all mortal; you are nothing but blips in the endless continuum of life and death. The average lifespan for a hero who isn't killed within the first 10 years of life is around 80 years old so we must sacrifice almost 5 millennia of our rule, of our family because of the life of a single mortal. Nico you cannot be that blind! You must understand that personal feelings aside, what is for the good of all of us comes before the good of a singular soldier no matter how valuable he has been. Everything that the gods have built, everything that we struggled for everything that we fought for was under the umbrella of what Jackson would destroy according to the prophecy. And because my mortal son is friends with this potential threat I am suppose to now vote against the best interest of myself and my family who long after Jackson is gone will have to deal with the repercussions of his actions. Do you think that this is the first time a hero has died to keep Olympus safe. Do you think this is the first time a prophecy has doomed an otherwise noble individual. What happens now what happens in this moment will be history in the next millennia of a rule. Jackson was of no consequence the destruction that he could have wrought was and as King of the Underworld my realm comes first." Hades finished. Nico let his father ramble on in peace until he left in a huff mumbling about the status quo. Percy watched as Nico snuck out of the palace and towards the mouth of Tartarus. Lifting his hands the Son of Hades begin to concentrate and slowly 200 ghosts Came into being in front of him all wearing the garb and carrying the weapons of Spartans.

" My friend was imprisoned wrongly, if you truly are Spartans you will follow me until the bowels of Tartarus to retrieve him." A booming war cry went up within the midst of the Spartans. Just as he was about to cross over into the pit Nico was yanked from behind by a powerful hand.

" And just what do you think you are doing?" Hades boomed.

If your hands are tied with condemning Percy then my hands are tied with freeing him." Anger seethed within the eyes of Hades.

"Do you have a death wish? Zeus would kill anyone even attempting to bust that child of Poseidon out. What do you wish to descend into Tartarus again?" Hades asked. Nico would not meet his father's eyes. "You must be punished. I will not allow you to bring war upon my head from Poseidon and Zeus just because you feel the unrelenting obligation to be a hero." Percy watched as Hades shadow traveled to the very island they were on. " This will be your prison until you learn to behave a bit more amicably." He said before shadow traveling away. Pdrcy watched as Nico tried all manner of escape from shadow traveling which didn't even activate to trying to make a raft that led absolutely nowhere. Eventually Percy got to watch as Nico sat down and looked towards the ocean a single tear falling in not the sand. Percy removed his hands from Nico's head and looked at him in awe.

" You tried to save me, you summoned 200 at the greatest Warriors of all time and tried to run into Tartarus after me. You complete idiot." Percy said as he grabbed Nicole one more time and pulled him into a tight embrace, tears forming at the edge of his eyes. "How can I ever repay you?"

"Get me off this Island so I can take my father down."

"Of course but you're not strong enough not yet."

"Excuse me."

"He said you're not strong enough death breath." Thalia snickered

"Neither are you. Don't get cocky." Zoe added. Thalia turned and looked at her friend in disbelief. I'm Thalia Grace, a child of the big 3, I'm more than strong enough."

"Would you like to test that theory?" Percy asked with his eyebrow raised.

"Percy the raw power I feel on you is more than enough to crush us. We get it, you're strong." Nico said.

" I know, but I wasn't talking about me." Percy said as he motioned to his kids. Thalia looked at Percy like he'd grown a second head.

"Them? No offense guys but you're what 16? And a Demeter, Hephaestus and Aphrodite. I'm pretty sure I can take you myself." Thalia said. Sarah, Wale and Abi looked at one another and smiled. Putting up one fist each, the three began to play rock paper scissors.

"Two rocks beat one scissors, sorry Abi." Sarah said with a smile.

"Yessir legendary Demigod beatdown time." Wale said, pumping his fist in the air. Abi rolled her eyes but smiled at her siblings. As Sarah and Wale rose Abi whispered something in Percy's ear. Percy smiled and snapped his fingers as popcorn appeared in front of them.

"Zoe would you mind being the referee?" Percy asked

"Of course." Zoe said as she rose to stand between the pairs. "This match is a two on two battle, all weapons, magic and techniques are allowed." As Zoe spoke Sarah and Wale twisted their rings, gifts from Percy to better hide their weapons, Sarah's spear sprung to life as Wale's sword appeared in his hand. " The match will end when both members of one team can no longer continue." Nico drew his stygian iron sword and Thalia's spear sprung to life. "Maiming is encouraged, fight with the highest limits of your power." Zoe finished as she jumped backed and snapped with the force of a sonic boom. "BEGIN!" Wale and Sarah sped forward and were upon Thalia and Nico in the blink of an eye, they barely had time to raise their weapons before they were sent flying back.

"Divide and conquer?" Wale asked

"You take the Ghost King, I'll take the Lightning Princess." Sarah said

"Perfect." Wale said as he sped toward Nico.

When Nico recovered from being blasted 20 feet he was a bit surprised. Usually Aphrodite kids didn't hit that hard. Maybe he was just out of practice. Welp nothing a good old fashion brawl couldn't fix. Nico looked up and saw Wale looking at him with his head tilted in a manner he recognized somewhere else.

"You ready?" Wale asked

"Yeah." Nico answered. The two warriors rushed towards one another meeting in a clash that sent shockwaves through Nico's arms. Nico turned and brought his blade down on Wale who sidestepped easily and moved sharply to the left bringing his sword up towards Nico's face. Just in the nick of time Nico managed to evade the blow and return with a strike of his own that Wale swatted away as he advanced forward. Jumping into the air almost 10 feet Wale brought his blade down with all his might as Nico raised his blade to defend pushing his feet into the sand. Nico was starting to get frustrated this kid was not letting up at all. Wale noticed the Ghost King was slipping and decided to blitz him. Strike, stab, slash, jump, block and dodge Wale was on autopilot becoming a sentient collection of all the training his father and mother beat into him. Nico was being pushed back slowly and methodically. It was like fighting 5 swords that had no bodies. Eventually Wale landed the first cut, then the second, then the third. Small cuts peppered the son Hades and then Nico made a mistake, one that was forgivable with the sand flying everywhere. He closed his eyes. When he opened them once again he saw Wale with his fist cocked back. A thunderous punch sent Nico flying. Wale landed and called out to Zoe.

"Uh I think he's out, can I get a 10 count?" Wale asked

"Nico can you continue?" Zoe asked. Nico began to rise as he spit blood. Eyes blazing blazing back as he yelled. A pool of darkness opened behind the King of Ghosts and out of it poured 200 skeletal warriors.

"I'll take that as a yes. Resume the battle." Zoe said. Wale could only smile. This was great. The young man closed his eyes and when he opened them his irises glowed pink. A wave of power rolled off Wale hitting Nico full on in the chest.

"I hope Sarah's having as much fun." Wale said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After watching her brother chase down a legendary demigod, Sarah couldn't help but want to do things a bit differently. Waiting for the former leader of the hunters to regain her senses before she walked in front of her.

"Let me know when you're ready Aunt Thalia." Sarah said

"No need to feel sorry for me." Thalia answered with a smile.

"Okay." Sarah said with a shrug as she suddenly appeared in front of Thalia instantly stabbing at her stomach. It took every reflex Thalia had to knock away her opponent's weapon and return with a stab of her own. To her dismay the attack was blocked with what appeared to be little effort on the part of the girl in front of her. Sarah spun aiming for Thalia's head but was blocked by the daughter of Zeus. Thalia hated to admit it but that last block had made her arms cry out in protest nevertheless she could just give up now. Powering forward Thalia couldn't be bogged down in distractions like pain. Charging Sarah, Thalia kept low then stabbed up at her niece, Sarah not missing the chance, used her spear to block and lock Thalia's weapon in place. Then using her own bodyweight as a lever forced the back of Thalia's spear into the owner's head. Not letting up, Sarah chased down the daughter of Zeus and jumped high into the air getting ready to stab downward. Right before she met her target, Sarah's spear hit something. When she looked pure instinct took over and she backed up.

"Aegis. The legendary shield." Sarah whispered. Thalia let out a labored breath and readjusted Aegis on her arm. Usually she had about 2 minutes before an enemy got over the initial shock of Aegis. This time it felt like 10 seconds as she was met with a foot in the chest sending her careening back.

"I knew I couldn't control instinct in front of that thing but I can control how long it takes to get over it. At the end of the day it's just a metal frisbee." Sarah announced. Thalia got up lighting zapping from her person. Sarah knew what would happen next. When Ethan debriefed Percy he mentioned that Thalia's brother had done something similar. She knew that she could expect a stronger and faster opponent. So she wouldn't give her the chance to get on the offensive. Sarah jumped in the air and threw her spear, predictably the spear bounced off the shield, unpredictably it bounced towards Sarah and she kicked it towards Thalia with enough force to push her back. Before Thalia could recover, Sarah was behind her and as soon as she turned around she was met with a fist to the stomach that sent her flying back.

"So much for a legendary Demigod." Sarah said as she leaned against her spear. Suddenly a bolt of lightning came racing at her. Sarah barely had enough time to reflect the attack upward, but when she looked in the general direction where it came from she saw Thalia cloaked in lightning looking like a war goddess. The immortal part of her that Percy had fed was salivating at the idea of a good fight, she almost squealed internally. Without missing a beat Sarah's spear began to smoke until it ignited with blue flame, in her eyes were infernos.

"Okay. Round 2." Sarah said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The spirit of Kronos clung tightly to his son as he flashed from the mouth of Tartarus. When he saw the ground again he saw his goal, his new body.

"Zeus. What does the King of Olympus want with me in my prison?"

"Atlas. It wasn't my decision to come here. Someone you're familiar with insisted upon it and now I see why." Zeus said.

"Who holds enough influence to guide your gigantic ego." Atlas asked

"That would be me Atlas." Kronos said shimmering into existence. Golden and transparent with no real features apart from his voice. It still held a millennium's worth of cruelty and greed.

"My lord?" Atlas asked

"My lord?" Kronos mocked.

"You will be my new host, consider it an honor."

"Wait. What? No! I refuse. Let me serve you! Why is this Olympian here? Have you-" Before Atlas could finish Zeus opened the titans throat with the swipe of a knife. The spirit of Kronos flew into the wound as it began to close. The eyes of Atlas began to shift from obsidian to gold. Two different voices began fighting for supremacy within the titan. Finally after several moments an evil grin played on the lips of Atlas and when he finally opened his eyes golden irises and pupils were visible.

**Whew I'm so proud of this one guys, This is actually my longest on yet. I actually want to discuss it a bit. So Medusa, Silena and Clarisse are finally on Olympus. In this chapter we find out why the hell Nico is on Ogygia and I hope you liked it. I think it's realistic and within character for him. Thalia looking down on non big three kids is also within character. I mean yeah she hates him but she still gets it from Zeus. The 2 on 2 fight had to happen because I wanted to demonstrate the gap between the best back then and the best right now. As alway please read and review, ask some questions and in celebration of my longest chapter I want to test something out. Leave a review and comment with which Olympian dies next except the big 3. The most mentions is who dies next on my honor. Later, **

**Peacoat.**


	26. Chapter 24

Facing down the Titan of the East, the Lord of the Sun should have left Ethan with a sense of dread but all he could feel was extreme gratitude. He thought back the meeting Percy had called right before they arrived on earth.

"So here's the thing I know all of you are thinking about how we should approach the situation on Earth. Ethan suggested we blast Mt. Olympus out of the sky and kill everyone. Luke wants us to freeze time and kill them all before they can blink. Silena wants us to transport every immortal to the moon and then blow it up. The list goes on and on but I want to ask you all a question." Percy said. "Why do you all think we haven't done this before? I mean the methods you've all proposed." The group of commanders looked at one another confused. "It's because we at our very core are warriors. We crave battle and the harder the better. It's the reason we don't just burst into our divine forms on every planet and incinerate the threat. We train everyday where would the fun be if we didn't get to put that training into action." Ethan couldn't help but smile at his leader. He had a point. The fight. The feeling of getting hit and hitting back. The strategy and vibration through your body as weapons clashed. The way his heart raced with excitement. Ethan couldn't lie, it was where everything made sense. This memory made Ethan smile in the face of the Titan adversary.

"What's so funny, mortal-

"Shhhhhhhhhhhhh." Ethan interrupted. "Do you hear that Hyperion?"

"Hear what you filthy mag-" Before Hyperion could finish a thunderous punch hit him in the nose sending him skidding back.

"Guess it was nothing….Get up Hyperion the last time I fought I had to hold back so he wouldn't die. You are under no such protections." Ethan said with a smirk. Light shone from the armor of Hyperion as the Titan got up. Hyperion wiped ichor from his nose and watched as it evaporated. Hyperion cranked his heat to the max, setting nearby trees aflame and burning the ground within a half mile radius. Ethan was unimpressed. Charging the flaming Titan, Ethan had already gotten a feel for his movements and easily dodged the flurry of angry sword strikes all the while striking at Hyperion's pressure points. When Ethan took a step back Hyperion was immobilized in place unable to move, unable to even fall.

"Mortal, Gods, Titans you all have pressure points. And I will hit them every single time." Ethan said. Numerous thoughts went through the mind of Hyperion, the one most clear was rage. This only increased when the Titan was sent flying by a kick to the temple. As the rage in his heart built so too did his heat. Eventually Hyperion was a tornado of flame still unable to move. Ethan approached until he was right in front of the fallen Titan.

"This is the part where you surrender. Unless you want to be put back into that tree." At that Hyperion exploded into a storm of flame. Rising, Hyperion looked at Ethan with hatred and seconds later Ethan was blasted back by a wave of restrained power. When Ethan landed he squinted at Titan.

"You know, you are the second person to break out of my pressure point attack since I got to this planet. Am I losing my touch?" Ethan said with a smirk. That smirk quickly vanished when Hyperion did something he had only seen Percy do before. After igniting his massive sword, Hyperion swung it, unleashing massive lines of flames upon Ethan. Ethan dodged with precision and grace but was so distracted he didn't notice the Titan behind him until he was met in the arm with the flat of his blade. Ethan was sent through about a dozen trees before he came to a stop on his back. Blinking Ethan looked up at the sky a brilliant shade of blue, he was taken out of this trance when he heard the voice of his adversary.

"What makes you think you are worthy to challenge me boy. Me a Titan! You are nothing but a filthy traitor. One who turned his back on his family and now you come back as a ghost to sow war." Hyperion said. Ethan could only think of what Percy told him when he first brought him to the palace of Chaos.

"Why did I bring you here? Well that's simple. You were given the short end of the stick. I was lucky, my dad was a member of the big 3. I was forced to be important so I never knew what it was to be unimportant but Luke was right. You were right. You are here for a reason and that is to cleanse the Universe of anything even remotely like the Olympians and I promise one day we will go back and you'll get your revenge." Ethan smiled and gratitude filled his spirit. Black tendrils of darkness leaked from the ground covering Ethan and slowly dispersing. When it completely dissolved it revealed a beautiful black and silver armor. Streamlined and form fitting in the style of modern combat fatigues emblazoned with the symbol of chaos on the back. Complete with a black crown dotted with stars. Hyperion was frozen in fear. The sheer might rolling off this adversary was baffling. As Ethan rose the clear blue sky turned black as Night. Darkness rolled off the Son of Nyx in waves that buffeted Hyperion. Before Hyperion could blink Ethan held the Titan by the throat, darkness overtook the both of them until Hyperion could see nothing. Suddenly he was being thrown upon the cold, hard, grey ground. Something was off. Hyperion could feel it. He felt lighter, it was colder, each of his breaths were labored.

"Where did you bring me maggot?" Hyperion asked as he reignited. Ethan tilted his head and pointed behind the Titan. Hyperion looked back and gasped. Behind him was the Earth. The blue pearl looked so far away. Hyperion was on the Moon. Rage filled the Titan as he exploded into an inferno. Flame raced towards Ethan as the speed of sound but dissipated as Ethan waved his hand in front of it. Hyperion was suddenly upon him, bringing his sword down but was shocked when Ethan caught it. The surprise only increased when Ethan shattered the blade with a single hand. Hyperion shook with rage as he punched Ethan with all his might. Ethan took the punch, glaring at Hyperion before delivering one of his own sending the Titan flying back. Darkness pulsed as Ethan pulled a briefcase from a shadow. The power that rolled off this man frightened Hyperion. This pressure, it was like being crushed by a planet. Hyperion shook this fear off and looked at the sun. The Sun! Titan stretched out his hand and began to charge himself. Power gathered as Hyperion lifted his hands, a miniature sun appeared and grew larger and larger until it rivaled the moon in size. Ethan looked at Hyperion unimpressed and grabbed the weapon in the briefcase.

"This is Astrum. It means glory. Your end will be glorious." Ethan showed off a 6 foot long Scythe. Black and silver intertwined to form the handle. The blade was 3 feet long, wickedly sharp and black as Night. Hyperion had to act fast. When the man gripped that weapon it was as if he was in the presence of his mother. An all consuming everlasting weight. A power that seemed to distort the very space around him. Hyperion condensed the power he had gathered into the size of a baseball and held out his hand. Before Hyperion could comprehend his folly, Ethan was behind him, holding the power the Titan had gathered in his hand. With a squeeze Ethan shattered Hyperion's would be attack. When Hyperion turned, Ethan was already behind him again. Hyperion looked down and saw his arms on the ground. Falling on his knees, Hyperion was almost delirious with ichor loss. Millions of thoughts went through Hyperion's mind, chief among them was the pain of lost limbs.

"H-How?"

"How?" Ethan asked. "This is how." Ethan said. Ethan released his Scythe and it refused to touch the ground levitating in midair. "You've done me a service Hyperion, let me thank you by showing you my favorite technique." Ethan drew a circle in the air and put his hand through it. Immediately Hyperion went rigid. It felt as if. It felt as if someone was holding his heart.

"Mors per noctem. Death by Night." Ethan said as he squeezed with every ounce of his strength. Ichor exploded from the mouth of the Titan as he began to turn into dust and fade away. Ethan turned towards the Earth and smiled. Before he knew what happened a woman dressed in all black with stars dotting her gown appeared next to him. Her skin was bone white with black eyes and flowing black hair, She was at least 8 feet tall in her current state.

"Mother."

"My son. Amazing work as usual."

"Thank you mom." Ethan said. Nyx leaned down and adjusted his crown and kissed his forehead before disappearing. Ethan smiled hugely before returning his scythe and calming down his power.

"Time to get back to those kids."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Up until the trio reached the cells in underground Olympus everything was going great. Silena, Clarisse and Medusa made their way invisibly to the only cell that was lit. Hestia sat in the corner, eyes closed as if she was praying. Silena smiled and snapped her fingers. Instantly Hestia's eyes shot open and she came towards the bars of the cells.

"Silena Beauregard and Clarisse La Rue. Thank you for getting here so quickly and….Medusa?! Wait, since when are you allied with Perseus?" Hestia asked

"Since about an hour ago. I didn't think these two were serious. Zeus really locked you up." Medusa answered

"I'm afraid so. Olympus is getting darker. I fear Perseus's presence is driving my family into a corner and yet….."

"And yet?" Clarisse asked

"The hearth grows." Hestia finished. Clarisse grinned as she gripped two of the Celestial bronze bars in front of her, spreading them so that the goddess could walk out of her prison freely.

"Rescue the Last Olympian, check." Clarisse said with a smile as she looked back at Silena who was turned facing a dark corridor. Silena snapped her fingers and darkness covered her companions leaving her visible

"Silena you okay? What are you doing?" Clarisse asked before footsteps began approaching. Out of the dark hallway came the one being Silena truly hated.

"Mother." She said coldly

"Silena." Aphrodite said back with a similar disdain.

"Silena no, Percy said no fighting on Olympus we could bring the whole city down if we try too hard." Clarisse pleaded.

"Percy." Silena said as she continued her staredown with Aphrodite. Percy was there in her mind instantly.

"Yo whats up Silena?" Percy asked before he saw her point at the goddess.

"Take her off Olympus." Percy said simply. To which he received a nod before he entered the mind of his girlfriend.

"Hey babe you doing okay?" Percy asked

"I'm fine. Do you think this is a good idea?"

"Silena needs this. She'll take care of it while you and Medusa finish the mission and it will be fine." Percy said.

"If you say so. I'll see you later. Love you."

"Love you too War princess."

Clarisse smiled as she whispered in her friend's ear before moving with Hestia and Medusa.

"You dare come here, you failure of a child. I sensed you as soon as you stepped off that elevator. You think you can just waltz back onto Olympus because you feel like it? I won't turn you in, I'll erase the mistake that is your existence myself." Aphrodite said as her eyes blazed pink. Before she could even comprehend what was happening a gauntleted hand grabbed her face as darkness enveloped her. When the darkness receded she could see she was in a different place where it was nighttime. This was before she was slammed head first into the rocky ground and then thrown violently away. Surprise, pain and confusion all overtook her like a train. But what was most pressing was the voice of her daughter

"Australia. That's where we are. A friend recommended that it would be a perfect place for you to die. At least you get to see the stars one last time." Aphrodite shook off her stupor and looked her daughter in the eye. "Get up love goddess." Silena said, her voice dripping with venom. Aphrodite for her part rose steadily and snapped her fingers. Her show gown was replaced with pink plate armor in the hoplite style. A sword hung at her side and her beautiful blonde hair was tied in a tight ponytail. Aphrodite's kaleidoscope eyes blazed with fury as she rose to her feet.

"You petulant child you dare strike me? A goddess of Olympus?" Aphrodite yelled as she charged her adversary.

"I'm going to do a whole lot more than strike you bitch." Silena answered as her Necroarmor came into existence upon her. Aphrodite went for a killshot, aiming to stab Silena through the neck. She was shocked when Silena intercepted the move, sidestepping and catching the goddess in the rib with a powerful punch. Aphrodite winced but tried to counter with a powerful overhand strike but was met with confusion as both her hands were grabbed. Aphrodite met the eyes of her opponent and all she could see was malice. Silena threw the goddess hands apart and jumped and kicked the goddess in the chest with both feet sending her flying back. Aphrodite's ponytail had come undone, Blonde strands were stuck upon her forehead and her breath had become shallow. Such was the power of the blows that her former daughter had laid upon her. She barely had time to recover before Silena struck her in the temple with a vision kick.

"You toy with hearts, you play with the emotions of others and when you can't have your way you lash out." Silena said as she stood over the goddesses body. Aphrodite struck like a viper thrusting her blade towards Silena, to her dismay, Silena caught the arm. Lifting the goddess up by it before slamming her into the rocky ground with enough force to crater it and throwing through a nearby rock formation.

"You disapproved of my first boyfriend Charlie because of who his father was and drove me to hate Olympus to the point that I would help the Titans" Aphrodite tried to swing but was caught with a blow to her stomach that sent shockwaves around the desert. Aphrodite's sword clattered out of her hand as she sank to her knees coughing up ichor. Silena picked up the dropped sword and threw it at the feet of Aphrodite.

"How? I watched your fight with Nike. You struggled against her, how are you doing this to me?"

" Nike was not an Olympian, there was no reason to go full throttle from the get go. I can't help it, it's the Greek dna. I crave a good fight. So naturally I held back against victory."

"Why are you telling me this?" Aphrodite asked, lips stained gold.

"Because you won't live to tell anyone else." With that, an explosion of power enveloped the area with Silena at the epicenter. The Necroarmor grew to cover her entire body, leaving only her head exposed. A crown of black diamond was upon her head, her eyes were orbs of black flame. As Silena took a step all the stars disappeared. No light was present. Darkness.

"What-What are you." Aphrodite choked out.

"I am the Daughter of Erebus and I will show you why you are right to fear the dark."

Boom another chapter done. Aphrodite got the most votes in the reviews and as you can see she's about to meet her end. I had a lot of people ask why the team would struggle against minor gods and I wanted to use this chapter to explain that well they just didn't try. You wouldn't put all your effort into killing a roach would you? Plus a fight is no fun if you grossly outmatch your opponent. But then you have people like Ethan who just sits down and slaughters. Please read and review, seriously they keep me going. Later

Peacoat.


	27. Chapter 25

Poseidon was beginning to lose patience. It had been 2 days since Pontus had promised to assist him in his war against his son and all he had managed to get from the Primordial was that he would show up "when necessary" no plan of attack, no training instructions. The closest thing he had gotten to instruction was to not leave the ocean and not to speak with anyone on the surface, not for any reason. Olympus could be gone for all he knew, well not gone he could still feel it there but any range of attacks could take place and he could do nothing about it. It was moments like this that made him think if he made the right decision all those years ago. The answer was yes, sentiment was not befitting of a god. How could his son who would end his own life for a friend expect him to choose his life over the world? It made no sense. Poseidon remembered the lie he told Sally, the quest he had invented that Percy didn't return from, the way the light left her eyes. Poseidon was brought out of his musings by a dolphin carrying a piece of parchment. Poseidon thanked the dolphin, unfurled the parchment and read.

"Come, it is time to put our designs in motion." The note said

"Finally."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

If you had put Wale against 200 skeletal warriors and a legendary demigod last year he had to admit he probably would have fainted. Today the only emotion he felt was excitement. Wale gripped his sword tight and smiled tilting his head to the side. Nico noticed the smile and was instantly unnerved, that was a smile he had seen once before; when Percy had dismantled that army his father had sent after him just after he received the Curse of Achilles. Two seconds. Nico lost focus for two seconds, enough time for Wale to yell.

"Turn against your master!" Instantly every single skeletal warrior turned and faced Nico.

"Well this is new." Nico said. Nico watched as his subjects were struggling to decide who to attack. Refusing to lose a battle of will Nico released a guttural scream and a wave of black energy encompassed the area. Black light shone from the eyes of the skeletons as the Ghost King sank to his knees. The good news was it seemed that Wale could no longer take control of his warriors. The bad news was Wale smirk had not disappeared. Wale took a deep breath and advanced from a slow jog to a full sprint. Before Nico could blink, 10 skeletons were dead by the time he caught his breath 50 were dead. Though his charmspeak could no longer turn these skeletons against Nico, they were slowed immensely. It was like they were standing still compared to him. Through all the carnage Wales eyes never left his true target. Wale wanted to make a statement, he wanted Nico to watch him be a one man army. By the time Nico finally got back on his feet 100 skeletons had been sent back to the underworld. Nico finally got a good look at Wale's one man onslaught, in a word? Terrifying. Nico watched with bated breath as Wale danced his way through his warriors slicing and dodging with grace and skill that was impossible to percept by regular standards. When about 50 skeletons remained Nico pulled his warriors into a retreat forming concave lines of 10 to try to overtake this warrior. This move was useless. There was a yell and before Nico knew it Wale stood before him, minor nicks and cuts peppered him but those eyes sent the message that he was nowhere near done.

"What the hell did Percy teach you?" Nico asked

"Everything." Wale answered. Wale managed to bring his blade just fast enough to block the initial strike. Sparks flew as the pair exchanged strikes, parrying Nico's onslaught was easy. The Ghost king had power that couldn't be questioned and impressive techniques but Wale knew why he would crush him. Wale wasn't only stronger but his techniques were flawless. No movement was wasted, every strike was intentional and flowed into the next. The break came when Thalia came in flying into Nico, her clothes still smoking.

Thalia hated losing. Sarah didn't care. Lightning and fire clashed in explosions that sent shockwaves across the beach. Percy could only grin watching his kid kick the shit out of Thalia. Sarah had decided that the best thing to do was to fully overpower her aunt. No flashy spear work, no calculated method of attack. The best way to deal with a child of Zeus was to show them that they were utterly outmatched. Sarah stabbed her spear into the ground, outstretched both arms and blasted a huge plume of flame at her opponent. Thalia ducked behind Aegis waiting for the flames to subside. When they finally did she quickly discarded it, the fiery assault had melted the edges and softed the middle. Electricity bathed the demigod she saw her opponent approach spearless.

"Oh you want a good old fashion brawl huh?" Thalia said as she stabbed her own spear into the ground before charging right through another plume of blue flame, grabbing Sarah and throwing her across the beach and sending tendrils of electricity screaming towards her. Sarah spun in the air wreathing herself in flame and expanding the barrier thus pushing the lightning away. Flames exploded from Sarah's feet as she blasted towards Thalia, hitting her with a flame wretched punch that sent her flying back. Thalia regained her bearings and charged once more, her fist wreathed in electricity striking Sarah right in the stomach only this time Sarah simply skidded back. Before sending Thalia flying once more with a flaming kick.

"ENOUGH." Thalia yelled as a bolt of lightning came out the clear sky striking her and covering in an aura of electricity. Thalia was upon Sarah instantly, unleashing a flurry of punches and kicks, every strike covered in lightning. Finally, Thalia brought both fists down onto Sarah's back. A plume of sand went up as Sarah's body hit the earth. Thalia took a step back and went to retrieve her spear to go finish off the other upstart.

"Where are you going?" Sarah said as she rose from the crater that had been formed by her assault. Thalia turned in disbelief to a sight that shocked her. Sarah, dusting herself off, other than a few nicks and bruises appeared perfectly fine.

"How…..how are still?"

"Honestly? I'm just built different." Sarah said as she charged the demigod. Thalia stuck her spear out on instinct, Sarah responded by blocking the spear with her arm, taking a deep breath and blasting Thalia with a violent explosion. Thalia barely had time to get her arms up to try and buffet the explosion before she was sent flying, coming to a stop when her body collided with Nico's.

Nico and Thalia looked at one another noticing the plethora of injuries.

"I see you're having about as much fun as I am." Nico said sarcastically.

"Shut Up. Look alive they're coming." Thalia answered. Nico and Thalia rose groggily as Wale and Sarah walked towards them, eyes blazing.

"I think we need to go for broke here Thals." Nico said.

"Any ideas? Cuz i'm open to suggestions." Thalia answered

" Let's pour everything we have into this next attack."

" Fine." Thalia said as she raised her spear as lightning engulfed her person as the sky began to darken. Nico raised his sword and an aura of darkness wrapped around him.

"They're really going all out." Wale said

"Adorable." Sarah answered as she and Wale unleashed their full power. Blue and pink aura engulfing them both. Nico and Thalia put their weapons together. With a yell the largest lightning bolt Thalia had ever summoned struck both her and Nico before turning black as if it had been dipped in black oil paint. Jutting out their hands Nico and Thalia sent the massive bolt towards their opponents. Sarah knew that taking this bolt head on would be suicide she prepared to dodge until Wale stood infront of her and held up his sword. Sarah heard Wale's command to his sword.

"DO NOT FALTER REFLECT ALL THINGS!" The bolt made contact with the blade in an explosion of force. Sarah could see all the muscles in Wales's arms tensed to their absolute limit. Wale gave one final yell as he sent the attack into the sky. Wale turned and looked at his sister, eyes flickering pink.

"Let's end this." Wale said.

"Roger." Power exploded from Sarah as she lifted her arms, flame began to build larger and larger, turning into a sphere of flame. Sarah was having trouble controlling an attack of this size. Wale noticed the look of discomfort and stared at the ball of flame.

"Condense." Wale said. Instantly the ball of blue fire shrunk down from the size of a whale to that of a basketball. Sarah brought the attack to her face before taking a very deep breath. The ball was forced forward towards Nico and Thalia who were much too drained to even move. The explosion rocked the island to its entirety. The plume of flame mimicked a nuclear explosion. Sarah and Wale were concerned that they had overdone it. This anxiety turned to relief when they saw Percy standing there with his hand outstretched, Nico and Thalia lying unconscious on the ground behind him. On Percy's face was a huge smile of approval as Zoe walked between the siblings and lifted up their hands.

"Winners."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Silena was having the time of her life. Imagine finally finding the source of everything that made you feel bad about yourself, the source of all your regrets and every action you wish you could take back. Then imagine beating it through the Australian desert at the speed of sound. Aphrodite to her credit could take a beating. Getting smashed through rock formations and sand dunes did not remove the goddesses spark of defiance. With a yell Silena slammed Aphrodite into the earth.

"This is fun. I won't lie, it's been maybe 6 years since I assumed this form. I'm never angry enough." Silena said.

"Silence! You insignificant waste of divinity!" Aphrodite answered.

"Woah, woah, woah! Hostile much. You would think I'm doing this for no reason. Like you didn't push me to put everyone I loved at risk just to spite you."

"Your decisions were your own, live with them."

"There's a difference between me making mistakes and my mother threatening to curse me because of who my boyfriend is. I'm not laying what I did at your feet no, no, no. That's way too much responsibility for an Olympian. I'm laying the fact that there was even a war in the first place at the feet of all of you Olympians."

"So what, 600 years passed and come to air out your grudge?" Aphrodite said as she coughed up ichor.

"No." Silena said casually

"No? Then what do you call the war you've waged?" Aphrodite said. Silena crouched down and looked at the goddess, black orbs met shattered kaleidoscopes.

"Bait."

Aphrodite looked up at her former daughter, her vision blurry and her consciousness fading fast. With all her strength Aphrodite pushed off the ground and tried to catch her adversary on nape with her blade. To her surprise the open gauntleted hand of Silena caught the blade before it could strike her neck. Aphrodite poured every ounce of godly strength into her sword but it refused to budge. With a quick squeeze Aphrodites sword was shattered and the goddess stumbled back trying to crawl away from this monster. The goddesses tears fell as she tried to flash, tried to escape.

"I once heard that flowers grew where your tears touched the earth. I see that was a lie." Aphrodite instinctively looked back but Silena was no longer there. For a split second Aphrodite's mind allowed her to relax, to feel some semblance of hope. This was quickly snatched away where she was yanked up by her hair. Her eyes filled with fear, tears staining her cheeks, Aphrodite tried to punch, slap and claw her way away but Silena held her fast. With a supersonic jerk Silena snapped Aphrodite's neck. Her body fell limp and began to turn to ash signalling the death of the goddesses of love. Silena took a shaky breath and reigned in her power, her armor dissolving and the stars returning above her. She looked up, finding the moon and waved holding her hands out to make a heart and blowing a kiss. With a wave of her hands darkness swallowed her.

Hey guys i'm this took so long. I contracted coronavirus from a family member and I was out of it for a while please stay safe out there. With that being said heres the next chapter I hope you like it. If you have a comments questions or concerns leave a review and I'll answer back i always do. Thanks for understanding,

Peacoat.


End file.
